Hambun no Akuma
by Nadramon
Summary: L'Akatsuki a entamé la fusion de Naruto et de Gaara avec leurs démons. Sauvés par un groupe de demi démons, ils doivent trouver un contre sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une course contre la montre où l'union sera la clé de la survie. FIC ABANDONNEE!
1. Prologue

Série: Naruto (j'ai dû me perdre...)

Auteur: Nadramon

Genre: Principalement action/aventure, pas mal de angst et aussi une petite touche de romance, mais très très lèger.

Couples: Alors...un à sens unique impliquant un OC que je ne peux dévoiler pour l'instant (sinan, c'est pas drôle!) et qui j'en ai peur mettra, comme beaucoup de choses, du temps à arriver. A part ça...Pas vraiment d'autres prévus, à priori, mais bon, si suggestions il y a...

Disclaimer:Quelques d'OC sur lesquels j'ai tous les droits! Donc, pas touche sans permission:P Par contre...ben...Naruto et Co appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le monde est cruel.

Voici donc le prologue de ma première fic Naruto, j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas pour la suite à venir... Bonne lecture!

"paroles à haute et intelligible voix" ; 'paroles en pensée' ; _flashbacks, rêves ou fragments de souvenirs_ ; **noms de techniques, voix de démons ou mots accentués**. (après, je pense que vous êtes assez intelligents pour différencier)

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Prologue**_

_"Pauvres idiots… Vous croyez pouvoir vous échapper ?"_

_A bout de souffle, les quatre enfants, deux filles et deux garçons, poursuivaient leur course, sans s'arrêter ou se retourner. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas loin, ils le savaient. Ou plutôt, ils le sentaient. Cette voix sortie de nulle part et les ombres qui dansaient autour d'eux étaient de toute évidence l'œuvre d'un Genjutsu. Ils cherchaient à les déstabiliser pour faciliter leur capture. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça… Ils étaient tous les quatre terrorisés et à la limite de leurs forces, les uns affaiblis par leur combat précédent, les autres par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de subir. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Car quelle que soit leur fatigue et quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver ensuite, ce ne serait jamais pire que ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux._

_Le plus grand du groupe, un jeune garçon d'environ 11ans aux longs cheveux noirs liés par une mince queue de cheval, changea brusquement de direction et fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant._

_"Ils viennent aussi de ce côté ! On doit sortir par là !"_

_Les autres le suivirent, mais leur allure ralentissait et ils entendaient leurs poursuivants gagner de plus en plus de terrain. L'une des deux filles s'approcha du meneur. Exactement du même âge et de la même taille que lui, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et dire qu'elle semblait soucieuse aurait été une expression bien trop faible._

_"Leur chakra est trop instable et cette expérience les a épuisés, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ! elle était obligée de crier pour se faire entendre. Ils ne tiendront pas !"_

_"Il le faudra bien ! répliqua son jumeau sur le même ton. Tu veux qu'ils nous rattrapent ?"_

_Elle ne répondit rien, mais son expression lui donna la certitude qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais leur situation ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer sur autre chose que leur progression désespérément trop lente à son goût. Si ces hommes les rattrapaient, ils étaient cuits. Littéralement. C'était une course à la survie._

_Mais soudain, ils durent s'arrêter. Un peu plus loin, deux hommes leur coupaient la route. Les six autres ninjas à leurs trousses leur interdisaient toute retraite. Ils étaient coincés._

_Avec un gémissement, les deux plus jeunes s'effondrèrent au sol, à bout de forces. Reprenant son souffle, le garçon serra les dents._

_"On dirait qu'on a plus le choix…On va devoir vendre chèrement notre peau !"_

_"Non…"_

_Surpris, il se tourna vers sa sœur, qui venait de parler._

_"Comment ?"_

_"Dans notre état, nous ne faisons pas le poids contre eux…" dit-elle lentement._

_Son visage était grave, triste, même, mais résigné. Son frère ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi sérieux._

_"…Et à quoi tu penses ?" demanda-t-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir._

_Les ninjas approchaient. Ils ne se pressaient plus. De toutes façons, leurs cibles n'avaient aucune issue. La fille se tourna vers lui, le regarda un moment, puis sourit. Tristement. Presque comme si elle voulait s'excuser._

_"Il nous reste une chance…Il **vous** reste une chance…"_

_Le garçon sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Il redoutait la réponse. Et elle hésitait visiblement._

_"Kusari." dit-elle dans un souffle._

_Il compris. Son visage se pétrifia. Non…Pas cette technique ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Dans ce cas, elle serait…Elle soupira légèrement. Elle s'y était attendue. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen…_

_"Il le faut."_

_"N-Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'il se réveille complètement, tu vas…"_

_"Si je ne le fais pas, nous mourrons tous."_

_"Ketsueki !"_

_Elle le regardait sans broncher, toujours avec la même expression. Lui, tremblait. Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Et pourquoi elle ? Lui avait souvent tué sans hésitation. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour l'éviter. Ou presque toujours. C'était toujours elle qui le retenait lorsqu'il était sur le point de tuer par pulsion. Ou de se tuer. Sans elle, il serait devenu fou. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !_

_Les ninjas étaient à portée, à présent. Se préparant, ils entreprenaient de les encercler. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se rendraient pas sans résistance, que quelque chose allait venir. Et surtout, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas les sous-estimer. Il laissa échapper un juron et regarda sa sœur avec détermination._

_"…Très bien ! Je vais le faire ! Laisse-moi prendre ta place !"_

_Mais, comme il s'y était préparé, elle secoua la tête._

_"Tu ne peux pas. Je suis son œil gauche. Le premier qu'il ouvrira. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Et puis… ajouta-t-elle en élargissant un peu son sourire, tu es plus fort que moi…"_

_"C'est faux ! cria-t-il, poussé à bout. J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne me laisses pas seul !"_

_"Idiot…murmura-t-elle en réponse. Tu n'es plus seul."_

_Il se tourna vers les deux formes recroquevillées à leurs pieds, leurs bras serrés autour d'eux pour calmer la douleur des assauts de chakra. Il comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il fallait le faire. Dans leur intérêt. Il s'agissait de l'unique moyen de les sauver, pour deux raisons. Deux raisons vitales. Plus que suffisantes. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, tremblant toujours un peu, mais son regard montrait qu'il avait compris. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer._

_"Si tu vis, je vivrai. dit-elle simplement."_

_"Ketsueki…"_

_Elle joignit ses mains, formant un signe. Il les entoura des siennes, formant un autre signe, lequel complétait le premier, et posa son front contre le sien._

_"Prends soin d'eux pour moi." Il ne répondit pas de peur de laisser les larmes s'échapper, mais son regard en disait bien assez. Elle lui sourit._

_Les ninjas aux manteaux noirs à motifs de nuages rouges les observaient. Ils s'étaient préparés, et attendaient à présent l'attaque. Elle serait le dernier assaut. Les jumeaux maudits serrèrent leurs doigts, les yeux étroitement fermés, leur chakra concentré au maximum et prêt à se combiner. Définitivement._

**_"Ninpô ! Nibai no Kusari !" _**(1)

_Le chakra jaillit alors des deux corps, avec une violence qui fit craqueler les murs et trembler la terre. Le plafond fut arraché par la vague d'énergie. Les deux enfants au sol contemplèrent, horrifiés, cette immense énergie qui se scindait en deux, ses parties séparées se jetant alors l'une contre l'autre avec une force incroyable, et formant peu à peu la silhouette grossissante d'un animal, qui semblait engloutir les jumeaux, se nourrissant de leur corps et de leur énergie. Il fut bientôt impossible de les distinguer. A leur place se tenait une créature monstrueuse, créée par le chakra. Le monstre avait tout du loup, si l'on exceptait sa taille exceptionnelle, ses pattes disposant de cinq orteils, le fait qu'il possédait deux queues et ses yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain, mais pas grand-chose d'animal non plus. Ils étaient purement démoniaques. Les deux enfants frissonnèrent, à la fois de peur et d'excitation. Leurs ennemis disposés en cercle n'avaient pas bronché. Pourtant, ils savaient tous que la situation ne jouait absolument pas en leur faveur._

_Sans plus attendre, le monstre bondit droit sur les trois qui bloquaient la sortie. Deux d'entre eux l'évitèrent de justesse, mais le troisième fut forcé de contenir l'attaque, et hasarda un puissant jutsu de feu. Celui-ci ralentit à peine son assaillant, qui lui lacéra les bras qu'il avait aussitôt mis devant lui pour se protéger. Car si l'apparition faite de chakra ne pouvait lui causer de dégâts physiques, la créature qui venait d'en surgir, elle, le pouvait. En effet, presque entièrement loup, encore vaguement humain, l'ex-enfant s'appliquait à réduire la chair en charpie au moyen de ses nouveaux crocs. L'homme hurla tandis que, avec une force surprenante, son adversaire l'envoyait tournoyer vingt mètres plus loin au moyen de sa puissante mâchoire. L'un de ses coéquipiers se chargea, non sans mal, de le réceptionner. Il aurait besoin de soins intensifs dans les plus brefs délais, mais au moins, il était vivant._

_"Je vois. déclara presque calmement, bien que rapidement un autre membre de cet étrange groupe. C'est inutile. Nous ne pouvons rien contre lui pour l'instant. Le moment où ce sortilège se déchaîne est celui où la créature est la plus dangereuse. Pour cette fois, nous devons battre en retraite."_

_Ses acolytes ne se firent pas prier et l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu. Les mâchoires de l'enfant-démon se refermèrent sur le vide. Il grogna avec force de rage et de haine, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas bouger. Ils le fixaient, hébétés, effrayés, ne sachant quoi penser. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer un peu, se redressa autant qu'il pût (jusqu'ici, il avait marché à quatre pattes) et s'approcha. Aucun des deux ne songea à bouger. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses mains jointes formant un signe compliqué, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et mordit sauvagement son propre poignet. Le sang gicla, lui aspergeant la bouche, mais dès qu'il la retira, la plaie cicatrisa aussitôt. Les crocs dégoulinant de sang, il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux enfants. Ces deux enfants à moitié animaux. Ces enfants qui, comme lui, étaient couverts de poils ou de plumes, avaient des yeux de couleur surnaturelle et des griffes au bout des doigts._

_"**Tendez les mains.**" ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique._

_Tremblant un peu, ils s'exécutèrent. Il les mordit alors, avec force, aux poignets. Ils hurlèrent, mais sans se dégager, tandis que leur sang se mêlait à celui de l'enfant-loup. Leurs blessures cicatrisèrent presque aussi vite que les siennes. Ils tremblaient, non pas de douleur, mais sous l'effet du sort qui venait de leur être jeté. Leurs corps étaient en train de s'adapter. Ils ne souffriraient pas bien longtemps. Le jeune garçon les regarda sans les voir, toujours à moitié loup, tandis qu'il sentait confusément l'esprit de sa sœur sombrer dans le sien._

_'Arigatô…Nii-san...' entendit-il clairement._

_Et en loup qu'il était, il hurla, le visage renversé en arrière, la gueule ouverte vers le ciel maintenant à découvert._

'KETSUEKI !'

Le jeune shinobi se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa tête était en feu comme s'il avait eu de la fièvre et il se sentait une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Il tâcha de reprendre son souffle, puis porta lentement la main à son front. Encore ce rêve… Il ne cessait de revivre cet événement du passé dans ses songes. Depuis deux ans, il avait été incapable de dormir tranquille.

Il sentit confusément l'un de ses compagnons se redresser et le regarder. Yagimaru.

"Noroi…ça ira ?"

Il se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête, laissant retomber son bras. Pas question. Pas question de se morfondre sur le passé ou d'avoir l'air faible. Les autres avaient besoin de lui et il ne voulait pas de leur compassion. Il s'était plus ou moins fait à sa situation, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Qu'il ne **devait** pas revenir en arrière. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour son bien et celui des autres.

Il se leva lentement et s'éloigna du groupe. Yagimaru ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle avait l'habitude, et savait qu'il avait parfois besoin d'être seul. Même si en elle-même, elle se doutait que du temps de sa sœur, il n'avait jamais aimé être seul.

S'étant suffisamment éloigné, Noroi s'arrêta et fixa le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui, sa longue et fine queue de cheval ondulant sous l'effet du vent. Il songea que quelque part, en lui-même, sa sœur l'observait, elle aussi. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. A nouveau, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_"Prends soin d'eux pour moi."_

La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait demandé. Sa dernière volonté avait été pour tous ces gens dans le monde qui, comme eux, en avaient été chassés. Ces gens dont on ne voulait pas, parce qu'ils étaient différents. Etranges, puissants, imprévisibles, dangereux, incompréhensibles… On les définissait ainsi. Des qualificatifs qui de nos jours pouvaient se résumer en ce terme : des monstres. Chassés du monde des humains par les démons. Un monde dans lequel Noroi n'avait aucune envie de retourner.

"Je te le promets…" murmura-t-il.

La lune disparut de derrière les nuages, éclairant ses yeux que quelques mèches voilaient parfois. Le droit d'un noir intense, au regard perçant, et le gauche d'un orange lumineux, agressif. Il inclina la tête et poussa un long soupir.

"…Nee-san…"

(1) **"Ninpô! Double-chaîne!" **(technique purement fictive...je pense que ça se voit...)

Et voilà! Vous inquiètez pas si y'a beaucoup de choses que vous comprenez pas, c'est normal, et elles seront éclaircies plus tard. Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto débarque! (et si ça peut vous rassurer, il en sait bien moins que vous) Ah, à ce propos, cette fic se passe juste quelques mois après le départ de Sasuke pour chez Orochimaru, Naruto et lui ont quand même eu le temps de s'entraîner, mais n'ont pas beaucoup changé. Ils ont toujours 13ans. Quant à ce prologue, il se déroule juste 3 jours avant le véritabledébut de l'histoire.

Si vous avez le temps et envie, laissez une petite review? (c'est qu'un prologue, vous n'avez pas forcément grand-chose à dire, mais bon... Ca me ferait plaisir.) See ya!

P.S: **Attention!** Gros spoiler à venir jusqu'à l'épisode 136 environ, vous êtes prévenus! Je voudrais pas vous gâcher les épisodes.


	2. Rendez vous à Meiro

Série : Naruto (Nooooooooon ? O.O)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure, etje ne suis pas sûre de la définition exacte de Angst ici, mais je crois qu'il serait plus juste de dire Suspense, dans mon cas. Par contre, j'ai un gros doute sur la Romance, vu le peu qu'il y a…

Couples : Mystère :P Mais que ceux qui veulent un happy end à l'eau de rose aillent se faire voir ! (c'est pas vraiment une tragédie non plus, mais bon…)

Disclaimer : Noroi et ses copains m'appartiennent, mais Naruto, les membres de l'Akatsuki et quelques autres, oui, j'avoue, je les ai empruntés. (satisfaits ? TT)

Deux reviews pour un prologue ? Pas mal Sauf que l'un des deux est l'œuvre de ma sœur…Enfin, pas grave.

**Stingmon :** Nee-chan ! Tu as pris la peine de lire ! Oh, joie ! Pour les fautes de frappe, je voudrais t'y voir, tien ! Je débute, moi ! Enfin, contente que ça t'ai plu ! (l'auteur du Rituel de Puissance m'a fait un compliment…Je vais plus me sentir, là !) Par contre, si tu révèles quoi que ce soit sur la suite, je te tue ! (ne jamais faire confiance au silence de sa petite sœur…)

**wish : **Bingo ! D'où le nom de la fic ! Quoique j'ai jamais fait de japonais et que mon seul soutien a été mon dictionnaire… Mais pour ce que j'ai compris, « Hambun no Akuma » signifie « Demi-Démon ». Mais ces ninjas sont un peu spéciaux, même pour des gens possédés par des démons. J'expliquerait en quoi dans le prochain chapitre. (et non, pas dans celui-là, désolée…) Le démon loup à deux queues s'appelle Kusari. (le lien, la chaîne) D'ailleurs, je précise que pour lui, le nombre de ses queues ne reflète pas de niveau de puissance quelconque, mais plutôt sa fonction assez…particulière. Elle aussi expliquée dans le second chapitre, comme beaucoup de choses. Pour Naruto, il entre dès maintenant dans la danse ! Gaara sera aussi de la partie, mais je vais pas en dire plus pour l'instant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Rendez-vous à Meiro**_

"Le village de Meiro ? "

Naruto hocha la tête. Son interlocuteur le regardait avec une méfiance grandissante. Il était déjà rare de voir des gamins de 13ans se promener seuls par ici, mais qui voulaient aller à Meiro !

"Tu ne comptes pas te rendre là-bas, j'espère ? "

"Si ! répondit-il aussitôt, sans réfléchir. Et je dois y être avant midi ! "

L'homme fronça encore davantage les sourcils, si toutefois c'était possible.

"Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, mais… Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Tu sais que le démon risque toujours de revenir ? "

"Le démon ?" répéta Naruto, intrigué.

"TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS ? hurla l'homme, sidéré. Tu veux te rendre à Meiro et tu ne connais même pas son histoire ? "

"…Je sais qu'il a été déserté…" répondit-il, un peu maladroitement.

Le vendeur soupira et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le jeune ninja s'exécuta.

"Ecoute…Effectivement, ce village a été déserté il y a deux ans, suite à l'attaque d'un démon. Un démon aigle du nom d'Aoiwashi, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé… Il y a eu très peu de survivants, et ces survivants n'avaient jamais pu voir grand-chose. En tous cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après l'attaque, le démon a disparu. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Mais personne ne l'a vu quitter le village. On dit qu'il est toujours dans les parages, c'est pourquoi plus personne n'ose s'y aventurer, même si deux ans se sont écoulés. Et je te conseillerais d'en faire autant. Mais bon, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir… poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est juste un ou deux kilomètres plus au Nord. Merci d'être passé. "

Là-dessus, il reprit l'entretient de ses produits, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention au garçon blond. Celui-ci, après l'avoir remercié à son tour, reprit donc son chemin. Mais sa nervosité avait encore augmenté, si toutefois c'était possible. Un démon à Meiro ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Déjà qu'il avait quitté Konoha depuis plus d'une journée sans prévenir personne… Et pas pour une entreprise toute innocente, loin de là… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…

En effet, les trois années d'entraînement intensif au possible de Naruto avec Jiraya, alias Ero-Sennin, avait été interrompues au bout deleur quatrième mois, lorsqu'un oiseau-messager avait prié son légendaire professeur de partir pour une mission de la plus haute importance dans les plus brefs délais. Le jeune garçon s'était donc fait raccompagner à Konoha où le Sennin s'était contenté de lui recommander de suivre l'entraînement de Kakashi jusqu'à son retour, avant de le planter délibérément. Seule ombre au tableau : Kakashi-sensei manquait à l'appel, ayant également été investi d'une mission. Le malheureux Naruto avait donc cru devoir passer sa journée à dormir entre deux plats de ramens, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le mot laissé à son intention sur sa table…

Naruto retira le mot de sa poche et le relut pour la énième fois. Il s'agissait d'un mot plutôt court, concis, écrit d'une main rapide et précise, mais l'écriture était élégante. Une écriture qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille :

_Naruto_

_Je me suis arrangé pour que ce message te parvienne. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Je présume que je ne maîtrisais pas encore suffisamment mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais cette fois, ce sera différent. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné ces derniers mois et j'ose espérer que ça a aussi été ton cas. Si tu comptes me défier à nouveau, rends-toi seul au village déserté de Meiro demain avant midi. Tu peux le trouver sur n'importe quelle carte de Konoha. Je t'y attendrai. Si tu te défiles, tu ne m'intéresses plus._

_Tâche d'être à l'heure !_

_Sasuke_

Il avait lu et relu ce message pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pour être sûr, il avait comparé la signature à celle du formulaire d'inscription pour l'examen Chuunin et à divers autres qu'il avait vu son rival écrire, mais aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bien la même. La question de la signification du mot « demain » ne s'était même pas posée pour lui. Sasuke avait très bien pu s'arranger pour connaître le jour où il recevrait le message à l'aide d'un jutsu quelconque. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait dans ce mot, c'était que le temps lui était compté.

Il avait pensé en parler à quelqu'un, mais le mot lui intimait de se rendre seul au point de rendez-vous, et il s'était douté que Tsunade s'y serait formellement opposée. Il avait donc rapidement plié bagages et quitté Konoha sans même songer à laisser un mot. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser s'envoler une occasion pareille de ramener Sasuke !

_"Si tu te défiles, tu ne m'intéresses plus. "_

Il serra les dents à la lecture de ce passage. Il savait bien ce qu'il signifiait. Son ancien ami avait tout fait pour briser à jamais les liens qui l'unissaient à lui, mais en avait apparemment volontairement laissé un intact : leur rivalité. Ce défi était aussi une forme de test. Si Naruto ne se montrait pas à la hauteur et se défilait, il renoncerait même à essayer de le battre. Sa combativité faisait après tout partie de sa force. Le ninja blond grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou dépité devant l'ardeur que le Uchiha mettait à essayer de le battre. Car désormais, il se battait pour le tuer. En fait, beaucoup de choses étaient obscures dans le raisonnement actuel de Sasuke, et Naruto ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser… La seule chose certaine, c'était qu'il ne renoncerait pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive et que ça lui plaise ou non, il le ramènerait ! Il l'avait promis à Sakura, mais surtout, il se l'était promis à lui-même ! Pas question de revenir sur ses décisions !

Serrant le papier dans son poing, il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Oui ! Démon ou pas, il se rendrait à Meiro, et il ramènerait son rival une fois pour toute !

"Yosh ! Tiens-toi bien, Sasuke ! J'arrive ! "

Et ayant achevé de se réapprovisionner, il repartit au pas de course.

* * *

Naruto s'essuya le front d'un revers de main et contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Aussi loin que puisse porter le regard, il n'y avait que de la pierre, percée par de nombreuses et larges crevasses. Ces dernières, peu profondes, formaient un véritable dédale de roche et abritaient du vent environnant les maisons d'un village. Le village de Meiro. Le garçon frissonna légèrement, et pas uniquement à cause du vent. En fait de maisons, on pouvait aussi bien parler de ruines. Une bonne partie du village avait été ravagée par le démon et le gris environnent ajoutait à l'aspect sinistre et morbide du tableau. Mais Naruto constata avec surprise que le reste avait été épargné, comme si quelque chose avait stoppé le monstre à un moment donné… 

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il regarda le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, il était dans les temps. Déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il sauta du haut de son poste d'observation et atterrit non loin d'une des quelques « habitations », écrasant au passage une chose d'un blanc jaunâtre qu'il prit d'abord pour du calcaire. Il réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un ossement humain. Il s'en dégagea prestement avec un cri dégoûté, réprimant un début de nausée.

"Pas gai, comme endroit…" commenta-t-il, soulagé d'entendre sa propre voix.

Il se redressa et balaya les rues en ruines du regard. Et maintenant ? Il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire, sinon chercher ?

"Sasuke !" appela-t-il en s'élançant à travers les rues, en quête d'un signe quelconque de son rival.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee ! Eh, le bâtard ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, j'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour jouer à cache-cache ! "

Déambulant au hasard des carrefours, il passa six bonnes minutes à chercher en vain le jeune déserteur. Il s'arrêta finalement au coin d'une rue, lâcha un nouveau juron et croisa les bras.

'Kusou ! Il aurait pas pu m'indiquer un endroit plus précis ? Il croit que c'est marrant de cavaler comme ça dans ce cimetière ? Purée, si je le retrouve, il va m'entendre !'

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'accouda à un mur encore stable avec lassitude. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Si l'on jugeait par la position du Soleil, Midi devait être passé depuis longtemps.

"Kusou…" lâcha-t-il à nouveau en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière.

Toujours. Il fallait **toujours** que ça se termine comme ça. Encore un espoir en l'air ? Pfff…Il avait quand même reçu le message, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Et ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sasuke de faire des blagues d'aussi mauvais goût, et encore moins de se défiler après avoir lancé un défis…

'Sasuke…'

"Je me doutais que tu viendrais…Naruto. "

Naruto se figea. Cette voix…grave, basse…presque rauque…pas celle de Sasuke…une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos… Il fit volte-face et son sang se glaça.

"I-Itachi ?" cria-t-il presque.

"Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile. Dommage que tu aies mis tant de temps à retourner à Konoha." renchérit une autre voix, qu'il n'eu aucun mal à identifier.

Il se retourna tout de même pour confirmer ses soupçons. Un peu plus loin derrière lui se tenait Kisame. Sans qu'il y pense vraiment, les mots jaillirent alors tous seuls de sa bouche, avec force, et il fut surpris de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Où est Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? "

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Kisame parvint à agrandir radicalement ses yeux de poisson, et on put même percer une légère lueur de surprise dans les Sharingans d'Itachi. Puis, finalement, l'homme-requin partit d'un grand rire, dévoilant ainsi son impressionnante dentition.

"« Où est Sasuke ? » ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Elle est bien bonne ! "

"Où est-il ? s'emporta Naruto. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit ! "

Itachi laissa échapper un soupir consterné tandis que l'hilarité de Kisame redoublait.

"Hé hé… Tu as quand même du cran, à défaut d'avoir de la cervelle ! lui lança-t-il avec dédain en essayant de se calmer. « Où est Sasuke ? », hein ? Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée, Itachi ? "

Et avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf », le garçon-renard se retrouva avec un kunai sous le menton et les deux poignets fermement maintenus par la main droite de l'aîné des Uchiha.

"Pour un héritier du Sharingan… souffla celui-ci dans son oreille, il n'y a rien de plus facile que d'imiter l'écriture de quelqu'un. "

Naruto cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

"Et à plus forte raison s'il s'agit de son propre frère. poursuivit son ennemi. Mais maintenant, assez ri, tu vas nous suivre. "

Cette dernière phrase sembla le réveiller.

"Vous n'aurez pas Kyûbi ! Lâchez-moi !" hurla-t-il en réponse en se débattant.

A sa surprise, Itachi le lâcha aussitôt. Il faut dire que dans sa position précédente, il avait été à portée des coups de pieds. Naruto ne laissa pas passer sa chance et exécuta aussitôt le signe familier :

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ! "**

La suite lui échappa complètement. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des clones alentours, Itachi s'était précipité sur lui et lui avait administré un très violent direct à l'estomac, tandis que Kisame tenait sans problème les clones en respect à lui tout seul, distribuant des coups de son katana à tort et à travers, avec une précision surprenante pour un engin d'aspect aussi lourd et peu maniable.

"Com-ment… ?" laissa échapper Naruto, le souffle coupé.

"Tu es encore trop lent." répondit simplement Itachi en lui décochant un crochet dans la mâchoire.

Le garçon sentit le sang jaillir de sa bouche, mais cette douleur-là fut vite compensée par le coup de pied mémorable qui l'envoya s'écraser avec un cri de douleur contre le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé un peu plus tôt.

"Je persiste à penser qu'il serait plus simple de lui couper les bras et les jambes. " dit Kisame tandis que le garçon malmené s'efforçait de se relever.

"Nous avons besoin de lui entier. répliqua Itachi d'un ton égal. Nous ne devons pas lui infliger de dégâts qui ne soient pas réversibles par les pouvoirs du renard à neuf queues. "

C'était assez clair pour Kisame. Lorsque Naruto, étant enfin parvenu à se redresser, choisit de foncer sur lui, il l'esquiva donc sans difficulté et lui administra un coup bien placé de son arme, lui déchirant le côté gauche. Le garçon hurla de douleur et s'effondra, incapable de bouger avec une telle blessure. Entre son épaule et sa hanche, une bonne partie de son corps était en sang. Toutefois, constata Itachi, Kisame avait bien visé. La chair était à vif et le sang coulait abondamment, mais aucun organe vital n'avait été atteint. Kyûbi pouvait parfaitement soigner ce genre de blessure. Cela prendrait juste un peu de temps. Assez pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

"Mais il y a toujours ta manie de laisser des traces." soupira le Uchiha en contemplant les traces de sang laissées par leur captif tandis que son acolyte le hissait sur son épaule.

"Et après ? renchérit l'intéressé. Du moment qu'ils ne trouvent pas le repaire. Et puis, de toutes façons, en admettant que quelqu'un trouve ces traces, à ce moment-là, il sera beaucoup trop tard. "

Naruto les entendait. Piégé… Il avait été piégé. Et il n'avait strictement rien pu faire. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça… Pas question ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire !

"Lâche…moi…enflure… !" parvint-il à articuler, malgré la douleur, en se débattant comme il pouvait de plus belle.

Mais un coup sec contre sa nuque le fit taire et il s'immobilisa définitivement, à moitié assommé. Itachi soupira. Quel gamin entêté ! C'en devenait lassant…

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit alors se retourner. Reconnaissable aux mâchoires de plante carnivore encadrant son corps, leur espion se tenait à présent devant lui.

"Ah, vous l'avez tout de même eu. constata-t-il. Dépêchez-vous, Deidara et Sasori sont revenus et nous comptions vous attendre, mais le gamin n'est pas très…coopératif. "

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu, emportant Naruto.

* * *

Et voilà! Premier chapitre fini! (c'est à cause de ces passages qui peuvent paraître violents et des quelques gros mots que cette fic est classée ainsi. Vous n'aurez rien de bien pire que ça, rassurez-vous.) Bon, comme ça, le résumé est justifié! La suite ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à arriver. Vive les vacances! Par contre, les chapitres risquent de devenir de plus en plus longs. J'espère que c'est un bien... Merci aux reviewers! 

Review, please?


	3. Entre Humains et Démons

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure et Suspense. Y'a aussi du romantisme, mais… ben, en général, c'est surtout de l'amitié, à une exception près.

Couples : Nan j'vous l'dirai pas :P

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est beaucoup trop cher ! Mais bon, il y a quand même mes OC.

Et hop ! Quatre reviews supplémentaires ! Merci à tous et à toutes!

**Popsy :** Ravie que ça te plaise! Merci pour tes compliments et tes conseils ! Ben, personnellement, j'aime bien le système des différentes polices, donc, je vais le garder, mais par contre, je vais arrêter de dire à quoi correspond telle ou telle police au début, ça devient lourd et je change à chaque fois… Sinon, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Naruto étant le héros du mangas, en général, on a plutôt tendance à mettre les autres en avant dans les fics. Mais comme j'adore ce perso, là, il est en plein centre ! (c'est aussi mon côté masochiste… Plus j'aime quelqu'un, plus je le fais souffrir, on dirait)

**yuzu :** Je compatis. Les exams, c'est vraiment pas la joie ! En ce qui me concerne, là, j'y échappe, étant en seconde, et j'en profite ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, quand tu pourras le lire. Bon courage pour les exams et merci pour ta review !

**goudou :** Heu…C'est pas vraiment Naruto qui est faible, c'est surtout Itachi et Kisame qui sont forts. En plus, c'était du deux contre un. Mais bon, j'avoue que les descriptions des scènes de combat n'ont jamais été mon fort… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même !

**Stingmon :** Mais t'as fini de dévoiler mes points faibles, toi ? Grrrrrrrr… Non, c'est pas grave C'est sympas d'avoir reviewer ! Mais me prends pas en pitié, frangine ! C'est pas parce que t'es une boss que je suis à plaindre ! lol Je me porte très bien avec ce nombre de reviews. (même si secrètement, je rêve de faire exploser ma boite mail avec !)

Bon, je vous avais prévenus que les chapitres deviendraient de plus en plus longs. Mais j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à pondre un truc aussi gros dès le deuxième chapitre… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

**Entre Humains et Démons**

Naruto se forçait à rester à demi conscient. Dans sa lutte contre la brume qui envahissait son cerveau, la douleur était son alliée, mais elle rendait encore plus floue sa conscience du monde extérieur. Il sentit confusément qu'ils se déplaçaient rapidement, ce qui augmentait encore son mal de crâne et son hémorragie. Ensuite, il avait entendu plusieurs personnes parler entre elles. A présent, on le transportait à nouveau, assez vite. Il s'aperçut alors que la douleur s'était un peu atténuée. Il trouva assez de force pour entrouvrir les yeux et vit sa blessure au côté. Elle avait beaucoup rétréci.

'Kyûbi…'

Brusquement, il prit pleinement conscience de sa situation. Il était en danger ! Il courait même un danger mortel ! Une panique étrange, animale, teintée de rage, s'empara de lui. Une sensation familière. Les pouvoirs du Kyûbi réagissaient au sentiment de danger imminent. Il sentit le chakra affluer rapidement en lui. Se battre…Il devait se battre ! Il fallait qu'il se défende !

**_Tue le premier…Tue avant d'être tué ! Détruire… Tuer…_**

"OUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !"

On le jeta brutalement à terre. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, fixant ses adversaires de ses yeux devenus rouges. Ils étaient quatre. Itachi, Kisame et deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit que d'autres se trouvaient non loin de lui. Peu importait. Ils étaient tous ennemis. Il les vit se mettre en position de combat.

"Maintenez-les. Le processus est long, mais une fois enclenché, ils ne poseront plus de problèmes."

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification du « les », quand il lui sembla entendre une voix crier son nom. Une voix familière… Mais plutôt que de se retourner pour vérifier, il chargea, cherchant à créer une ouverture dans la défense de ses assaillants. Ces derniers se défendaient bien et avaient l'avantage du nombre. Ainsi que celui de la position tactique. Eux l'encerclaient, et lui tentait vainement de s'échapper, attaquant de toute son énergie. Il sentait une présence se battre à ses côtés, mais ne s'accordait même pas le temps d'identifier cet allié, occupé à distribuer des coups de poings, de pieds et de griffes renforcés par le chakra à tort et à travers. Beaucoup de ses coups faisaient mouche grâce à sa vitesse redoublée par le pouvoir du démon, et l'autre faisait aussi des dégâts, apparemment, mais leurs adversaires se relayaient pour parer les coups, se protégeaient entre eux, ripostaient avec divers attaques et parvenaient malgré tout à les tenir en respect. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Naruto sentait le niveau de chakra augmenter et ses ennemis s'affaiblir. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par prendre l'avantage…

Soudain, une douleur cuisante le stoppa en plein élan. Il eu l'impression que quelque chose avait explosé en lui. C'avait été tellement soudain qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Il se réceptionna à quatre pattes et essaya de reprendre son souffle, encore sous le choc, mais une autre vague de douleur, plus violente que la première, transperça aussitôt son corps. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler à côté de lui, mais lui-même était trop occupé à essayer de contenir la douleur et à crier de toute la force de ses poumons pour s'en soucier. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes tandis que de l'énergie semblait exploser dans l'intégralité de son organisme…Etait-ce du chakra ?

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'

Il sentait d'insupportables démangeaisons sur chaque centimètre cube de sa peau, ses oreilles étaient en feu et quelque chose le lançait horriblement, dans le bas de son dos. Les assauts intérieurs du chakra doublèrent d'intensité. Les démangeaisons devenaient brûlures. C'était insupportable…

'Qu'ils arrêtent…Faîtes que tout s'arrête… ! S'il vous plaît !'

Tapies dans l'ombre, perchées sur l'une des grosses poutres disposées près du plafond surplombant cette étrange salle, leur chakra masqué, trois petites silhouettes observaient la scène. Tous trois tremblaient d'impatience et brûlaient d'intervenir, enragés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, mais ils attendaient tout de même. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance. Pas question d'échouer. Même s'ils avaient déjà techniquement l'avantage, ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et agir au bon moment. Le plus grand des trois observait les ninjas en manteaux noirs, le corps tendu comme un arc, en attente du moment propice. Il vit leurs ennemis entamer la composition de signes. Ils entraient dans une phase où ils devaient aider manuellementà l'exécution totale de l'expérience. Maintenant. Il s'élança. Les deux autres le suivirent.

Brusquement, Naruto sentit que tout s'arrêtait. Du moins, pas exactement. La douleur était toujours là, mais l'incroyable pression de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Que se passait-il, cette fois ? Il percevait des signes d'agitation. Des bruits de lutte, des cris qui semblaient parfois être des cris d'animaux, des incantations de jutsus, le bruit d'une pierre qui s'effondre… Il sentit quelque chose le soulever rapidement du sol, avec une force prodigieuse.

**"Viens, mon mignon ! On va faire un tour !"**

Une voix étrange…Qui semblait féminine. Rien n'aurait pu le déconcerter davantage. Il eu l'impression qu'il volait… Mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de s'en assurer. Malmené par tous ces efforts, les blessures qu'il lui restait et la pression intérieure du chakra, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Sasuke soupira. Très franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si facile. Et Orochimaru non plus, apparemment… 

Trois espions ennemis avaient fini par être démasqués dans les rangs des sbires de l'homme-serpent. L'ennui, c'était qu'à ce moment-là, ils avaient été envoyés en mission depuis déjà deux jours. Sasuke et deux autres ninjas avaient donc été lancés à leur poursuite, avec pour mission de les tuer. Leur maître ne se souciait même pas de savoir qui les avait envoyés. Il disait avoir trop d'ennemis pour s'intéresser de près à ce genre de chose. Une autre manifestation de son assurance née de son arrogance… Il leur avait bien précisé qu'il n'attendait pas de leurs nouvelles avant au moins un ou deux mois, étant donné le délais qui les séparait de la date de disparition des trois suspects, la distance à laquelle se trouvait le lieu de la mission prévue et le fait qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Le groupe ainsi formé était donc parti. Ils s'étaient séparés au bout du troisième jour, comme prévu, et l'héritier des Uchiha avait eu la chance de tomber sur la bonne piste. Deux semaines en tout avaient suffi pour mener à bien la mission.

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Un sourire froid, sans joie, reflétant un certain sadisme teinté de mépris. Ca, il avait eu de la chance. Le plus dur avait été de retrouver ces hommes. Mais ils avaient eu la bonne idée de rester ensemble, et bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise et de ses quatre mois d'entraînement, il était parvenu à les défaire à lui tout seul. Il faut dire qu'en plus, ils l'avaient sous-estimé, il l'avait bien vu. L'un des quelques avantages que lui donnaient ses 13ans… C'était vraiment pitoyable.

Une brusque sensation de froid dans son cou le tira de ses pensées.

"Arr…Ca suffit !" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il saisit fermement l'intrus par le cou et le détacha de sa nuque, puis le maintint à hauteur de son visage, à une distance d'à peu près dix centimètres. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Suigyoku. L'ennui, avec cet animal, c'était qu'il était collant. Toujours en quête d'une source de chaleur quelconque, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de réquisitionner la chaleur corporelle de son maître… Quoique Sasuke ne fut pas absolument sûr que le terme « maître » convienne… Il laissa tomber le reptile devant lui. Ce dernier le fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes, sifflant avec reproche, mais le garçon ne broncha même pas. Il avait l'habitude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils exécutaient les missions ensemble. Le jeune ninja leva les yeux au ciel. Orochimaru et ses principes !

Non pas que son entraînement ne lui ait pas été bénéfique, loin de là. Il avait conscience d'avoir progressé. Mais cela étant, le ninja légendaire n'avait jamais cessé d'ajouter des touches toutes personnelles à son apprentissage. Pour commencer, il tâchait de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, le plus souvent indirectement, mais parfois au cours de longs sermons sur le meilleur état d'esprit à adopter en combat ou vis à vis de ses ennemis, l'art de la manipulation et de la trahison, etc… Pourtant, le jeune shinobi se doutait qu'il savait pertinemment que son élève n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il l'avait rejoint pour acquérir du pouvoir, un point c'était tout, et il en avait plein le dos des leçons de morales, qu'elles viennent d'Orochimaru ou de Kabuto, qui ne cessait de lui recommander la discrétion et la prudence. Ce genre de choses ne regardaient que lui.

Toutefois, son maître ne lui avait encore jamais fait pression sur quoi que ce soit, d'abord parce que Sasuke exécutait les ordres sans rechigner, ensuite parce qu'il semblait nourrir l'espoir fou qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par s'ouvrir un peu plus, pour au final devenir comme lui. Ou un pantin… Mais pour cela, il n'y avait aucune chance. Sasuke refusait tout net l'idée de se laisser manipuler. Par qui que ce fut.

En revanche, il n'avait pas pu se soustraire à l'obligation de se voir attribuer un serpent. Au début, il avait voulu s'y opposer, mais Orochimaru lui avait expliqué qu'un serpent pouvait s'avérer un allié précieux en mission, et que savoir s'en occuper facilitait l'apprentissage des rituels d'invocation destinés à en appeler un. A travers cela, il n'avait pas été difficile d'interpréter l'intérêt profond de cette entreprise. Premièrement, il s'agissait d'un moyen d'évaluer la docilité du Uchiha, et ensuite, le serpent, en plus de seconder son jeune maître, pourrait se charger de le surveiller. Sasuke s'était donc arrangé. Il avait accepté d'apprendre à s'occuper des serpents, mais s'était contenté des leçons techniques, souhaitant passer à la pratique en dernier lieu. A ce stade, il avait lui-même choisi un serpent déniché au cours d'une de ses missions. Persuadé de son échec face à un sujet entièrement sauvage, Orochimaru avait laissé faire. Le jeune déserteur de Konoha avait donc surpris tout le monde en parvenant, après maintes morsures et usages d'anti-poisons, à « apprivoiser » l'animal en un temps records de quatre semaines. Deux autres semaines avaient suffi à a achever son dressage. Désormais, son partenaire obéissait à la lettre, faisait un parfait espion et voleur et était un atout précieux en combat grâce à sa petite taille qui facilitait sa discrétion et aux nombreux effets pouvant être produits par le poison secrété dans ses crochets. Son espèce lui échappait, mais Orochimaru lui avait recommandé un serpent de ce genre, précisément parce que son poison offrait de nombreuses possibilités, pouvant aussi bien paralyser un ennemi que le tuer. Il l'avait baptisé Suigyoku à cause des magnifiques nuances de vert de ses écailles. (1)

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant le reptile qui, las de montrer son mécontentement à son maître, rampait désormais dans l'herbe en quête de mulots. En fait, il lui avait souvent été utile, aussi bien en mission que pour l'aider à la maîtrise des techniques d'invocation, et peut-être même avait-il fini par s'y attacher… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avec lassitude. Cela devait finir par arriver… Il ne pouvait tout bonnement plus supporter sa solitude. Bien sûr, il avait bien vu qu'Orochimaru lui « tendait les bras », pour ainsi dire. Il se montrait toujours « affectueux » et flatteur, et tout le monde savait qu'il parlait de lui comme de son successeur. Mais Sasuke, pour sa part, savait pertinemment que le principal intérêt qu'il avait pour l'homme-serpent était qu'il devait être sa prochaine enveloppe corporelle. Et de toutes façons, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner par ce genre de flatteries mielleuses (et s'entendre appeler « Sasuke-kun » l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose) et avait résolu de ne se lier à personne au sein de cette organisation. Il n'y était que pour augmenter sa puissance, et son unique but était de tuer Itachi. Après, peu importait. De toutes manières, il était trop tard. Trop tard…

Le jeune garçon se laissa aller contre un tronc d'arbre, se détendant un peu. Orochimaru ne l'attendait pas avant longtemps. Il pouvait prendre son temps pour rentrer. Bien sûr, il accordait toujours autant d'importance à son entraînement, mais retourner là-bas ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Dans l'immédiat, il pouvait toujours savourer ce temps de liberté. Il regarda le ciel. Il faisait plutôt beau, ce jour-là. Pas un nuage ne venait perturber cette immensité bleue. Presque trop bleue…

Une image surgit alors dans son esprit, s'imposant à lui avec insistance. Bleus…mouillés d'amertume…presque suppliants…

_"…Pourquoi ?"_

Sasuke grimaça et ferma étroitement les yeux, mais l'image subsista.

_"Pourquoi as-tu changé ? Pourquoi toi ?"_

"La ferme !"

Il secoua violemment la tête, déterminé à chasser ce souvenir. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Il fallait toujours que ça le reprenne…

_'Imbécile…'_

Il soupira, tenant son visage d'une main. Sa voix intérieure, maintenant. Elle avait commencé à se manifester plutôt souvent, depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha… Depuis qu'il avait battu Naruto…Ce baka…

_"Je l'ai pourtant déjà dit à Sakura. Oubliez-moi."_

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté, tout simplement ? Il n'aurait pas dû s'échiner tant à essayer de le ramener. Il aurait dû comprendre…Comprendre qu'il était trop tard…

_'Pauvre idiot…'_

N'importe qui aurait vite réalisé. Il avait vraiment essayé de le tuer. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces. Sans aucune retenue. Il avait déjà chassé ses sentiments. Rien ne pouvait le stopper. Seuls les imbéciles persistaient dans ces situations. Pourtant…il avait continué. Il s'était battu, lui aussi. Jusqu'au bout. Tout ça pour le ramener… Il ne semblait tout simplement pas concevoir l'idée que le Sasuke qu'il avait connu avait disparu…

'_Et tu sais qu'au bout du compte, c'est lui qui a raison.'_

Le shinobi brun laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. Naruto avait toujours été un imbécile et il l'avait toujours su. Mais il était incroyable de constater tout ce dont un imbécile était capable, finalement. Le ninja le plus imprévisible qu'il puisse exister et qu'il existerait sans doute jamais… Même lui, Uchiha Sasuke, lui qui n'avait juré que par sa haine et son envie de meurtre, même lui n'avait rien pu faire. Même lui n'en était pas venu à bout…de sa détermination.

_'Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser en vie. Depuis ce jour, tu ne souhaites plus qu'une chose : le revoir.'_

"Peuh !"

Le Uchiha se redressa, renvoyant la voix au plus profond de son esprit. Il était trop tard. Il l'avait dit et redit. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière…

Tandis que son serpent remontait le long de son corps pour retourner dans son sac de voyage, un petit rongeur entre les dents, le ninja déserteur tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, pensif. Et lui ? Avait-il enfin renoncé ? C'était plus que probable. Il avait échoué dans sa tentative de le ramener, et avec le temps, cela ne pouvait devenir que de plus en plus difficile. Mais non… Uzumaki Naruto n'abandonnait jamais…

A nouveau, il hocha lentement la tête, puis se remit en route.

* * *

"Je t'assure ! Il a bougé !" 

"La ferme ! Tu veux que son état empire ?"

"Mais regarde, je te dis !"

"Vous allez vous taire, tous les deux ? Je crois qu'il se réveille."

Naruto entendait des voix, mais il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'elles disaient… Il lui semblait qu'elles parlaient de lui… Il ne se sentait pas très bien… Il avait l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans tout son corps et il lui semblait que ses oreilles n'étaient pas à la bonne place… Et il y avait aussi quelque chose de bizarre, sous lui… Ouvrir les yeux… Voir ce qui se passe…

Il y parvint lentement, clignant des paupières pour chasser les ombres qui obscurcissaient sa vue. Il commençait à distinguer les contours de deux formes penchées sur lui, quand brusquement, une tornade dorée se jeta sur lui.

"SAAAAAAALUT !"

Il se redressa d'un bloc, quelque chose de plutôt lourd cramponné à son cou dans une étreinte particulièrement douloureuse, bien qu'affectueuse.

"Arrête, tu vas l'étouffer." lâcha une voix à côté d'eux.

"Ben dis donc ! Ils t'ont pas mal amoché, rigolo ! poursuivit la tornade, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Tu te sens mieux ? Ton démon a l'air fort ! Tu viens d'où ? Et tu t'appelles comment ?"

Naruto s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Il décida finalement de focaliser son attention sur cette chose en train de l'étrangler. Il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, à l'air un peu plus jeune que lui.

"Où…je suis ?" parvint-il à demander, l'air hagard.

La fille se dégagea aussitôt et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clair qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas qu'aux épaules, la peau assez bronzée et, détail plutôt surprenant, des yeux jaunes pétillants.

"T'as l'air d'aller mieux ! On vient de t'arracher aux griffes de ces psychopathes ! Là, tu es dans notre piaule. Bienvenue chez nous !"

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une maison. Ou en tous cas, il supposa que ce devait en être une. Il était assis sur un simple futon à l'air assez vieux et usé, contre le mur d'une pièce carrée, pas bien grande, et d'aspect assez miteux. Le bois des murs était humide et de la moisissure en recouvrait certaines parties, tandis que d'autres semblaient envahies par les termites. Il y avait aussi une ou deux toiles d'araignée dans les coins, et le sol était plutôt poussiéreux. Bref, un endroit d'aspect assez misérable… Mais Naruto n'était pas réellement en état de s'en soucier.

Il remarqua alors la présence de deux garçons à côté de lui. L'un semblait à peu près du même âge que la fille, et l'observait de ses yeux bleus sombre d'un air assez soucieux, semblant se demander s'il était bien remis. Ses cheveux courts étaient châtain foncé et sa peau semblait naturellement très sombre. L'autre garçon devait avoir son âge, peut-être même un peu plus. Sa coupe de cheveux (une longue et fine queue de cheval noire qui devait lui arriver au moins à la taille) le fit hausser un sourcil, mais pas autant que ses yeux. Le droit était noir, et le gauche d'un orange luisant, qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Il le fixait avec intensité, l'air presque…irrité ? Mais par quoi ?

"Vous…m'avez sauvé ?" demanda Naruto, surpris.

Le plus jeune des deux garçons acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Tu as eu de la chance, ils auraient pu faire plus de dégâts. Mais…"

"Moi, c'est Kaminari ! l'interrompit brusquement la fille. Et toi ?"

"…Naruto. répondit-il lentement. Uzumaki Naruto. Hum…Merci de m'avoir aidé !" ajouta-t-il en retrouvant un peu de son entrain habituel. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua leurs étuis à shurikens. "Vous êtes ninjas aussi ?"

"Ouais. répondit la fille. C'est cool que tu en sois un aussi ! On aura pas à t'apprendre ! Sinon, c'est sympas, comme nom, Naruto !"

"Ca suffit, Kaminari. l'arrêta son aîné, parlant pour la première fois. Autant tirer tout de suite les choses au clair."

"Mais ça va le perturber, si on lui dit trop brusquement…" commença l'autre garçon.

L'autre l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Tais toi et vas chercher un miroir. Toi… ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on t'explique certaines choses…"

Il était de cet avis. Il se demandait de quoi ces trois gamins pouvaient bien parler.

"Premièrement, qui est ton démon ?"

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

"Vous…savez ?"

"Oui. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît." répondit-il sèchement. Il comptait visiblement en finir vite.

"…Kyûbi no Yohko… répondit-il avec méfiance. Un renard à neuf queues…"

Le garçon acquiesça.

"Il paraîtrait que tu as des…amis humains. C'est ça ?"

Comment ça des « amis humains » ? Qu'est-ce que ce type lui voulait, avec ses questions ?

"Comment ça, « amis humains » ?" répliqua-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

"Heu, Noroi… On devrait peut-être commencer par lui expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé, tu crois pas ?" risqua Kaminari.

Naruto sursauta.

"Hein ? Ils m'ont fait quelque chose ?"

Le garçon (ou Noroi) soupira. Il redoutait ce moment…

"Bon, très bien… Naruto, c'est ça ? Prépare toi et…regarde donc tes mains."

L'intéressé commença à s'inquiéter. Se préparer ? A quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ces types lui avaient fait ? Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il leva ses mains devant lui…et ne put retenir un hurlement de surprise et d'horreur. Ses mains étaient couvertes de poils d'un roux tirant sur le blond, il avait des coussinets noirs à la place de ses paumes et ses doigts se terminaient par de petites griffes recourbées. Paniqué, il porta ces mains à son visage. Il sentit que les marques sur ses joues s'étaient creusées, mais surtout, il sentait également des poils autour d'elles. Il palpa son nez avec inquiétude, et à sa surprise, constata que cet endroit était dépourvu de poils. En revanche, son nez était étrangement chaud et humide…comme un museau…

"Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" hurla-t-il en continuant à découvrir son nouveau corps, découvrant notamment qu'une petite queue touffue lui avait poussé.

"Les membres de l'organisation Akatsuki ont essayé de laisser ton démon prendre le contrôle de ton corps, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il soit obligé de leur obéir par la suite. répondit calmement Noroi. Pour cela, il leur fallait procéder petit à petit, et vous faire fusionner à un moment donné. Nous ne leur en avons pas laissé le temps. Désolés de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt. C'est une expérience douloureuse."

Douloureuse sembla être un mot bien faible à Naruto pour évoquer la torture qu'il avait subie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus dans l'immédiat. A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? En quel monstre l'avait-on transformé ?

C'est alors que le troisième membre du groupe revint de sa commission, tirant une grande glace carrée, à peine plus petite que lui, derrière lui.

"J'ai un miroir… dit-il prudemment en se tournant vers Naruto. Bon, tu vas peut-être avoir un choc, mais…"

Sans l'écouter, il se jeta devant l'objet et fixa son reflet. Bien qu'il se soit attendu à à peu près tout, il laissa tout de même échapper un cri de surprise au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. La majeure partie de son corps était recouverte de fins et courts poils blonds-roux, et ses pieds, comme ses mains, étaient pourvus de griffes et avaient des coussinets en guise de plante. Ses cheveux, bien que tirant plus sur le roux qu'auparavant, étaient toujours là, et il s'aperçut que deux petites oreilles pointues pointaient au milieu d'eux, de part et d'autre de son crâne. Ses oreilles initiales avaient disparu. Une queue touffue qui devait faire environ le tiers de sa taille lui avait poussé et battait l'air derrière lui. Son visage n'avait pas tellement changé. En fait, il était presque le même que celui qu'il avait lorsque le chakra de Kyûbi filtrait. Ses marques étaient un peu plus larges et profondes, et ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur carmin, avec les deux fentes noires en guise de pupilles. Ses dents étaient également un peu plus grandes et plus pointues que la normale. Il avait aussi des poils sur les joues, le menton et à certains endroits du cou, mais ils étaient plus courts et clairsemés. Au fond, il s'était attendu à pire. Son aspect n'était pas si désagréable à l'œil. Il se calma un peu.

"Mais… hésita-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres, je vais rester comme ça ?"

"Cela dépend…" répondit Noroi.

"Hein ? De quoi ?"

"Pour commencer, il faut que tu apprennes qui nous sommes…"

Naruto les considéra avec surprise et méfiance. « Qui ils étaient » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, cette fois ?

"Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de nous faire confiance."

Il fit la moue.

"Dîtes moi une fois pour toutes qui vous êtes et je verrai si je peux vous faire confiance !" s'offusqua-t-il.

Noroi inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. A cet instant, bouche bée, Naruto vit les corps des trois ninjas se métamorphoser, se couvrant de poils ou, dans le cas de Kaminari, de plumes. Leurs doigts s'aiguisèrent de griffes, et des queues jaillirent du bas de leur dos. Bientôt, il eu face à lui trois enfants-animaux, dans le même état que lui. Noroi était devenu une sorte de loup noir à moitié humain, avec cette fois les deux yeux oranges et deux queues. Kaminari avait à présent des serres à la place des mains et des pieds, et ses longues plumes bleues formaient des ailes dépassant de ses bras. Ses yeux avaient conservé leur couleur jaune, dont l'origine n'était plus un mystère. Elle ressemblait vaguement à une version de harpies qu'il avait un jour vue dessinée à Konoha, mais en plus jolie. Le dernier semblait avoir quelque chose d'un ours. Il était devenu plus trapu et avait à présent les yeux rouge sang.

"Vous…Vous êtes…"

**"Des demi-démons."** acheva le garçon-loup d'une voix devenue plus rauque.

Le garçon-renard ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'eux aussi avaient des démons en eux ? Et que l'Akatsuki avait également tenté de libérer leurs démons ? Mais pourtant…une minute plus tôt, ils avaient une apparence humaine… Comment s'y étaient-ils pris ?

"Nous avions aussi des démons en nous. dit Noroi en se retransformant. Une technique spéciale permet de te lier plus étroitement à ton démon. Ainsi, tu obtiens la possibilité de te transformer et d'acquérir une partie de sa force et de ses pouvoirs. Mais dans ces moments, c'est un peu comme si le démon partageait ton corps avec toi, plutôt que de te remplacer. Ta personnalité se rapproche donc de la sienne… Jusqu'à ce que tu te retransformes."

Les deux autres reprirent à leur tour leur aspect humain. Naruto essaya de comprendre le sens profond de ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

"Si je comprends bien…cette technique vous rapproche du statut de démon ?"

"Exactement. Si tu l'utilises, tu renonces à être humain." répondit le jeune shinobi.

Le garçon-renard déglutit.

"Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour que je retrouve mon apparence ?"

Son homologue loup émit un grognement.

"Donc…tu as bien des amis humains ?"

Naruto fut surpris. Mais maintenant, cette question prenait son sens.

"Comment vous le savez ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Il nous l'a dit." répondit-il en désignant un coin de la salle d'un signe de tête.

Naruto se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, car ce coin était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais… Ilbondit littéralement de surprise.

"G-Gaara !"

C'était bien lui. Parfaitement reconnaissable en dépit de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tapis, le jeune ninja de Suna le fixait de ses yeux bleu-vert avec intensité.

"Uzumaki Naruto." dit-il simplement en retour.

"Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'exclama-t-il, un peu surpris de constater qu'il était vraiment content de le voir.

"On vous a récupérés tous les deux quand on a attaqué l'Akatsuki. répondit Kaminari. Mais lui, il n'a pas perdu connaissance. Donc, on lui a déjà un peu tout expliqué…"

"Tu…t'es aussi fait prendre par ces types ?" demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Gaara.

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

"Mais alors…tu es…"

"Je n'ai pas pu lui imposer ma technique. l'interrompit Noroi, lisant dans ses pensées. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, apparemment, lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une zone d'ombre, vous prenez un aspect humain."

Gaara acquiesça à nouveau et se leva lentement, sortant de l'ombre. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière l'éclairait, son corps se métamorphosait un peu. Lui aussi avait deux oreilles pointues sur le dessus de sa tête et une queue presque aussi grande que lui et hérissée. Ses cheveux étaient plus auburn que roux, à présent, et du sable d'une couleur semblable recouvrait son corps. Ses mains étaient pourvues de cinq doigts identiques à ceux de Shûkaku, mais disposés comme ceux d'un humain. Il en allait de même pour ses orteils, et une fine pellicule de sable sombre recouvrait une partie de son visage, de la même façon que les poils de Naruto. Son nez semblait également humide, mais contrairement à lui, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment laid. En fait, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était mignon, comme ça…

"C'est lui qui nous a dit de ne pas t'imposer ce sort non plus… Sous prétexte que tu avais des amis parmi les humains…" poursuivit Noroi.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Il disait ça comme si l'idée lui paraissait complètement saugrenue.

"Est-ce le cas ?"

Son regard avait quelque chose de menaçant, comme s'il avait voulu inciter Naruto à bien réfléchir à sa réponse. Celui-ci se sentit quelque peu irrité et lui rendit son regard sans ciller, avec défi.

"Oui, j'ai des amis, et oui, ils sont humains ! Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?"

"J'en ai peur… soupira le demi-démon. Pour la simple raison que nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec les humains."

"D'où est-ce que tu sors cette idée débile ? s'offusqua Naruto. Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Si on pouvait pas, alors avec qui on pourrait vivre ?…"

"Tu dois le **savoir**, non ?" riposta Noroi en le foudroyant du regard.

Le garçon-renard se renfrogna mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Oui, il savait. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Eux aussi avaient dû être mis en quarantaine, comme lui… Ils faisaient peur, on ne voulait pas d'eux… Mais…des gens faisaient exception. Des gens l'avaient accepté. Il pouvait vivre avec eux. Et il voulait vivre avec eux.

"J'ai réfléchi à tout ça, tu sais. lui dit le garçon-loup. Notre condition, celle des humains…et même celle des démons. Et je ne pense pas me tromper dans ce que je vais te dire. Les démons ne peuvent pas vivre entre eux. Ils ne peuvent même vivre avec personne. Ils vivent dans la soif de meurtre et de destruction. C'est leur instinct : ils sont faits pour vivre seuls et tout détruire autour d'eux. Les humains, eux, sont obligés de vivre ensemble. S'ils ne travaillent pas de concert, ils n'arrivent à rien. Et ils ont déjà du mal à vivre entre eux… Car leur propre instinct les pousse à la méfiance et la cupidité. Nous…Nous sommes entre les deux. Des humains transformés par la solitude des démons. Les humains ne veulent pas de nous, parce que nous sommes différents. Nous sommes trop puissants, une puissance qui dépasse leur entendement et leur fait peur…ou les rend jaloux. Ils nous détestent pour cela. Et pour l'influence que les démons ont sur nous. Ils ne peuvent nous faire confiance, parce qu'ils ne peuvent nous comprendre. Nous tous, nous avons été exilés de leur monde par les démons."

Naruto frissonna légèrement. Le raisonnement de Noroi était logique… Et peut-être avait-il raison sur certains points, mais… Non. On pouvait lutter contre sa nature. Peu importaient les tendances des humains, il y avait des milliers de gens différents. Et il y en avait qui l'avaient accepté…

"Mais comme nous sommes en partie humains, nous souffrons de cette solitude. Nous sommes moins résistants que les démons, et nous la supportons mal. C'est pourquoi nous avons découvert une alternative. continua le brun sans se soucier du désaccord évident de son interlocuteur. En temps normal, le simple fait de vivre entre nous est déjà difficile, car nous sommes souvent instables, aussi bien psychiquement que dans le contrôle de nos pouvoirs. Mais une technique spéciale nous permet de nous lier les uns aux autres. Par le sang. Même pour un démon, le sang est une chose sacrée. Et ce sang-ci est particulier. Il te lie à tous ceux dans les veines de qui il coule, tout en renforçant ton lien avec ton démon, te donnant une maîtrise quasi-totale de tes pouvoirs."

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre, le temps que le réceptacle de Kyûbi assimile ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Cette technique s'appelle « Noroi no Ketsueki », la Malédiction du Sang. Mon démon m'a donné ce pouvoir, et j'ai lié à moi Kaminari et Nagare par son intermédiaire. Nous formons une sorte de clan. Et notre but est de trouver tous les demi-démons de ce monde, pour qu'ils nous rejoignent, et qu'ils échappent au calvaire de la solitude. A la base, c'est dans ce but que nous vous avons sauvés."

Il soupira, las d'avoir tant parlé.

"Voilà, tu sais tout."

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était donc ça… En fait, ces types pensaient libérer les autres demi-démons de leur solitude en les prenant avec eux. Au fond, c'était une idée généreuse, mais s'il fallait pour cela renoncer à sa vie d'humain… Il se rendit alors compte que tous le fixaient, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il fasse un commentaire…ou prenne une décision. Il reprit donc son air assuré habituel et fit exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

"…Bon, écoutez, je crois que votre truc n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, c'est sympa de nous avoir sauvés et d'essayer de nous aider, et je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais… Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme vous. J'insinue pas que vous êtes des monstres ni rien, mais… Si je dois rester avec vous pour toujours, ça veut dire que je laisse tout derrière moi. Et j'ai des choses à faire, là d'où je viens. J'ai des responsabilités, et un rêve à accomplir, mais surtout… j'ai des gens qui comptent pour moi. Je peux pas les laisser tomber. Oui, parce que tu te trompes : on peut très bien vivre avec les humains !"

"Ils n'arrivent même pas à vivre avec eux-mêmes… répliqua Noroi avec une grimace. Mais bon, je veux bien te laisser une chance de t'expliquer… J'espère seulement que tu seras plus convaincant que le tanuki…"

"Hein ?" lâcha Naruto, surpris, en se tournant vers Gaara.

Celui-ci détourna alors les yeux, l'air un peu…gêné ? Cela faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça.

(Flashback)

_"C'est vrai qu'il y a des humains qui vous rejettent, vous exploitent comme des armes ou même essayent de vous tuer, mais…parfois, il y en a qui se contentent de…vous ignorer."_

_Son auditoire l'observa avec circonspection._

_"Si j'ai bien suivi, dit Noroi, ça te va de rester avec des humains qui, au mieux, t'ignorent ?"_

_Gaara hésita. Il se sentait plutôt ridicule, ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur expliquer. En tous cas, pas s'il se focalisait sur ses propres expériences…Mais comment expliquer ce que Naruto lui avait fait comprendre ? Lui-même avait du mal à se le représenter clairement…Il avait bien vu que le garçon était plus fort que lui, et ce, parce qu'il avait des gens qu'il voulait protéger. Mais pourquoi voulait-il les protéger ?_

_"Il a dit…qu'ils l'avaient libéré de sa solitude." dit-il en se tournant vers la forme endormie à côté de lui._

_Noroi fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique._

_"Il vous expliquera mieux que moi…" dit finalement le rouquin, se renfermant dans son mutisme, mais toujours prêt à utiliser son sable si le garçon-loup tentait une nouvelle fois de mordre Naruto. Celui-ci acquiesça à contre-cœur._

(Fin du Flashback)

"Ma technique consistant à mélanger mon sang avec celui de la cible, je suis obligé de la mordre pour la mettre à exécution. expliqua Noroi. A cause de son sable, je n'ai pas réussi. Et quand j'ai voulu te mordre toi, il l'a utilisé pour te protéger… J'ai eu beau lui expliquer, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Mais il n'a pas vraiment réussi à me faire comprendre ce qui le motivait…"

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il était vrai qu'il imaginait mal Gaara expliquer en quoi la vie parmi les humains pouvait être agréable après ce qu'il avait vécu… Mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir essayé.

"Ben… commença-t-il, soudain un peu nostalgique. C'est vrai que souvent, les…humains passent leur temps à vous rabaisser, vous traitent comme le dernier du lot, passent leur temps à vous injurier…Ils peuvent vous rejeter quand vous essayez de vous rapprocher d'eux et vous cracher au visage quand vous avez besoin d'eux, mais…parfois, c'est bizarre…ils savent être assez sympas avec vous. Même s'ils rechignent, ils vous laissent rester avec eux. Et puis…des fois, alors que vous vous y attendez le moins, ils mettent tout en œuvre pour vous protéger, au péril de leur vie… Ils sont carrément capables de se jeter sur vous quand vous êtes en danger !"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était de plus en plus laissé aller, suivant le fil de ses souvenirs, avec une certaine mélancolie ponctuée par les divers sentiments que lui procuraient ces flash-back. Il s'aperçut alors que les quatre autres le fixaient d'un air passablement interloqué. Le plus jeune, qui apparemment s'appelait Nagare, hésitait à prendre la parole.

"Heu… hasarda-t-il prudemment. J'ai peut-être tort…mais il me semble que tu ne parles que d'une seule personne…"

Naruto fut complètement pris au dépourvu. Non… plusieurs personnes de son entourage lui étaient venues à l'esprit… Iruka, notamment, mais aussi d'autres, comme Kakashi ou Sakura. Même Jiraya. Mais surtout… L'image de Sasuke surgit dans son esprit. Il grimaça. Encore… Enfin, ça n'était pas très surprenant. Quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas vu cet abruti qui, pour autant qu'il en sache, était avec Orochimaru, et qui à leur dernière entrevue avait manqué de le tuer, il y avait quand même lieu de s'inquiéter et d'avoir des regrets !

'Mais…pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ?'

"Ben…peut-être. Répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, grimaçant et rougissant un peu de confusion. Mais il y a plusieurs…humains qui m'ont aidé. Mon ancien professeur, Iruka, par exemple. En fait, il s'est toujours occupé de moi comme il pouvait. Et il y a aussi les membres de mon équipe et les autres Gennins… Oui, en fait, ça a plutôt pris du temps… Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance… Mais ils ont fini par m'accepter…et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est bon de savoir que des gens aiment t'avoir avec eux…"

Il regarda Noroi avec défi.

"Je veux pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Si c'est possible d'être accepté, alors je veux obliger tout le monde à le comprendre ! Il faut qu'ils sachent que ce qu'on a en nous, nos pouvoirs ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre, tout ça n'a aucune importance ! Je veux qu'ils puissent nous voir tels que nous sommes ! Parce que…je sais pas de quoi on a l'air, je m'en fout pas mal, mais on n'est pas des monstres !"

Noroi le regarda un long moment, puis sourit.

"Tu insinues que tu veux rester une boule de poils toute ta vie ? demanda-t-il, ironique. Et pour le peu qu'il te reste à vivre, d'ailleurs… Parce que je ne te donnes pas un mois."

"Hein ?" répondit intelligemment Naruto.

"Le sort a été interrompu, mais pas réellement arrêté pour autant. dit le démon-loup. Tu as dis que ton démon avait neuf queues ? D'après Gaara, le sien a vingt-cinq tâches au total. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il te manque huit queues, et apparemment, il manque vingt-quatre tâches à Gaara. Il s'agit de deux chiffres proportionnels avec une différence de trois. Si ma logique est bonne, une nouvelle tâche apparaîtra sur Gaara chaque jour, et une nouvelle queue te poussera tous les trois jours. Comme le sort a été jeté sur vous deux en même temps, cela s'est organisé proportionnellement. Une fois qu'il n'en manquera plus, votre métamorphose s'achèvera et vos démons prendront votre place. Et ce, de façon définitive."

Il fixa intensément les deux garçons.

"En d'autres termes, il vous reste en tout et pour tout vingt-quatre jours à vivre."

Un silence pesant tomba alors dans la salle, dérangé uniquement par les quelques mouches qui entraient et sortaient par l'unique fenêtre. Mais qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIII ?" hurla le garçon-renard, devenu hystérique à la perspective d'une mort de ce style.

"A moins bien sûr que vous ne trouviez un moyen de contrer le sort d'ici-là. poursuivit le garçon-loup sans état d'âme. Sinon, il reste l'option de me laisser vous mordre et de nous rejoindre. Mais dans le cas de Gaara, il faudrait trouver un moyen de le faire malgré le sable, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. Que décidez-vous ?"

Naruto n'eut pas une once d'hésitation.

"D'accord ! On va chercher ! Il doit bien exister un jutsu approprié ! Un mois…un mois, c'est pas mal ! Ouais, on devrait y arriver ! Pas vrai, Gaara ?"

L'intéressé tressaillit légèrement à l'appel de son nom, surpris que Naruto le prenne à témoin. Il hocha simplement la tête. De toutes façons, cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

"OK ! s'écria Kaminari, enthousiaste. Bon, ça sera sans doute pas facile, mais de toutes façons, on vous aidera ! En attendant, je propose qu'on casse la croûte ! Yagimaru et Kishi sont partis faire les courses, mais on ferait sans doute mieux de pas les attendre."

Tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers une des deux portes, le shinobi de Konoha se tourna vers les deux autres, interrogateur.

"Vous…allez nous aider ?"

Noroi acquiesça.

"Vous êtes pas obligés. lui fit remarquer Naruto. Vous avez déjà fait pas mal et en plus, on est pas vraiment des vôtres, du coup, alors…"

"Vous êtes des demi-démons. le coupa-t-il. C'est tout ce qui compte."

"Ah… dit Naruto après un instant de silence. Merci…"

* * *

Après avoir englouti ce qu'on leur avait servi en guise de repas du soir (ils avaient quand même sauté un repas et leurs dernières expériences avaient été pour le moins éprouvantes), Naruto et Gaara avaient eu droit à une pièce pour eux seuls avec deux futons et une unique fenêtre où ils passeraient la nuit. La nourriture n'avait pas été copieuse : quelques tranches de jambon sec (et très salé), du pain qui avait failli leur casser leurs dents devenues crocs et une pomme chacun (les autres s'étaient contentés de demi-pommes), mais ils avaient été bien obligés de s'en contenter.

En se couchant, le réceptacle de Kyûbi se rappela un détail et se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Dis, Gaara… Ton démon, là, Shukaku… Il t'empêche de dormir, pas vrai ?"

L'interpellé acquiesça sans le regarder.

"Si Noroi te mordait… hasarda Naruto. Tu serais davantage lié à lui. Est-ce que ça te permettrait de dormir ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête. Plus lent, celui-là.

"Pourquoi tu as refusé ?" demanda-t-il, le cœur un peu serré.

"Cela n'aurait pas marché de toutes façons. répondit le garçon-tanuki après un court silence. A cause du sable. Et puis…"

Il hésita à poursuivre. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas clair… Mais il enviait Naruto. Cette force qu'il n'avait pas, et qui avait eu raison de lui, l'attirait. Il ignorait s'il pouvait l'obtenir auprès des demi-démons, et son incertitude l'avait fait reculer. Lui aussi avait voulu essayer. Essayer de se trouver une place parmi ces humains qui le rejetaient… Il effleura du bout des doigts le pictogramme qu'il portait au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Fait de sable et de sang. Le sang de Yashamaru. Le pictogramme de l'amour… Est-ce que tout n'était vraiment qu'illusion ? Tous ces espoirs n'étaient-ils que mensonges ? Il regarda le garçon étendu un peu plus loin. Dans l'obscurité, il avait recouvré son aspect humain.

'L'ombre d'un humain… songea-t-il un instant. Est-ce ce que nous sommes ?'

"…Je voudrais devenir comme toi. dit-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux. Je voudrais qu'on m'accepte pour ce que je suis. Je voudrais qu'on ai besoin de moi… Je voudrais pouvoir réparer mes fautes, et trouver ma place parmi eux."

Naruto le regarda, troublé. Il se souvenait bien du Gaara qu'il avait rencontré durant l'examen Chuunin. Il se souvenait de celui qui avait essayé de tuer Rock Lee à l'hôpital. Et du monstre contre lequel il s'était battu. Mais il savait qu'il avait changé. Il l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait voulu ramener Sasuke. Même s'il s'agissait avant tout d'une mission pour lui, un début de changement était clairement visible en lui. Mais surtout, jusqu'ici, il l'avait aidé, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touché. Au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient enduré les mêmes choses, et il sentait qu'ils arrivaient mieux à se comprendre.

"Tu y arriveras. lui dit-il en lui souriant. Si tu t'accroches, ils seront bien obligés de reconnaître ta vraie valeur, le moment venu. Finalement, t'es un type cool ! On peut compter sur toi !"

Gaara se sentit bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Pas du tout. Mais…ce n'était pas désagréable. Il eu même la nette impression que cette perpétuelle douleur qui lui labourait le cœur s'était un peu atténuée…

'Peut-être…que c'est une illusion…'

"Yosh ! poursuivit Naruto sans trop se préoccuper des réactions du rouquin. Demain, faudra songer à trouver un moyen de redevenir normaux ! Vaut mieux que je dorme. En tous cas, merci pour ton aide, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Noroi m'avait mordu pendant que je dormais ! Allez, oyasumi Gaara !"

Et quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait entendre ses ronflements résonner dans toute la pièce. Gaara le regarda dormir, se sentant à nouveau gêné… « Merci » et « Oyasumi »… Deux mots qu'on entendait pas tous les jours…qui lui paraissaient presque étrangers…mais qu'au bout du compte, il aimait entendre.

'Peut-être… Mais je veux bien prendre ce risque… Peut-être que je perdrai encore tout… Mais je ne veux plus être seul.'

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca, c'était un long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, je suis plutôt satisfaite, ça va… Sauf pour le passage du combat contre l'Akatsuki où j'ai franchement pas assuré côté description et la parenthèse avec Sasuke qui était p'têt un peu longue… Mais bon, j'aime aussi beaucoup Sasuke, alors, c'est normal d'en parler.

Enfin, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre opinion sous forme de review. Pleeeeeaaase ?


	4. Apprendre seuls

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure et Suspense. (oui, bon, c'est déjà marqué là-haut !) Un peu de romance et beaucoup d'amitié.

Couples : Un seul réel, à sens unique, avec un OC, sur lequel je n'ajouterai RIEN !

Disclaimer : Ma mère a pas voulu pas que j'achète les droits d'auteur… (Radine ! C'était l'affaire de ma vie !) Mais les demi-démons sont à moi ! (sauf Naruto et Gaara bien sûr) Leurs démons et mon petit Suigyoku aussi ! Na !

11 reviews en trois trucs postés… Stingmon en est à 17 pour deux trucs postés…OUIN ! Si ça continue, je vais finir par copier Itachi et « réorganiser » un peu ma famille… **niark ! **Mais nan je rigole ! Merci à tous !

**Redblesskid : **Bien sûr que je vais continuer ! Pour une fois que j'écris un truc à peu près normal ! (ma première fic étant un espèce de journal intime bizarroïde…) Mais surtout, si ça plaît, y'a pas de raison que je m'arrête ! lol C'est marrant comme Gaara a la côte! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, mais je continue à préférer Naruto… Les démons au pouvoir ! XD

**Gemmer :** Oh, Gemmer, mon idole ! (heu…ok, j'exagère…) Ben on doit pas être sadiques de la même façon. En ce qui me concerne, voir des persos se rouler dans le sang, ça me gène pas le moins du monde ! **niark !** (Stingmon non plus…c'est p'têt héréditaire ?) Par contre, les situations compromettantes avec la mauvaise personne, ça, c'est pas mon genre ! lol Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, les adversaires de Naruto n'étaient pas n'importe qui et avaient l'avantage tactique. D'ailleurs, en écrivant ça, j'ai pas mal pensé au moment où Itachi lamine Sasuke dans le mangas 17. Ca, ça m'a marquée, passque justement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui pose plus de problèmes… Mais Itachi est beaucoup trop fort. J'ai essayé de retranscrire le même genre d'impression… Sinon, c'est cool que Noroi fasse de l'effet ! (même si c'est pour se faire détester XD) Et puis t'inquiètes pas, nos chers Naruto et Gaara ne sont pas près de rentrer chez eux ! (mode sadique : ON)

**Stingmon :** o.O En fait, je devrais peut-être m'arrêter avant que tu ne pètes véritablement les plombs… Oh, puis non, au pire, je te colle un psychiatre, mais saute pas encore sur Gaara, j'en ai besoin, là ! (en tant que persos de fic ! Bandes de dégueulasses !) Oh mais bien sûr que nooooooooon j'ai rien à t'envier… A par tes reviewers supplémentaires, ton talent de malade que tu as dû obtenir au berceau, tes vers… lol Bon, suffit basta ! « Toi, c'est toi, et moi, c'est moi ». (toi aussi, écoute ta mère, Sasuke !) Allez, merci pour tes encouragements quand même, ô illustre (bien que petite) Stingmon !

Sûr ce, nouveau chapitre ! Les révélations vont bon train. (en fait, y'a pas grand-chose d'autre…TT) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

**Apprendre seuls**

Naruto sentit les rayons du soleil lui taquiner les paupières et ouvrit à contre-cœur ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il fut d'abord déconcerté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : une pièce aux murs de bois humides avec des pans de mur à moitié décrochés et un simple trou rectangulaire en guise de fenêtre, où régnait une désagréable odeur de moisi. Mais un regard sur sa main droite suffit à lui rappeler l'intégralité des événements passés. Il grimaça et s'étira, puis fit un geste pour prendre ses vêtements, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient disparu. Jurant, il se mit à leur recherche, balançant sa couverture et tournant et retournant son futon et celui de Gaara. Il réalisa soudain l'absence de ce dernier.

"Et merde ! fit-il en sortant en trombe de la pièce. Où est-ce qu'ils ont tous disparu ?"

Il s'arrêta alors net, étant tombé nez à nez avec une jeune femme assise par terre et apparemment occupée à nettoyer un biberon. Elle devait avoir dans les 25ans au moins, avait de longs cheveux argentés qui lui rappelèrent un peu ceux de Kakashi et…un tour de poitrine non négligeable. Mais l'étrange paquet accroché à son cou le cachait un peu. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un tas de couvertures, mais il était impossible de voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle leva vers lui de beaux yeux verts en amande, l'air très légèrement surprise. Naruto se sentit alors affreusement gêné, se rendant compte qu'il portait uniquement le pyjama que Nagare lui avait prêté et qui, appartenant apparemment à Noroi, était un peu trop grand et devait lui donner l'air complètement ridicule.

"Ah ! Heu… Salut ! lança-t-il maladroitement, rougissant sous les poils de ses joues. …Vous devez être…Yagimaru, c'est ça ?"

Elle le regarda un moment, semblant le dévisager, puis acquiesça.

"Bonjour. Tu dois être Naruto."

"Hai ! Hum…Où sont les autres ?"

"Sortis. se contenta-t-elle de répondre en astiquant le biberon de plus belle. Kaminari a voulu montrer les alentours à Gaara et Nagare prépare à manger. Quant à Noroi…qui sait ?"

"Ah… Dîtes…vous ne sauriez pas où sont…mes vêtements, par hasard ?" osa-t-il demander.

"Je les ai lavés. répondit-elle. Ils sèchent. Je suis désolée, mais tu vas sans doute devoir attendre un peu. D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi que je m'occupe de ton pantalon."

"N-Nani ?" demanda Naruto, espérant avoir mal entendu.

"Tu as une queue, maintenant. lui fit remarquer Yagimaru d'une voix égale. Et son apparition a fait un trou. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, d'autres te pousseront. Il faudra donc que je mette quelque chose qui puisse remplacer le tissu tout en laissant passer les queues. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je procède de la même façon pour chacun d'entre nous. Et il en ira de même pour ton ami."

Le garçon-renard se sentit un peu soulagé. Il l'observa avec curiosité. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme ordinaire…

"Vous êtes une demi-démone aussi ?" lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur face à elle, sa queue enroulée autour de lui.

"Oui. Mon démon s'appelle Santsuno, le démon chèvre à trois cornes."

"Vous êtes combien, en tout ?"

"Cinq seulement. En vous comptant, nous serions sept, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas nous rejoindre."

A l'entendre, Naruto eu l'impression que cela ne la gênait pas particulièrement. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

"Je crois que le cinquième s'appelle Kishi ? Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Yagimaru lui jeta un regard, puis interrompit sa besogne et détacha précautionneusement le sac de couvertures de son cou. Après quoi, elle le tendit vers lui et écarta un peu les couvertures, révélant un minuscule bébé endormi. Le réceptacle de Kyûbi ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

"Un…un bébé ?" cria-t-il presque.

Ledit bébé s'agita un peu et entrouvrit un œil, le regardant d'un air endormi. Dérangé par le bruit, il gémit de protestation et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant à retrouver l'abri et la chaleur des couvertures.

"C'est…votre fils ?" demanda Naruto en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui se chargeait de remettre son précieux fardeau en place.

"C'est tout comme. dit-elle d'un ton détaché, mais assez bas pour ne pas déranger Kishi. Nous l'avons recueilli à sa naissance, il y a à peine trois semaines. Nous avions entendu dire qu'une femme était enceinte d'un demi-démon au village de Kiri, et nous nous sommes rendus sur place incognito. Après avoir accouché, la femme a tout de suite voulu s'en débarrasser et son mari l'a jeté dans une rivière. Nagare s'est chargé de le repêcher et nous l'avons gardé. C'est lui qui l'a appelé Kishi. Depuis, je m'occupe de lui."

Naruto resta bouche bée.

"Ils l'ont…ils ont essayé de…leur propre fils ! s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé. Mais… Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est un demi-démon. répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils avec amertume. Je ne les en blâmerais pas…"

"QUOI ? hurla le jeune ninja, tellement choqué qu'il n'entendit même pas Kishi se mettre à pleurer bruyamment, ses petites mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont eu raison d'essayer de le tuer ? Mais c'est un bébé ! Il venait de naître ! Et surtout, c'était leur fils !"

"Cela leur aura évité pas mal de souffrances. répliqua Yagimaru d'un ton froid tout en essayant de calmer son protégé. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça…"

_"Okaasan… Okaasan !"_

"Mais ça va pas ? Et lui, alors ? Il serait mort juste à cause de ça ? Juste parce que c'est un demi-démon ? C'est juste, ça, peut-être ?"

"S'il n'était pas né demi-démon… Cela ne serait pas arrivé…"

_"N'aie pas peur, Yagimaru…Je ne les laisserai pas…te faire du mal…"_

_"Okaasan !"_

'_C'est moi…qui te fais du mal…'_

"C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu ! Il a pas choisi de naître demi-démon ! C'est pas sa faute si…"

"Mais vas-tu te TAIRE ?" s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Naruto se tu aussitôt, pris de court. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle paraissait véritablement en colère. Le silence persista quelques instants. On entendait plus que les pleurs inarticulés de Kishi, provenant du fin fond des couvertures.

"Je sais de quoi je parle." dit enfin Yagimaru, berçant un peu le bébé dans ses bras, l'air sombre.

"…Pourquoi ?" demanda finalement Naruto, d'un ton plus calme.

La jeune femme réfléchit, sans quitter Kishi des yeux. Ce garçon pouvait-il comprendre ? Peut-être pas… Mais pourtant, il le fallait. Noroi lui avait dit qu'il disait avoir des proches parmi les humains. Cela l'avait inquiétée…

_"Je te protégerai…Je m'occuperai bien de toi…"_

Elle ne voulait plus de ça… Elle ne voulait plus voir des gens souffrir…se sacrifier ainsi…comme sa mère…

_"OKAASAN !"_

Elle soupira et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux.

"Tu penses sans doute que c'est injuste, cette façon qu'ont les gens de te rejeter, pour une chose contre laquelle tu ne peux rien. C'est une réaction logique. La solitude n'est pas une chose tenable. Pour qui que ce soit. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours méprisé et hait ces gens qui me traînaient dans la boue, me mettaient en quarantaine… Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi parmi eux…"

_"Elle est encore là, celle-là ?"_

_"Va-t-en ! Rentre chez toi ! Personne ne veut de toi, ici !"_

"Pourtant… Quelqu'un a essayé. Quelqu'un a voulu s'occuper de moi."

_"Yagimaru ! Tu n'es pas blessée ?"_

_"Ecarte-toi, idiote ! Cette chose doit disparaître ! "_

'_Okaasan…'_

"Qui donc ?" demanda le garçon-renard.

"Ma mère…"

Il la regarda attentivement. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mélancolie tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Mais il y avait autre chose… Une sorte de culpabilité. Particulièrement forte. Les yeux dans le vague, elle reprit son récit.

"Je viens d'un village de ninjas, perdu dans la montagne. En son temps, mon père était un grand shinobi. Lui et ma mère étaient dans la même équipe, et exécutaient les missions les plus difficiles sans problèmes, leur équipe étant particulièrement soudée. Mais… Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, ma mère a préféré arrêter les missions pour un temps. Le reste de l'équipe a continué, mais un jour, lors d'une mission de rang S, ils se sont fait tuer. Il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration, qui a échoué. Ma mère n'en était qu'à son troisième mois de grossesse."

Elle n'avait donc pas connu son père… Comme lui… Mais cela ne semblait pas trop l'affecter d'en parler. Il fallait dire qu'il s'agissait de faits tellement courants chez les shinobis… Naruto se sentit tout de même un peu peiné pour elle.

"Elle a beaucoup souffert de cette perte. poursuivit Yagimaru, d'un air toujours absent. Et elle a juré de bien s'occuper de son enfant, qui était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui. Et le seul enfant qu'elle aurait jamais…"

Elle détourna les yeux, et son ton se fit amer. Il eut même l'impression que ses yeux brillaient.

"Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer… Le choc qu'elle a eu… Au moment de l'accouchement… Lorsque les medic-nins ont réalisé que le démon Santsuno avait pris possession de sa fille…"

_"N'écoute pas ce que disent les autres…Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon enfant…"_

_"Mais Okaasan…Ils disent des choses sur toi…Ils disent que tu dois être un monstre, toi aussi !"_

_"Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Yagimaru. Ma Yagimaru…"_

_"Okaasan…s'il te plaît…"_

'_Je ne veux pas que tu pleures…Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi !'_

Il le voyait clairement, à présent : ses yeux brillaient. D'amertume. Mais aucune larme ne coulait.

"Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu lui dire que sa fille était morte. C'était ce qu'ils insinuaient. Mais elle n'a pas voulu y croire. Elle n'a pas voulu qu'ils chassent le démon. Car cela m'aurait tué. Elle s'est opposée à tout le village pour me garder. Ils ont fini par accepter. Elle m'a élevée et appelée Yagimaru. Elle avait voulu m'appeler comme cela, non pas à cause du démon, mais parce que je devais naître l'année de la chèvre. A laquelle Santsuno était lié… Belle ironie…" (1)

_"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?"_

_"Tu es la démone ! "_

'…_Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? C'est la vérité…Je ne devrais pas être là…Je ne devrais pas exister…'_

_"Dégage, monstre ! Pars rejoindre ta mère, puisqu'elle te supporte ! Cette sorcière…"_

_"…Tais-toi…"_

'_Je t'interdis…Je vous INTERDIS d'insulter ma mère !'_

_"Tu veux me donner des ordres, démone ? Tu sais quoi ? Un jour, on vous chassera d'ici toutes les deux ! Toi et ta mère, dégagez de notre village !"_

_"TAIS-TOI !"_

'_Je te tuerai…Je te tuerai !'_

_"Yagimaru, non ! "_

'_Okaasan…!'_

"Elle a vite été obligée de déménager dans une maison en dehors du village… Un simple refuge de montagne qu'elle a aménagé, et qui a fini par être considéré comme un lieu maudit. En échange de sa tranquillité, elle s'est vue retirer ses fonctions de kunoichi. Mais elle s'est tout de même arrangée pour que je rentre à l'académie de ninjas. J'étais une élève douée et j'ai vite appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, mais je voyais bien que je ne serai jamais à ma place parmi les ninjas. Les professeurs étaient obligés de s'occuper de moi et de m'enseigner, mais je voyais qu'ils me détestaient. Je me suis souvent battue avec les autres apprentis… A cause de mes pouvoirs, j'ai souvent failli en tuer… Ma mère m'arrêtait presque à chaque fois. Les autres fois, des professeurs me maîtrisaient. Je les détestais tous… Je souhaitais réellement leur mort. Si je ne les ai pas tous tués, c'était uniquement par respect pour ma mère. Ils lui devaient la vie…"

Naruto sentait clairement la haine dans sa voix et son regard. Mais pas seulement contre les villageois. Sa haine et sa rancune se dirigeaient aussi sur elle-même. Elle semblait se sentir coupable, comme si toute la responsabilité du comportement des villageois l'incombait. Le jeune shinobi commença à se sentir vraiment mal.

"…Mais ils ont commencé à s'en prendre aussi à elle. continua Yagimaru d'un ton tremblant de colère. Comme j'étais sa fille et qu'elle me défendait, ils ont fini par nous considérer de la même façon. J'étais le monstre et elle était la mère du monstre…"

_"Ne parlez pas de ma mère comme ça ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi, le monstre ! "_

_"Yagimaru…calme toi…"_

_"Allez-vous en ! On ne veut pas de vous ici ! "_

_"Ne la touchez pas ! Si vous lui faîtes du mal, je vous tuerai ! "_

_"Yagimaru…"_

"Il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'être acceptée au village. Un jour, cela n'a plus été possible. J'ai été renvoyée de l'académie et nous nous sommes retirées dans la montagne. Elle a terminé mon apprentissage… Mais depuis le début, je savais qu'elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Au fil du temps, elle était de plus en plus distante. Lorsqu'on nous a chassées, elle faisait encore de son mieux pour s'occuper de moi. Mais elle souffrait trop… Après la mort de son mari, à cause de moi, elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui restait. Son statut, son honneur, ses amis, son village, sa famille…mais surtout, l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Elle mangeait de moins en moins et perdait chaque jour un peu plus de forces… Elle avait tout simplement perdu le goût de vivre. J'étais la seule chose qui la retenait dans ce monde, tout en étant celle qui l'en avait chassée. J'ai essayé de la convaincre… Je voulais qu'elle m'abandonne, qu'elle retourne au village. Qu'elle recommence tout, comme avant. Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas… De toutes façons, il était trop tard. Parfois, je la surprenais en train de pleurer, alors qu'elle croyait que je ne regardais pas. Elle s'en voulait… Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su donner un enfant normal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et le chagrin a fini par l'emporter."

_"Okaasan…Okaasan ! Pourquoi ?"_

_"Ca va aller…Yagimaru…Tu verras…ça va aller…"_

_"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Tu aurais dû me tuer, dès le départ ! Au lieu de ça, tu as…POURQUOI ?"_

_"Je t'en prie…laisse moi…Il faut…que je me repose…"_

_"Non ! Okaasan ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas seule ! "_

'_Elle va mourir… Je sais qu'elle va mourir !'_

_"Tu ne seras…jamais…seule…"_

_"Okaasan ! OKAASAN ! "_

'_Je l'ai tuée…Tout ça, c'est ma faute…JE L'AI TUEE !'_

_"OKAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"_

Naruto sentait son cœur le lancer douloureusement. Ses yeux le piquaient. La jeune femme, elle, semblait avoir retrouvé son impassibilité, mais ses yeux fixaient le sol. Kishi avait fini par se rendormir.

"Les villageois ont accepté de l'enterrer dans le cimetière du village, avec ma promesse de partir en échange. Je ne voulais pas exercer ma vengeance sur eux. Je savais que ma mère ne l'aurait pas voulu, et de toutes manières, j'étais la seule à blâmer. Je me suis donc retirée dans la montagne, loin du refuge et du village. J'avais 14ans, j'avais appris à me débrouiller seule. J'ai vécu ainsi dix années durant, avant de rencontrer Noroi et les autres, il y a un an de cela."

Elle redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Son regard était plus doux, à présent.

"Tu dis avoir des amis humains… dit-elle lentement, mais très calmement. Mais es-tu bien sûr de ne pas les blesser ? Tu ne saurais imaginer à quel point on peut souffrir de ses liens avec un monstre. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes trop différents des humains pour pouvoir vivre avec eux. De ces liens ne peut résulter que de la souffrance. Ma mère a sacrifié sa vie en voulant me sauver. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait subir. Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive encore. Personne ne mérite de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu."

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi ressentit un pincement au cœur. Après tout, peut-être Yagimaru avait-elle raison. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement demandé si le fait de les fréquenter avait déjà posé des problèmes à Iruka et aux autres… Et peut-être lui cachaient-ils leurs véritables sentiments, par pitié. Il se rappelait bien les paroles de Mizuki, lorsqu'il lui avait appris qui il était réellement.

_"C'est toi le démon renard à neuf queues qui a attaqué le village ! Tout le monde te déteste ! Même Iruka te hait, en réalité ! Et tous les villageois t'ont menti pendant douze ans ! "_

Mais pourtant…

_"Un démon-renard ferait certainement ce que tu dis… Mais pas Naruto ! J'en suis sûr. Ce n'est plus un démon-renard, à présent. Il fait partie du village de Konoha. Et son nom est Uzumaki Naruto ! "_

'Iruka-sensei…'

"Vous savez… commença Naruto avec lenteur. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens qui…avaient des pouvoirs étranges. Ou des statuts familiaux particuliers, ou d'autres trucs du même goût… En général, ça n'était jamais facile pour eux. Il paraît qu'il y a des gens qui se font tuer juste parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs héréditaires… Mais au bout du compte…ils se ressemblent tous beaucoup. Ils **nous** ressemblent. Ils n'arrivent pas toujours bien à vivre avec les autres, mais quand ça arrive… Ca paraît normal. Non, au fond…c'est débile, tout ça. On est tous différents, c'est vrai. Mais on peut très bien vivre avec des gens différents de soi. Parfois, on n'a même pas le choix. On peut être des opposés et bien s'entendre…"

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est comparable. dit enfin Yagimaru en recommençant à essuyer son biberon. Je pense que toute la question est de savoir si ces gens ont besoin de toi ou non… Selon moi, tu ne mérites la confiance de quelqu'un que si tu es capable de lui venir en aide quand il en a besoin."

Le ninja de Konoha sursauta. Bien sûr…Il le savait…

_"C'est affreux de se dire que personne, absolument personne, n'a besoin de toi."_

_"Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis…qu'on ait besoin de moi…"_

'Est-ce que…on a besoin de moi ?'

_"Je n'ai pas pu…Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener…Mais j'ai compris. Maintenant, il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse le ramener…C'est toi, Naruto. S'il te plaît, ramène Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun…"_

'Sakura-chan…'

"Oui. dit-il enfin. Ils ont besoin de moi. On forme une équipe. Et en ce moment, justement, il faut que j'aide quelqu'un. Je m'entraîne beaucoup pour ça… Il faut que je tienne une promesse."

La jeune femme le considéra avec surprise, mais le visage du garçon était résigné, déterminé. Il était sérieux. Mais…était-ce vraiment possible ? Y'avait-il une place pour eux parmi les humains ? En tous cas, d'après Noroi et ce qu'elle-même avait pu voir, son but était clair : cette place était précisément ce qu'il cherchait.

"Dans ce cas… Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance." dit-elle en se levant.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Naruto aurait juré qu'elle avait souri…

"BANZAI !"

Un poids tombé sur son dos lui coupa brusquement le souffle.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun ! Bien dormi?"

"H-Hai! Ohayo, Kaminari-chan !" dit-il en retour à la kunoichi en se disant que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu si Sakura avait pu le saluer comme ça ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

"Et bonjour, Yagimaru-san ! ajouta-t-elle avec le même entrain. Comment va Kishi ?"

"Il irait sans doute mieux si tu criais moins fort. répondit l'intéressée en essayant de calmer les protestations du bébé à nouveau réveillé. Enfin, bonjour à toi."

"Salut Kishi-chan ! susurra la fille-oiseau en pinçant affectueusement la joue du nourrisson. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé ! Mais aussi, je comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux dormir plus de18 heures par jour !"

Pour toute réponse, Kishi s'empara de sa main et commença à la mordiller, nullement incommodé par son absence totale de dents. Riant joyeusement, la fillette se prit au jeu et commença à le chatouiller gentiment de sa main libre.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça avant le petit-déjeuner, Kaminari. lui reprocha un Nagare un peu grisonnant qui sortait d'une autre pièce avec un plateau de toasts (ou de quelque chose de semblable) et de verres de lait. Je ne crois pas que la bave de Kishi ait très bon goût, et il faut qu'on économise l'eau."

"La ferme, le rabat-joie ! répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Tu t'es vu ? On dirait que tu sors d'une cheminée !"

"Les placards sont poussiéreux ! C'est ma faute, si on n'a jamais de temps pour le ménage ?"

"Je vous suggère de passer à table avant que ça ne refroidisse." dit Yagimaru en entreprenant de faire lâcher prise à Kishi.

Une fois libre, Kaminari acquiesça et s'assit par terre en tailleur en essuyant sa main sur ses vêtements. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Naruto remarqua la présence de Gaara, d'ors et déjà assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, et qui comme d'habitude n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour se faire remarquer. Il s'installa donc de son autre côté en le saluant avec son entrain habituel, ce à quoi il répondit par un signe de tête un peu hésitant.

"Au fait. demanda le garçon-renard en mordant à pleines dents dans un toast. Kishi n'a que trois semaines et vous vous en occupez depuis sa naissance, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin du lait de sa mère ? Vous avez fait comment ? Vous avez utilisé du lait de vache ?"

Nagare avala soudain de travers. Un moment de silence passa avant que Kaminari n'éclate de rire.

"Hé hé… Nan, du lait de chèvre !" dit-elle, hilare.

"Heu, ah ?" dit Naruto qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

"C'est ce qui est pratique avec Yagimaru-san. expliqua Kaminari sans la moindre gêne. Comme c'est une chèvre, elle peut toujours donner du lait."

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté à cette perspective. Le tour de poitrine de la jeune femme…c'était à cause de ça ?

'Purée…c'est trop bizarre…' songea-t-il en rougissant fortement.

"Y'a pas de quoi être aussi gêné ! lui dit Kaminari en riant. Rassures-toi, c'est pas son lait qu'on boit !"

"Ca vous intéresserait de savoir quels démons exactement on a en nous ?" demanda Nagare après s'être bruyamment éclairci la gorge, tandis que Gaara fixait son verre d'un air méfiant.

"Hai ! approuva Naruto qui n'était pas fâché de changer de sujet de conversation. Par exemple, c'est quoi, celui de Kishi ?"

"C'est **qui**. corrigea Nagare. Il s'agit de Totsugeki, le démon-sanglier. Noroi l'a déjà mordu, mais les rares fois où il se transforme, il devient juste à moitié marcassin. Il n'est pas encore réellement dangereux. Le mien s'appelle Kuyashisa. C'est un démon-ours né dans une forêt pas loin de mon village…"

"Et le mien, c'est Aoiwashi ! le coupa Kaminari. C'est un démon-aigle bleu qui…"

"Aoiwashi ?" l'interrompit brusquement Naruto.

Cela lui disait quelque chose… Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Cela lui revint brusquement.

"Le démon-aigle du village de Meiro ?"

"Oh… Alors, tu sais…" fit la demi-démone en détournant la tête, concentrant son attention sur son toast.

Le jeune garçon fut surpris. L'évocation du village semblait l'avoir quelque peu refroidie. Elle avait la mine plutôt sombre, ce qui paraissait étrange chez elle…

"Il…s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

Il se sentit aussitôt un peu idiot. Bien sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! Un démon avait attaqué ce village et maintenant, elle le portait en elle ! Mais bon, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi… Une minute… L'attaque du démon datait d'il y avait seulement…deux ans ? Comment… ?

"Mais attends ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca s'est passé il y a deux ans ! Comment tu peux avoir ce démon en toi s'il était encore là il y a deux ans ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, la mine sombre, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de toast qu'elle tenait devant elle.

"…Ils l'ont tout simplement scellé en moi à ce moment-là. dit-elle avec amertume. Bon, en principe, c'était risqué, vu que j'avais 9ans… D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas bien marché. Mais bon, comme ça les arrangeait…ils ont fait avec !"

Naruto resta bouche bée. Ils avaient scellé un démon dans le corps d'une gamine de 9ans ? Quel maniaque aurait pu avoir une idée pareille ?

"Mais…Pourquoi en toi ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

Elle fit la moue.

"J'étais le sacrifice idéal. Cinq ans plus tôt, ils m'avaient arrachée à mon village natal pour me prendre comme otage, parce qu'apparemment, mon village disposait d'une grande force militaire et n'était pas réputé pour son pacifisme. Pas de chance, j'étais orpheline, anonyme et sans intérêt aucun pour le village ou son chef. Donc, de l'orphelinat pourri où la badine est reine, je suis passée au foyer pour enfant où les apprentis shinobis règnent en maîtres ! Trois ans à essayer d'apprendre les bases du ninjutsu en me faisant mépriser et piétiner. Ensuite, Aoiwashi débarque et détruit la moitié du village. Panique totale, chacun pour sa peau… Le sauve-qui-peut, quoi ! Bref, au milieu du carnage, le chef prend ses grands airs et la décision qui s'impose : on enferme le démon dans la gamine étrangère-qui-de-toutes-façons-ne-nous-sert-à-rien-et-dont-nous-n'avons-par-conséquent-rien-à-cirer. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait."

Elle s'interrompit pour vider d'un trait son verre de lait et enfourner les restes de son toast dans sa bouche, puis reprit, la bouche pleine.

"L'ennui, c'est que j'avais 9ans, et comme mon organisme était déjà bien développé, ils n'ont pas pu placer le sceau correctement. Résultat, le pouvoir du démon filtrait facilement et m'influençait beaucoup. Bien sûr, ils étaient pas au courant, et pour se débarrasser du démon, il leur suffisait de me tuer. Mais du coup, quand ils ont essayé de le faire, j'ai paniqué et ça a réveillé le démon. Il ne restait pas grand monde, mais je les ai tous tués…"

Elle soupira d'un air méprisant.

"Après, j'étais complètement vidée. En plus, c'était pas indolore, comme expérience. J'arrivais même plus à bouger correctement, tellement j'avais mal. J'ai passé une journée entière à me tortiller sous la pluie et dans le sang. Après, les membres de l'Akatsuki sont venus me ramasser… Ils avaient dû entendre dire qu'un démon avait disparu à Meiro. Ils avaient déjà Nagare à ce moment-là. Tu dois deviner la suite."

Il la devinait en partie. Ces salauds avaient probablement essayé de laisser leurs démons prendre le dessus. …Mais après ? Noroi les avait-il sauvés ? A lui seul ? Il n'était quand même pas si fort que ça…

En tous cas, cela mis à part, ses nouveaux compagnons n'avaient pas eu une existence facile… Normal, quelque part. Les demi-démons n'étaient vraiment les bienvenus nulle part. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ce groupe en soit venu à détester tant les humains…

"Dis donc. dit soudain Nagare, brisant le silence. C'était la première fois que vous aviez affaire à l'Akatsuki, tous les deux ? Je crois qu'il y en a qui parlaient de toi en t'appelant par ton nom, Naruto."

"En ce qui me concerne, c'était la première fois. répondit Gaara, s'exprimant pour la première fois. Deux d'entre eux m'ont attaqué par surprise lors d'une mission individuelle. Ces gens sont forts. Tu les connais, Naruto ?"

"Hm. Ils ont déjà essayé de me capturer, une fois. raconta celui-ci. C'étaient les deux mêmes que la dernière fois. Je sais que celui à tête de requin s'appelle Kisame. L'autre, c'est Uchiha Itachi. C'était un ninja du même village que moi, avant… Mais je l'ai pas connu à l'époque… Enfin, en tous cas, la première fois, j'étais avec l'Ero-Sennin, alors, ils ont pas réussi à me capturer. Mais même lui, il a pas pu les battre… Faut dire que c'est vraiment pas des combattants du dimanche…"

"« L'Ero-Sennin » ?" répéta Nagare, ses sourcils disparaissant presque sous ses mèches tellement il les haussait.

"Oh, un type qui m'entraînait. répondit le garçon-renard d'un ton détaché. C'est qu'un vieux pervers, mais il est fort. Il m'a appris pas mal de trucs…"

"Un humain, je présume ?" fit une voix dans son dos.

"Oh, salut Noroi ! lança Kaminari en se retournant. Il reste des toasts, t'en veux ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim, merci." répondit-il avec une certaine froideur.

Il salua vaguement Naruto et Gaara d'un signe de tête, puis partit s'enfermer dans une pièce voisine.

"Bonjour l'ambiance… railla Naruto avec mauvaise humeur. Il est toujours comme ça ou il a juste mal dormi ?"

"Les deux, je suppose… soupira Kaminari. Il n'aime pas trop les familiarités… Mais je parie que c'est parce qu'il pense encore à Ketsueki…"

"Ketsueki ?" répéta le shinobi-renard en se tournant vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

La mine de la kunoichi s'assombrit.

"Noroi avait une sœur jumelle, autrefois… expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'appelait Ketsueki. Le genre sympas, je crois… On l'a pas vraiment connue. En tous cas, elle et Noroi étaient très proches. Parce qu'en fait, le démon loup, Kusari, est un démon spécial. Il a pour fonction de lier les choses entre elles… Son nom lui-même l'évoque. Je crois que c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'il a deux queues. Du coup, il ne peut pas posséder un seul corps, mais deux."

Naruto la fixa, ébahit.

"Posséder deux corps à la fois ? Comment il peut faire un truc pareil ?"

"Chacun des jumeaux possédés ne dispose que de la moitié des pouvoirs légués par le démon. dit Nagare. Mais ils peuvent faire des attaques combinées. Leurs liens sont vraiment étroits, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est le démon qui les renforce, même s'il s'agit de faux jumeaux. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que…enfin…"

Il sembla hésiter, et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que son aîné avait refermée derrière lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait les entendre. Il était même sûr qu'il les écoutait. Mais s'il avait voulu qu'il se taise, il le lui aurait fait savoir. A sa façon. Nagare avait appris à comprendre sa façon muette de s'exprimer. Un simple coup frappé contre l'autre côté du mur l'aurait fait taire. Mais rien ne venait… Cela ne le gênait donc pas qu'il continue… Peut-être même voulait-il qu'il continue ? Pour qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils comprennent…

Il se tourna donc à nouveau vers Gaara et Naruto et reprit.

"Une fois, Noroi m'a dit…que sa mère avait appris avant sa naissance et celle de sa sœur que ses enfants seraient des demi-démons…et…elle a essayé de se tuer…pour qu'ils meurent avec elle… Mais ça n'a pas marché. Les pouvoirs de Kusari l'ont maintenue en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche… Comme beaucoup de démons, il assure naturellement la protection de ses hôtes. Et finalement, plutôt que de les tuer, leur père a décidé de faire d'eux des armes. Il voulait qu'ils vivent dans la souffrance, pour venger la mort de sa femme, je suppose… Il a essayé de les séparer, mais dès qu'ils ont été capables de se déplacer seuls, ils se sont mis à revenir sans arrêt l'un vers l'autre. Je pense que c'était inévitable, en fait… Le lien du démon ne pouvait pas être détruit. D'ailleurs, ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants ensemble…"

Tout en continuant de parler, il commença à ramasser les verres et à les aligner sur le plateau, lentement, évitant de trop regarder les autres.

"Comme leur père n'arrivait pas à les séparer ou à réellement les faire obéir, ils ont fini par être chassés de leur village… Ils ont beaucoup voyagé… Leur idée de clan de demi-démons a dû venir à peu près à ce moment-là. En tous cas, ils ont fini par entendre parler de moi. J'ai toujours été un demi-démon, et j'étais assez populaire…dans le mauvais sens… Mais quand ils sont venus, il y a deux ans, deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà en train de m'emmener. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à les prendre en filature. Après, comme pour vous, ils les ont interrompus pendant qu'ils faisaient sortir nos démons, à moi et Kaminari, et on a essayé de se sauver, mais…"

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Toujours aucun signe de Noroi…

"…mais à l'époque, et dans notre état, nous étions trop faibles pour les battre… alors… Ketsueki s'est sacrifiée pour que Noroi puisse utiliser la totalité du pouvoir de Kusari… C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant…"

Un instant, Naruto se demanda s'il parlait de son caractère ou de son état de demi-démon… Peut-être les deux… Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

"Sa-Sacrifiée ?" répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

"Autrefois, c'était l'œil droit de Noroi qui était orange. dit Nagare en se redressant, prenant le plateau avec lui, détournant toujours le regard. Ketsueki était « l'œil gauche » de Kusari. Le premier qu'il doit ouvrir en se réveillant, d'après la légende. Avec une technique spéciale, « Nibai no Kusari », ils pouvaient réveiller totalement le démon en eux…en fondant leurs deux esprits dans un seul corps. Mais comme Noroi était l'œil droit, il gardait le contrôle et son esprit avait donc le pas sur celui de sa sœur… Ketsueki a donc été sacrifiée ce jour-là. C'est aussi comme ça que Noroi a obtenu le pouvoir d'exercer la technique « Noroi no Ketsueki »…"

"Cette technique… demanda Gaara après un temps de silence. C'est d'elle que viennent leurs noms ?"

Nagare acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit ranger le plateau et son contenu.

"Je suppose que les humains expriment la haine que nous leur inspirons par tous les moyens possibles… dit-il à son retour. Jusqu'aux noms qu'ils nous donnent… Mais bon, ce n'est sans doute pas le cas pour chacun d'entre nous."

Naruto acquiesça. Le nom de Gaara non plus n'avait pas été donné au hasard, et celui de Yagimaru non plus, peut-être… Mais les noms de Nagare, Naruto et Kaminari étaient courants et sans connotations particulières. Bien que Kaminari ait été humaine durant une bonne partie de sa vie…

"Enfin… Il faudrait songer à se préparer. ajouta le garçon-ours à l'adresse de tout le monde. Je pense qu'on ne partira pas dans bien longtemps."

"Hein ?" laissa échapper le garçon-renard, pris au dépourvu.

"Il était prévu que nous partions. dit Yagimaru en se levant. Nous avons quelques livres de jutsus avec nous, mais au cas où on n'y trouverait rien sur la manière de vous rendre votre aspect humain, nous nous rendons au village natal de Noroi. Les habitants de cet endroit s'intéressent de près aux démons, c'est donc le meilleur endroit où chercher."

"Et de toutes façons, nous sommes forcés de nous déplacer régulièrement. ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, se dirigeant vers une autre pièce. Personne ne veut de nous trop longtemps dans les parages, mais nous sommes aussi forcés de nous rapprocher des villages."

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Naruto.

"Pour ce que Kaminari appelle « faire les courses » et ce que Noroi appelle « rattraper les repas que les humains nous font sauter ». répondit-elle avec une ironie amère. Moi, j'appelle ça du vol."

Sur ce, elle repartit.

"Je suppose qu'on partira quand elle aura fini de s'occuper du linge. dit Kaminari. On ferait mieux de rassembler nos bagages."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe s'était mis en route, les différents sacs répartis en fonction de la stature de chacun. Les demi-démons s'étaient tous transformés, Kishi compris, comme pour suivre l'exemple donné, bien qu'il ne portât rien, facilitant ainsi le port des bagages, surtout dans le cas de Kaminari qui tirait un grand profit de ses ailes et de ses serres.

"Mais ça n'est pas risqué de vous transformer ici ? demanda Naruto en se rapprochant de Noroi. Si on croise des gens, qu'est-ce qu'ils diront ?"

**"Qui s'en soucie ?** répliqua le garçon-loup de sa voix rauque.** S'ils s'en prennent à nous, nous savons nous défendre. Et puis, de toutes manières, ces lieus sont peu fréquentés. De plus, toi et Gaara êtes incapables de vous retransformer…"**

La garçon-renard hésita, mais hocha finalement la tête. Il avait raison. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le réceptacle de Kyûbi en ait assez.

"Dis… hasarda-t-il prudemment. Ta sœur…c'était quel genre ?"

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard meurtrier. Il préféra ne pas insister… Il savait que cela devait être un sujet délicat, mais… Il se demandait vraiment quel effet cela pouvait faire d'avoir une sœur jumelle… Surtout si on partageait son démon et donc ses pouvoirs avec cette sœur…

**"…C'est difficile…sans elle…** murmura soudain le demi-démon. **Mais au bout du compte…j'ai sans doute eu de la chance."**

Naruto redressa la tête et le regarda, surpris.

"…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

**"Nous autres… Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons vivre avec personne.** dit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher, à quatre pattes, comme les trois autres.** En principe, nous grandissons dans la solitude… Et toutes ces questions existentielles qu'elle nous apporte, nous sommes obligés d'en trouver nous-mêmes les réponses. Nous grandissons seuls, et apprenons seuls… Moi…j'ai eu la chance de partager toutes mes expériences avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été seul… Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de la solitude. Parce que je sentais qu'un jour ou l'autre, les choses devraient changer. Je suppose que j'étais trop lâche pour affronter ma réalité…"**

Naruto l'écoutait, sans savoir très bien quoi penser. Il se confiait à lui sans honte, sans retenue…alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Et les autres non plus n'avaient pas hésité à leur dévoiler leur histoire, à lui et Gaara…

_"Vous êtes des demi-démons. C'est tout ce qui compte."_

"Pourquoi…est-ce que tu nous fais confiance ? Aussi facilement ?"

**"J'ai juré d'aider les demi-démons.** dit-il simplement.** C'est une promesse que j'ai faîte et je vais la tenir. Je hais la solitude. Je pense que rester ensemble vaut mieux pour chacun d'entre nous."**

Il accéléra alors un peu le rythme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de prolonger la conversation. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner un moment, pensif.

_**"C'est une promesse que j'ai faîte et je vais la tenir."**_

_"Je ramènerai Sasuke. C'est une promesse que je te fais !"_

'Moi non plus… Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots. Je suivrai mon Nindô.'

Il sourit et s'élança à la suite des autres, sans se soucier le moins du monde du poids de son sac et du fait qu'il serait plus vite fatigué.

'Je n'abandonnerai pas !'

* * *

OUF ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Bon, je sais, il s'est rien passé…Mais bon, il était important de révéler le passé de mes OC un jour ou l'autre… J'espère que ça a pas été lourd.

Une petite review ?


	5. Un Pouvoir anthropophage

Série : Naruto (ah, c'est vrai ! Sonic, c'est dans « Game »… Moi et mon sens de l'orientation…)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure et je m'essaie tant bien que mal au Suspense. Romance, aussi, mais le principal sentiment mis en scène reste l'amitié.

Couples : Et non, toujours pas dans ce chapitre-là ! Patientez, ça viendra, mais pour l'heure, je ferme ma gueule là-dessus :P

Disclaimer : **soupir !** Nan, sans rire, combien de gens ici possèdent les persos Naruto ? Nan ? Personne ? Moi non plus… Mais je compense avec mes OC ! **smile**

Je vais me faire sepuko, c'est pas possible… Seulement 3 reviews pour un quatrième chapitre ? MAIS DÎTES-LE MOI, SI C'EST NUL, BON SANG ! T-T Enfin, tant pis, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Faut dire qu'à part les révélations, il s'est rien passé dans le chapitre précédent… Merci aux trois courageux qui m'ont soutenue quand même ! Je vous aime !

**Gemmer :** lol Moi, j'ai arrêté de faire confiance à ce genre de système, ça foire tout le temps, avec moi. Le mieux, c'est de venir vérifier sois-même régulièrement. (même si ça prend la tête, j'avoue…) Ca me rassure que tu aies aimé, j'avais vraiment peur que ça soit lourd ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! (et SURTOUT, continue à écrire le Pacte !)

**Stingmon :** Je savais que j'aurais dû arrêter… Bon, now, ça suffit, peu importe ce que maman dira, tu me suis chez le psy ! (Noroi, Gaara, tenez-la bien surtout ! 'les deux' : c'est vraiment indispensable ? (Stingmon bave) Heeeeeeeuuu…OK, je m'en charge.) Tu veux plus de Gaara? Tu vas être servie ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût, petite sœur !

**Yamiyugikun :** You're welcome ! I like your fic very much! Thank you for your review! It made me so happy!(smile) I'm sorry, but my English is too bad, I hadn't done any English version of my fic… Maybe one day, I'll try…

Bon, sûr ce, l'histoire reprend! Et cette fois, ça commence enfin à bouger un peu plus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Un Pouvoir anthropophage**_

"Tu devrais ménager davantage tes forces. dit Yagimaru avec reproche. Ce n'est pas en te démenant pour escalader une simple colline au pas de course que tu nous feras arriver plus vite. De plus, dans ton état actuel, ton chakra est instable. Tout ce que tu gagneras, c'est de perdre toute ton énergie."

Naruto était allongé sur le dos et s'efforçait de récupérer un rythme de respiration normal, souriant malgré tout de toutes ses dents. Le soleil étant à son zénith, le groupe avait fait une halte pour déjeuner, halte que le garçon-renard avait accueillie avec soulagement, ayant cavalé toute la matinée devant les autres. Faute de trouver une source, ils s'étaient contentés de l'abri d'un bosquet où chacun savourait à présent sa part de leurs provisions.

"Gomen…Yagimaru-san…" articula le ninja de Konoha en parvenant à rire malgré sa respiration sifflante.

"Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Si tu continues, tu vas finir par nous retarder. Qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir en t'excédant comme ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

"Nan, je vous ralentirai pas ! répliqua-t-il en se redressant avec difficulté. Pas question ! Mais il faut que je m'entraîne. Donc, je m'habitue à faire des efforts."

Elle le considéra avec surprise. Derrière lui, Kaminari eut un petit rire.

"Bonne façon de penser ! dit-elle joyeusement en lui tendant un morceau de poulet. Un point pour toi ! Mais il vaudrait mieux pas que tu tombes raide mort à cause de ça. Tien, mange un peu."

Il accepta avec reconnaissance la nourriture qu'on lui offrait, l'engloutissant en un temps record. Ses nouvelles dents lui facilitaient la tâche. Il fut alors surpris de constater à quel point il aimait le goût du poulet. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment marqué auparavant…

"Ch'est encore loin ?" demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

"Assez. répondit Nagare en tenant d'une main une carte et de l'autre un sandwich au jambon confectionné à la hâte. Mais il y a un problème… Noroi est né dans ce village, et est donc connu là-bas. Mais en plus, ils savent aussi que nous formons une équipe de demi-démons et connaissent nos visages humains, car nous avons déjà eu affaire à eux, une fois."

Noroi acquiesça, avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna vers Naruto et Gaara.

"Nous n'avons pas eu trop de problèmes avec eux. leur dit-il. Le niveau des ninjas de ce village n'est pas très élevé. Mais nous nous rendons là-bas pour une collecte d'information, pas pour nous battre. Or, ils ne nous laisseront en aucun cas consulter les dossiers nous concernant. Je sais qu'ils ont de bonnes sources et qu'ils en savent beaucoup sur nous. Peut-être plus que nous-mêmes. Et ils tiennent à garder leurs secrets, surtout si cela leur donne un avantage sur nous. Il faudra donc que vous y alliez vous-mêmes. Seuls."

Les deux enfants-animaux s'immobilisèrent à cette révélation et un moment de silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Naruto s'efforça d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"NANI ? hurla-t-il finalement, presque hystérique. Mais ça va pas la tête non ? Tu as seulement regardé de quoi on a l'air ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer avec les tronches qu'on a ? Ils vont nous virer le cul en avant, oui ! Faudrait vraiment être le dernier des miros pour pas s'apercevoir qu'on est des demi-démons !"

"Tu ne m'apprends rien. marmonna Noroi avec irritation. Je sais bien que c'est risqué. La meilleure chose à faire serait que vous vous y rendiez de nuit. Ainsi, en restant dans les zones d'ombres, vous garderez votre aspect humain. Pour plus de sûreté, vous mettrez ça."

Il prit un sac et en tira deux longues capes noires ornées de deux larges capuches tombantes.

"Il n'est pas rare que des ninjas étrangers portent cet accoutrement. leur dit-il. J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas faire grand-chose de plus. Des objections ?"

Naruto se renfrogna. C'était du suicide. Aller dans un village peuplé de shinobis caractérisés par une tolérance zéro pour les demi-démons lorsqu'on avait des oreilles en triangles sur la tête et de longues queues ne pouvait être appelé autrement. Mais après tout, ils étaient des ninjas. Ceci pouvait tout aussi bien être une mission. Dangereuse, certes, mais de leur trempe. La discrétion et l'art du camouflage était leur métier.

"OK. dit-il finalement. C'est pas comme si y'avait d'autres moyens, de toutes manières."

"Très bien." dit simplement Gaara, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on lui confiait une mission.

"Bien. fit Noroi en reprenant son repas. Dans ce cas, finissez de manger. Ensuite, on repart."

Tous s'exécutèrent sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment, mais ils continuaient de marcher, cherchant un endroit propice pour la nuit. La plaine qu'ils traversaient les exposait beaucoup trop au goût de Noroi. Naruto, pour sa part, en avait sérieusement marre. Il avait traîné ce foutu sac deux jours durant, il était en sueur, ses vêtements et ses poils lui collaient à la peau, il était crevé, et pour compliquer les choses, Monsieur Subtilité tenait absolument à dormir dans l'endroit le plus discret possible ! Mais il ne se sentait même pas la force de protester, et devait se concentrer un maximum pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. 

Cet épuisement n'était pas normal… D'habitude, il lui en fallait tout de même plus que ça pour le vider de ses forces. Mais en cet instant, il lui semblait que l'intensité de son chakra augmentait sans cesse, à un point alarmant. Cela durait depuis un certain temps… Au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais la puissance du chakra avait alors semblé augmenter régulièrement, avec lenteur. Le plus étrange était qu'au lieu de se sentir revigoré par tout ce pouvoir, il avait au contraire l'impression d'être écrasé de l'intérieur, tous ses muscles le lançant douloureusement.

Il continua d'avancer, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse aux autres. A chaque pas, il avait l'impression qu'une aiguille s'enfonçait dans son pied et le transperçait de part en part. Le chakra doublait d'intensité, tendant tous ses muscles. Il commença alors à le sentir. Dans le bas de son dos…quelque chose le démangeait…quelque chose de très douloureux…

"Naruto-kun ? Ca va ?"

Kaminari. Il essaya de lui répondre, mais cela exigeait trop d'efforts. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se laissa tomber à genoux et se roula en boule, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette tension. Les dents serrées, il s'efforçait d'empêcher son corps de trembler, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se tenait la tête des deux mains pour l'empêcher de tourner. Il n'avait pas bien conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendait plusieurs voix appeler son nom, mais ne songeait même plus à leur répondre, toute son énergie concentrée sur la douleur lancinante qui le tenaillait. Tout devenait noir…

* * *

"Naruto-kun ?" 

Naruto continua de regarder droit devant lui, attendant que le brouillard de son champ de vision disparaisse. Petit à petit, il commença à distinguer deux yeux jaunes brillants dans la lumière, qui le fixaient d'un air un peu inquiet.

"Kaminari…chan ?" parvint-il à dire en dépit de sa bouche pâteuse.

Elle lui sourit avec éclat.

"Fiou ! Tu nous as fait peur, à t'évanouir comme ça ! lui dit-elle avec reproche, bien que toujours affectueusement. On pouvait pas prévoir que ça serait aussi douloureux. Enfin, aussi, si ça te faisait mal quand tes tâches apparaissaient, t'aurais pu nous le dire, Gaara-kun !"

L'interpellé inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour s'excuser, sans quitter Naruto des yeux. Celui-ci constata avec surprise que lui aussi paraissait plutôt inquiet. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé dans un sac de couchage, à côté d'un feu de camp. Gaara se tenait assis près du feu, ses genoux ramenés contre lui entourés de ses bras, emmitouflé dans la cape noire que Noroi leur avait montrée la veille, à côté de Kaminari, qui elle se tenait à quatre pattes sur son propre sac de couchage. Un peu plus loin, Yagimaru dormait paisiblement dans un autre sac, avec le tas de couverture de Kishi devant elle. La tête de ce dernier émergeait du tas, les flammes formant des ombres fantomatiques sur son visage endormi. Apparemment, ils avaient fait halte entre deux collines nues, qui ne devaient pas les cacher énormément.

'On dirait bien que Noroi a dû laisser tomber ses grands principes.' songea Naruto, non sans une certaine satisfaction.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il à Kaminari en se redressant, adoptant une position assise.

La douleur était encore omniprésente, mais il se sentait mieux. La fille-oiseau le regarda avec surprise.

"Tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? demanda-t-elle, un rien amusée. C'est ta deuxième queue."

Surpris, le garçon-renard bondit hors de son sac pour inspecter son postérieur à la lumière des flammes. Effectivement, une seconde queue avait pris place à côté de la première, et il eut même l'impression qu'elles étaient un peu plus grandes qu'avant. Il se rappela alors les prévisions de Noroi, et que trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'incident avec l'Akatsuki.

"Alors…c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire…Noroi avait raison. On a 24 jours…plus que 21…"

Son ton était plutôt calme, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu redouter. Il avait déjà plus ou moins accepté cette éventualité comme une réalité. Finalement, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Il se tourna vers Gaara d'un air interrogateur.

"De nouvelles tâches sont apparues sur toi, aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et remonta sa manche gauche, dévoilant son avant-bras. De petits traits noirs ondulaient quelques centimètres au-dessus du poignet, se terminant parfois en demi-spirales.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?" demanda le réceptacle de Kyûbi, incrédule.

"Je me disais que vous deviez le savoir. répondit simplement le garçon-tanuki de sa voix calme. Ou vous en douter. Si vous aviez voulu le confirmer, il aurait suffi de me le demander. De plus, étant donné que la progression des tâches est quotidienne, la douleur est supportable, généralement."

"Mais si ça te faisait mal…" commença Naruto.

Il fut coupé par un hurlement strident, animal, qui parut faire trembler les collines. Cela ne semblait pas venir de bien loin…

"Qu'est-ce que…c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il en se mettant en garde.

"C'est rien… répondit Kaminari dans un soupir, l'air plus attristée qu'effrayée. Nagare a juste pété les plombs…"

"Hein ? Comment ça ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"

Elle s'installa dans son sac de couchage, s'y assit dans la même position que Naruto et fit face au feu, avant de lui répondre.

"Comme Noroi l'a dit, nous sommes plus proches des démons, une fois devenus réellement demi-démons. expliqua-t-elle. Il s'agit d'un des effets secondaires, et d'une des raisons pour lesquelles on ne peut pas vivre avec les humains… Même si nous pouvons le maîtriser, notre chakra est très instable. Or, de temps en temps, sa quantité augmente brutalement, se mélangeant à celui du démon, et le besoin naturel de détruire des démons s'empare de nous. A ce moment-là, nous perdons temporairement, mais complètement notre humanité et nous nous transformons avec une seule idée en tête : détruire tout ce qui passe à proximité. Ca a pris Nagare cette nuit… Un peu après ton évanouissement… C'est assez imprévisible…"

"Mais…il va bien ? demanda encore Naruto, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, dans ces cas-là ?"

"Le retenir en attendant que ça passe. dit-elle en haussant les épaules. On a pas trouvé d'autre solution… Noroi est en train de se battre contre lui. Lui et Yagimaru sont très forts, ils n'ont pas de mal à nous retenir quand on a nos crises. Et quand c'est l'un des deux qui pète un boulon, l'autre peut toujours s'en charger. Par contre, un jour, ça a été les deux en même temps, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester !"

Le garçon-renard se mordit la lèvre. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi ce groupe avait préféré s'isoler. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux…

"Ce qui m'inquiète… dit soudain Kaminari en se tournant vers lui. C'est que ça pourrait vous arriver, à vous aussi… Et comme Noroi ne vous a pas mordus, votre chakra est beaucoup plus instable et imprévisible que le nôtre, et vous risquez d'avoir plus de mal à l'utiliser. Alors… Enfin, bon. J'espère que ça se passera à peu près normalement…"

Naruto la regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. Encore un problème avec ce foutu sort ? Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez… Décidément, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils se grouillent de trouver le moyen de redevenir humains.

"Enfin, en attendant, on ferait mieux de dormir. suggéra Kaminari en souriant à nouveau. Demain, on aura encore du chemin à faire ! Bonne nuit, les garçons !"

Naruto sourit en retour et acquiesça vigoureusement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la peine de se faire trop de soucis.

"Oyasumi !" dit-il en retour avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de son sac de couchage.

Même avec l'épaisse couche recouvrant ses oreilles, il eut la certitude d'entendre le « Oyasumi… » à peine audible de Gaara.

* * *

Les demi-démons s'arrêtèrent pour observer le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ils se trouvaient sur une haute colline surplombant une immense vallée. L'herbe y était haute et le relief du paysage extrêmement variable. Il y avait peu d'arbres, mais en revanche, on apercevait de nombreuses rivières, ça et là, qui se jetaient toutes dans le même grand lac, assez loin à l'est. 

Nagare soupira, posa son sac à terre et fouilla un peu dedans avant d'en sortir la carte et de la tendre à Naruto.

"Eh bien voilà. dit-il en montrant plusieurs points sur la carte. C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, pour l'instant. A partir d'ici, vous n'aurez qu'à marcher plein Nord, et vous finirez par arriver. Vous trouverez toute l'eau nécessaire sur le chemin. Pour la nourriture, vous devez en avoir assez, mais il faudra vous réapprovisionner une fois arrivés. Au bout d'un moment, vous finirez par tomber sur une falaise qu'il vous faudra descendre, mais je suppose qu'avec vos techniques, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Vous m'avez suivi ?"

Le garçon-renard hocha la tête, l'air confiant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara. Celui-ci paraissait aussi calme et assuré que d'habitude.

"Ca ira, pas de problèmes ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous accompagnez pas ?"

"Ces lieus sont trop fréquentés. répondit Yagimaru. Nous avons beaucoup de chances de croiser des habitants du village par ici, et si nous sommes avec vous, vous serez inévitablement démasqués. D'ailleurs, faîtes bien attention à vous. Dans votre état, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre aussi bien que d'habitude. Votre chakra sera plus dur à doser, malaxer ou camoufler. Donc, essayez d'éviter les rencontres, mais avant tout le combat. Et surtout, tâchez de porter vos capes et capuches en permanence."

"Pas de problèmes, Yagimaru-san !"

A dire vrai, cela l'ennuyait énormément d'être ainsi handicapé. Lui qui s'était tant entraîné voyait à présent sa force au moins divisée par deux… Et de plus, sa défaite contre Itachi et Kisame avait mis à mal sa confiance en lui… Il s'était purement et simplement fait laminer. Bien sûr, cela avait été du deux contre un et il avait conscience du niveau de ses deux adversaires, mais cela restait tout de même plus que frustrant… Il comprenait ce que Sasuke avait dû ressentir, ce fameux jour où il était parti avec Jiraya à la recherche de Tsunade… Itachi l'avait bien massacré, à ce moment-là… Le sentiment de faiblesse qu'engendrait une défaite à plate couture était insupportable…

"Bonne chance, alors, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun !" fit Kaminari en les serrant chacun contre elle avec force, tirant Naruto de ses réflexions amères et déstabilisant complètement Gaara, qui n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'habituer aux démonstrations d'affection de la fille-oiseau.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Merci, Kaminari-chan ! A bientôt, vous autres, et merci pour tout !"

Noroi acquiesça.

"Nous continuerons par un autre chemin. Plus long, mais plus discret. Vous pourrez nous retrouver un peu à l'est du village, dans une forêt. Je connais un endroit propice, là-bas. Nous continuerons à chercher des jutsus susceptibles de vous aider, pendant votre absence. Tâchez de revenir en un seul morceau."

"Tu nous prends pour des débutants ? railla Naruto en lui tirant la langue. Vous faîtes pas trop de bile pour nous ! Allez, ciao !"

Et sur ce, les deux groupes séparés se remirent en route, chacun de leur côté.

"Tu avais remarqué que ton chakra devenait bizarre, toi aussi, Gaara ?" demanda le garçon-renard une fois les autres hors de vue.

"Oui. Il m'est plus difficile de le maîtriser." répondit celui-ci.

Naruto se renfrogna.

"Mouais… Mais c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de nous entraîner, pas vrai ? Ca nous fait même une raison de plus ! Il faudrait qu'on s'habitue à son nouvel état… Enfin, bon, ce serait quand même plus simple si on pouvait trouver rapidement un moyen de redevenir normaux…"

Le garçon-tanuki se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, son visage caché par sa capuche.

"Tu ne devrais pas parler trop haut. lui fit-il remarquer de sa voix grave, contrastant avec sa taille. Cela attire l'attention. Et il vaudrait mieux que nos conversations ne soient pas surprises."

"Roh, c'est bon, je sais…" grommela Naruto en retour.

Gaara le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était sûr qu'il avait repris son air boudeur.

'Quel ninja étrange…' ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. 'Quelque part, on pourrait se demander comment il a pu survivre jusqu'ici …'

* * *

"Ca…ça devrait peut-être aller comme ça…non… ?" demanda Naruto, le souffle court. 

Gaara hocha la tête. Lui aussi était à bout de souffle. Après une journée passée à réduire un maximumla distance entre le village et eux, ils s'étaient décidés à faire une pause pour la nuit. Après un dîner plutôt frugal, le garçon-renard avait suggéré de s'entraîner un peu, histoire de faciliter la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, ce que son compagnon avait accepté sans hésitations. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si éprouvant… Son chakra était particulièrement dur à contrôler, et confectionner des jutsus ou diriger le sable n'en devenait que plus difficile. Parfois, il envoyait beaucoup plus de sable qu'il n'aurait voulu, et à d'autres moments, il n'arrivait même plus à fixer sa trajectoire correctement.

Naruto ne s'en était pas beaucoup mieux sorti. L'énergie qu'il cherchait à libérer pour ses sorts était soit insuffisante, trop dure à extraire, soit trop grande, jaillissant de lui d'un seul coup. Il avait donc à un moment créé un surplus de clones qui l'avait plus affaibli qu'autre chose, et à un autre engendré un « Rasengan » si faible que le sable avait à peine été détourné. Au bout du compte, aucun des deux n'avait réellement été capable de blesser l'autre, si ce n'était au moyen de quelques techniques de taijutsu, mais tous deux s'étaient complètement épuisés dans la consommation excessive de leur chakra.

Naruto s'effondra sur le ventre, l'air à la fois dégoûté et profondément déçu.

"On est pas dans la merde… marmonna-t-il en reprenant peu à peu un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal. Si des types nous attaquent, on aura l'air de quoi ? Même pas capables de faire des jutsus correctement… On va se faire bouffer…"

Gaara s'assit pour récupérer, inspirant et expirant profondément.

"Ces assauts de chakra… Ils sont violents et imprévisibles… articula-t-il, les yeux plissés. Mais je pense qu'il nous serait possible de les contenir. Il faudra sans doute de la patience et de la pratique… Mais ce n'est pas impossible…"

Il regarda ses mains. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

"Quelque part…je crois que je suis plus fort qu'avant, en réalité. poursuivit le possédé de Shukaku. Mon chakra est plus puissant… Enfin, il ne semble pas bien se mélanger à celui de Shukaku. C'est un peu comme quand je commence à me transformer… Il faudrait trouver un équilibre."

Le garçon-renard haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il lui semblait que Gaara devait avoir raison. Il laissa échapper un « Humpf… » peu expressif pour toute réponse et entreprit de ramper jusqu'à son sac de couchage, mais une réaction brusque du garçon-tanuki l'arrêta à mi-chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il en tournant la tête, un peu inquiet.

Le demi-démon se tenait le bras droit, ses yeux presque réduits à deux fentes claires dans la nuit.

"Rien…Les tâches…" répondit-il, la voix un peu tendue.

"Fais voir ?" demanda Naruto en essayant de s'approcher.

Gaara tendit le bras, le tenant toutefois toujours d'une main ferme, et remonta sa manche avec précaution. A la lueur des flammes de leur feu, le garçon-renard parvint à le distinguer : autour du coude, de petits traits achevaient de se tracer, ondulant gracieusement sur le sable sombre recouvrant la peau. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Ca te fait mal ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

"Un peu… admit Gaara. Ca fait drôle… Je n'ai pas souvent mal…comme ça…"

Naruto grimaça un sourire. Il avait oublié ce détail… Cela avait un côté risible. En fait, Gaara semblait accorder un certain intérêt à la douleur suscitée par ces tâches. L'expérience paraissait l'intriguer.

'Bah, après tout, s'il le prend comme ça, c'est peut-être aussi bien.'

"Hum…ça va aller quand même ?" demanda-t-il.

Le ninja de Suna hocha lentement la tête.

"Bon. Ben, bonne nuit, alors. fit Naruto dans un bâillement. A demain…"

Il parvint finalement à se traîner jusqu'au sac de couchage et à se glisser dedans, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Gaara l'observa un moment, songeur, puis reporta son attention sur les flammes dansantes du foyer.

'Cette « mission » s'annonce difficile…' songea-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

"Ca y est ! cria victorieusement Naruto du haut de son arbre. J'aperçois une falaise !"

Gaara se tendit. Il avait envoyé le garçon-renard inspecter les environs du haut de l'arbre sans avoir jugé utile de lui préciser d'être discret. Visiblement, il avait eu tort. N'importe qui pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. De plus, malgré ses conseils, son compagnon n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'ôter sa capuche une fois au sommet de l'arbre pour mieux profiter du vent environnant. Il parcouru rapidement le paysage du regard, et cru distinguer des ombres sur une colline, assez loin d'eux, mais elles disparurent aussitôt. Il plissa les yeux. Etait-ce son imagination ?

Naruto l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en atterrissant près de lui, rayonnant.

"D'après la carte, on doit plus être très loin. On arrivera probablement demain au plus tard !"

"Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais vu des gens, par là-bas ?" demanda Gaara en désignant l'endroit suspect.

"Hein ? répondit intelligemment le réceptacle de Kyûbi en se tournant vers l'endroit indiqué. Ben…non, pourquoi ?"

Le garçon-tanuki acquiesça silencieusement. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, après tout.

"En tous cas, tu devrais faire plus attention. l'avertit-il tout de même. Si tu cries aussi fort, tu vas finir par…"

"Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! le coupa Naruto en remettant à regret sa capuche sombre. Pas la peine de le répéter tout le temps !"

'Mais à chaque fois, tu recommences…' songea Gaara avec amertume.

Il préféra ne rien ajouter, toutefois. Avec Naruto, il valait mieux ne pas insister. De toutes façons, il n'écoutait toujours qu'à moitié les sermons. Ils reprirent donc leur marche sans ajouter un mot. Dans cette partie de la plaine, il y avait davantage de végétation, bien qu'elle se compose essentiellement de nombreux buissons, assez petits le plus souvent.

Gaara n'était pas tranquille. Il se sentait beaucoup trop exposé, et cet endroit était idéal pour une embuscade. Bien sûr, à priori, personne n'était à leurs trousses, mais… Ces ombres aperçues plus tôt continuaient de l'inquiéter. De là où elles étaient, elles n'avaient sans doute pas pu voir le visage découvert de Naruto, mais elles avaient pu l'entendre. Et puis, on ne savait jamais… S'il s'agissait de quelconques guetteurs, ils pouvaient disposer de longues vues…

"Le sol est un peu fissuré, par ici… remarqua Naruto en tapant un peu du pied par terre. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on approche de la falaise ?"

Gaara cilla, tiré de ses pensées, et hocha la tête en réponse à la question. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas remarqué le changement de texture du terrain. Il remit aussitôt sa garde en place. Il y avait moins d'herbes et plus de cailloux, par ici, mais toujours autant de buissons.

"Si ça se trouve, les éboulements sont fréquents, dans le coin. dit le garçon-renard. On devrait faire gaffe."

Gaara s'était fait la même réflexion. Le sol paraissait solide et stable, à première vue, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna, ayant eu la certitude d'être observé. Rien. Pas le moindre frémissement de feuille dans les buissons.

Voyant sa réaction, Naruto se mit aussitôt en garde et porta prudemment la main à son étuis à shurikens. L'atmosphère était tendue… Tous deux en avaient la certitude, à présent : ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Montrez-vous." ordonna calmement Gaara.

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne. Les deux garçons restaient immobiles, tendus, prêts à parer toute offensive. Brusquement, plusieurs hommes en tenues de ninja jaillirent de différentes cachettes du décors, roches ou buissons, et les encerclèrent.

"N'essayez pas de résister, démons. dit tranquillement l'un d'eux. Et vous souffrirez moins."

Sa voix trahissait un sourire. Ils savaient… Finalement, l'un d'eux avait dû voir Naruto au sommet de l'arbre, alerter ses compagnons et les suivre. Cela s'annonçait mal…

"Dans vos rêves. répliqua le shinobi-renard avec un sourire carnassier. Si vous ne fichez pas le camp, c'est vous qui allez déguster."

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Une sorte de satisfaction morbide s'était emparée de lui à la perspective de ce combat…

_**Du sang…les morts…le sang…**_

Trois ninjas bondirent sur lui, kunais en main, tandis que quatre autres se jetaient sur Gaara. Naruto réagit au quart de tour, sortit lui-même deux kunais et bloqua simultanément deux attaquants tout en envoyant valser le troisième d'un coup de pied. Le sable jailli de la calebasse de son allié bloqua sans problème tous ses opposants. Une défense naturelle, qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de contrôler.

**"Dôton ! Dansooriku no jutsu !"** (1)

Pris par surprise, les deux demi-démons virent avec effroi le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Leurs précédents opposants avaient aussitôt battu en retraite après leur contre-offensive. Le premier assaut avait de toute évidence été destiné à créer une ouverture. Du coin de l'œil, Gaara repéra le lanceur du sort. Il composait d'autres signes…

**"Wanaishi no jutsu !"** (2) cria-t-il en plaquant à nouveau ses mains contre le sol.

Le shinobi de Suna comprit juste à temps ce qui se passait, voyant les parois de la faille créée amorcer un nouveau mouvement, et s'empressa de composer un unique signe. Le sable forma alors une masse compacte autour de lui et de Naruto. L'instant d'après, les mâchoires de pierre se refermaient violemment sur eux. Le réceptacle de Kyûbi laissa échapper un cri effaré, tandis que Gaara se massait le crâne d'une main. Créer cette simple parade manuelle avec le sable lui avait demandé beaucoup plus d'énergie et de concentration que d'habitude. De plus, la force de pression de la pierre restait dure à contenir…

"Bons réflexes, gamin ! railla un shinobi en sortant ses shurikens. Mais votre route s'arrête ici !"

"Essaie seulement, l'empoté ! répliqua Naruto en composant son signe favori. **Kage Bunshin no jutsu !**"

Huit clones parurent et se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis. L'un d'eux disparut aussitôt. Naruto jura. Il avait tenté d'en créer 13… Il sentit son amertume se changer en sourde colère. Une irrépressible soif de sang le tenaillait… Mais le sable entravait ses mouvements…

_**Broyer leurs crânes entre mes crocs… Leurs têtes roulant dans leur sang…**_

Pendant que les clones et le sable retenaient leurs ennemis, Gaara s'arrangeait pour changer la texture du sable uniquement là où ils se trouvaient, afin qu'ils puissent s'extraire sans être broyés par la roche. La tâche était bien plus ardue que de coutume… Et pas uniquement à cause de son chakra instable… Quelque chose le déconcentrait… Une pulsion… Un réflexe familier…

_**He he he he he… Des gens à tuer… Leur faire gicler la cervelle… Arracher les jambes… Gnihihihihihi…**_

Le garçon-tanuki sentit son sang se glacer. Cette sensation…Oui. Shukaku. Il réagissait… Mais pas n'importe comment. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il commençait à se sentir pleinement absorbé par le combat. C'était pire encore… Comme quand sa transformation était amorcée…

'…Non…Il ne faut pas…'

_**Les écraser…Tous les aplatir comme des mouches ! Ha ha ha !**_

"ARGH !"

"Gaara ?"

Ils étaient parvenus à se dégager du sable et pouvaient désormais faire face à leurs assaillants. Naruto avait immédiatement amorcé la création d'un Rasengan un peu hasardeux avec l'un de ses clones, mais le cri de Gaara l'avait inquiété. Il se tenait la tête des deux mains, apparemment en proie à une migraine des plus douloureuses… Sa voix augmenta encore sa panique.

'…Naruto… !'

**"Rasengan !"**

Bien que plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, l'attaque repoussa les trois ninjas parvenus à passer outre les clones. Le shinobi de Suna sentait son état empirer à une vitesse alarmante… Si Naruto restait à sa portée…

"Naruto…Va-t-en…"

"DE QUOI ? hurla l'intéressé. T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?"

Son choc créa malheureusement une ouverture, et il eu juste le temps de parer les quatre shurikens qui lui avaient été lancés, l'un d'eux entaillant le dos de sa main.

_**Ecraser cette bande de vermine… La piétiner, cette bande de moucherons !**_

"Kru…Kru…"

Le visage de Gaara commença à se déformer, étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire de dément, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. Il fixa un instant le ninja devant lui, puis bondit en avant et lui arracha la gorge d'un geste vif et précis de ses longues griffes acérées. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt. Certains de ses compagnons hurlèrent, mais la plupart revirent simplement leur position d'attaque, redoublant de prudence. Sous le choc, Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Tout s'était passé si vite… Et ce regard…

"Gaara… ?" articula-t-il avec appréhension. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais…

Au son de cette voix et à l'appel de son nom, le possédé de Shukaku sentit un vif éclair de lucidité traverser son esprit.

'Naruto !'

**"SAUVE-TOI !"** hurla-t-il d'une voix déformée par son démon.

Naruto sentit alors quelque chose de gros et de piquant le frapper en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle, et l'expulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière. En cet instant, deux éléments se manifestèrent avec intensité dans son esprit. Un, cette chose avait été la queue de Gaara. Deux, il avait été expulsé à bas de la falaise, et tombait à présent dans le vide.

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Le seul signe qu'il perçut de son ami fut un grognement rauque suivi des hurlements et des invocations de jutsus de leurs attaquants.

'Merde, merde, merde, merde ! songea-t-il, en proie à une véritable peur-panique. Faut que je me tire de là…'

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse affolante, et il était trop loin de la paroi pour s'y accrocher en concentrant son chakra. Il ferma donc étroitement les yeux et s'efforça de faire ressortir le chakra de Kyûbi. Ce fût beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis tout à l'heure, les vagues de chakra semblaient se battre dans son organisme en une tempête douloureuse. Il n'eu qu'à les rassembler toutes, formant une sorte d'immense raz-de-marée qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir, balayant tout sur son passage. Il passa rapidement le doigt sur le sang qui lui couvrait le dos de la main et exécuta le plus vite possible les signes incantatoires.

**"Ninpo ! Kushiyose no jutsu !"** (3)

Et dans un « Poof ! » sonore, le garçon-renard se retrouva assis sur la tête de Gama Bunta.

"Et ben… soupira-t-il. C'est passé près…"

**"Encore toi ?** vociféra alors la grenouille sans la moindre douceur.** Bon sang, jamais une seconde de répit ! Si c'est encore pour ton entraînement, j'ai eu ma dose, je te remercie !"**

Naruto grimaça, les mains sur les tempes. Toujours la même rengaine… Mais un rire tonitruant venant du haut de la falaise lui évita d'avoir à répondre aux vociférations du roi des crapauds. Un rire démoniaque, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

"Oh, merde ! Gaara !" laissa-t-il échapper en se relevant brusquement, pour retomber aussitôt. L'invocation l'avait épuisé. Bien plus que d'habitude.

**"Gaara ?** répéta le crapaud géant.** Ne me dis pas que tu es retourné te frotter à ce maudit tanuki !"**

"Non, on est alliés, maintenant. répondit Naruto aussi vite qu'il pût. Il faut aller l'aider, boss ! Je crois que son démon est en train de prendre le dessus !"

La grenouille sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, gamin ?"** demanda-t-il en remarquant enfin son apparence.

"Plus tard ! s'impatienta ledit gamin. Gaara a besoin d'aide !"

**"Je ne pense pas.** rétorqua le batracien d'un ton très sérieux.** La réaction n'est pas exactement la même que la dernière fois que nous l'avons affronté, je peux le sentir. Tant qu'il ne décide pas de s'endormir, il ne risque rien. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour ceux qu'il est en train de combattre. Et pour toi aussi. Dès qu'il en aura fini avec eux, s'il sent ta présence, il risque de s'en prendre à toi. Le mieux que nous puissions faire serait de mettre les voiles."**

"Hein ? Mais on peut pas le laisser tomber !"

**"Pas de « mais », gamin ! Pour l'instant, il te met en danger, et un compagnon mort ne lui sera d'aucune utilité ! Songe plutôt à sauver ta peau pendant qu'il en est temps !"**

Naruto sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner Gaara dans un moment pareil… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Et puis…à priori, il ne risquait rien…à priori…

"B-Bon, très bien ! dit-il finalement avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité. On va plein Nord ! Il faut s'arrêter un peu avant le village de Kaisoo !"

**"C'est compris. Accroche-toi !"**

La grenouille se mit en route, et ils eurent rapidement créé une distance plus que respectable entre la falaise et eux, en quelques bonds.

**"On s'arrête là, gamin.** dit Gama Bunta en s'immobilisant. **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas être vu des villageois."**

Le garçon acquiesça lentement et le remercia en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

**"Et maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, cette fois ? Et où est encore passé ce pervers de Jiraya ? Jamais là quand on en a besoin !"**

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore un peu travaillé par le remords. Il espérait que Gaara s'en sortait… Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses opposants, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Mais après ? Ce brusque changement aurait-il des effets secondaires ?

Après un soupir, il se décida à résumer tout ce qui s'était passé à son royal compagnon, depuis la mission confiée à Jiraya jusqu'à l'attaque de la falaise.

"Je crois que Gaara a eu le même genre de crise que Nagare il y a trois jours… poursuivit-il d'un ton amer. Les pulsions meurtrières de son démon ont dû se réveiller…"

Il se souvint du lendemain de l'incident. Nagare s'était conduit comme d'habitude, ne portant que quelques cicatrices en souvenir de sa mésaventure, souvenirs que les pouvoirs de son démon avaient vite achevé d'effacer. Noroi avait aussi reçu quelques blessures. Cela mis à part, rien n'avait changé…

"…En principe, ça devrait aller… dit-il lentement. …en principe…"

La grenouille hocha la tête.

**"Il devrait s'en sortir, gamin. Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller, à partir de maintenant ?"**

Naruto acquiesça sans hésitation.

**"Bien.** fit Gama Bunta avec un sourire.** Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bon courage. Tâche de remplir ta mission."**

Et sur ce, il se volatilisa. Naruto fit la moue. Tout de même… C'était inquiétant. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de ce que les humains les rejetaient sans cesse, eux, les demi-démons, lorsque l'on voyait ce pouvoir terrifiant qu'ils étaient capables de déployer. Parfois bien malgré eux… Il se mordit la lèvre. Kaminari n'avait-elle pas dit que vu leur état, une éventuelle crise pouvait tourner mal ? Il espérait que non…

Et cela mis à part, il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'il avait ressenti lui-même, durant ce combat. Cette soif de sang et de meurtre… Cette volonté d'anéantir tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui… Dans son cas, cela n'avait été que l'équivalent d'une pensée parallèle, comme la manifestation de son subconscient… Mais bien plus réelle qu'auparavant.

'Ce pouvoir…est bizarre. songea-t-il avec un frisson. Dévorer ainsi notre humanité… Nous transformer en monstres… Un pouvoir qui se nourri de vies humaines…'

Un pouvoir anthropophage.

* * *

(1) **"Dôton ! Technique de la faille de la terre !"**

(2) **"Technique du piège de pierre !"**

(3) **"Ninpo ! Invocation !"**

Ouf ! Chais pas pourquoi, mais vers le milieu, j'ai eu du mal, côté inspiration ! Enfin, pour après, ça devrait être plus facile pour moi. Pour quelle raison ? Hé hé…Mystère !

Au passage, la dernière fois, j'ai laissé une astérisque à l'abandon, que ceux qui l'ont remarqué m'excusent. C'était supposé être la suivante : Yagi signifie « la chèvre » en japonais. D'où le nom de Yagimaru.

Mais bon, chaque nom a ici une connotation particulière, même pour les noms de village, et même si ça n'a pas forcément d'importance par rapport à l'histoire. Si vous voulez leur signification, demandez-moi, je peux vous la donner.

Bon, see ya au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, s'il vous plaît, si vous avez lu, que vous trouviez ça nul ou non, que vous ayez quelque chose d'important à dire ou rien de plus que « c'est bien » ou « c'est de la merde », je m'en fous, reviewez, pitié ! J'aime autant savoir.


	6. Allié

Série : Naruto (j'ose quand même espérer faire des trucs convenables dans cette session…)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure, ça, c'est sûr. Après, un peu de tout… Général, quoi.

Couples : Toujours pareil : à venir plus tard ! (y'en a qui en ont marre d'attendre ? Bon, je m'excuse auprès d'eux…) Par contre, je précise que c'est hétéro et tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique, juste au cas où.

Disclaimer : Pas mal de figurants sur lesquels j'ai les pleins droits, ainsi que beaucoup de décors et mes bons vieux OC ! A part ça, personne ne m'appartient… Bon, je vais pas pleurer.

Ooooooooooh ! 5 nouvelles reviews ! Bon, je suis loin du score de Stingmon, mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre. A vous tous MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! Arigatô gosei mashita JE VOUS AIME ! (zen…) Let's answer ! (on m'a dit que c'était interdit, mais bon, je vois pas trop où est le problème... En plus, c'est marqué dans les règles, qu'on peut. oO)

**Gemmer :** Brrr ! Je vais rougir ! Ca me touche drôlement ! Je…je…sais pas quoi dire… (sait plus où se mettre) Merci, Gemmer ! Je t'adore ! Mais dis moi… Pourquoi le Pacte est encore en veille ? TT Je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Stingmon : **Merci pour tes encouragements, chère sœur et rivale ! J'hésite encore à retapper mon résumé, mais c'est vrai que je devrais p'têt… Moi qui croyais que ça pouvait être une méthode d'y mettre Sasuke… J'aurais dû me rappeler qu'il est souvent la tête de Turc, en ce moment… (mais POURQUOI ?) Enfin, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ! Et merci aussi de m'avoir aidée pour le nom de ce chapitre ! Les miens craignaient vraiment…

**tsunade-sama :** Chais pas si c'est de famille, mais en tous cas, mes aptitudes ne sont en rien comparables aux siennes… TT Nan, bon, c'est surtout qu'on a pas le même style. Mais Stingmon est bien ma sœur ! (prise câlin sur la frangine) Et encore une fan de Gaara ! lol Le faire mourir, voyons… Faudra que j'y songe ! **niark !** Enfin, on verra bien… J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre ! kiss !

**ero-senin :** Ah oui les combats… (broit du noir) J'y arrive paaaaaaaaaaaas ! Pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé, je vous assure ! Enfin… Je finirai p'têt par m'améliorer. Sinon, merci pour tes compliments (et surtout pour ta review), ça fait plaisir!

**onarluca :** Mirci ! Mirci ! Mirci ! (l'espoir revient) Dans les villages ? lol Rassures-toi, je vais finir par en parler. (dans un cas, ça prendra même une importance assez inattendue…) Je présume qu'il y a pas mal de gens qui doivent s'en ficher, mais faut surtout qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont disparu et qu'ils trouvent une piste, dans le cas de ceux qui s'inquiètent. See ya et encore merci pour tout !

Ah et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard… Mais bon, j'ai pas mal voyagé, sur la fin des vacances. (c'était génial, d'ailleurs !) Mais bon, je suis quand même désolée. Voilà donc le sixième chapitre en comptant le prologue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Allié**_

Naruto mangeait, attendant que le soleil se couche. Il pouvait voir le village, de là où il était, mais ne tenait absolument pas à être repéré. Et il savait qu'en dépit de sa cape qui pouvait le cacher entièrement, il était plus prudent de se rendre à Kaisoo à la nuit tombée.

Entre les feuilles de son arbre, il observa le paysage avec intérêt. Le village de Kaisoo se trouvait au bord de la mer et se prolongeait sur celle-ci au moyen de nombreux et larges ponts entrecroisés, lesquels disparaissaient parfois entièrement sous divers sortes d'algues.

'Ca doit expliquer le nom du village… (1)songea-t-il pour lui-même. Mais ça doit être glissant. Je me demande comment ils peuvent vivre sur un truc pareil.'

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il commençait enfin à faire plus sombre. Bientôt, il pourrait mener à bien sa mission d'investigation…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, plusieurs petits points lumineux avaient fait leur apparition aux quatre coins du village. De dépit, il laissa échapper un juron.

'Ah, les fumiers ! Ils utilisent des torches… Fallait s'y attendre…'

Il soupira. Bon. Inutile de le nier, il était plutôt en mauvaise posture. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Le temps qui lui était imparti était court, et s'il ne redevenait pas humain d'ici-là… Il déglutit.

'Allez, haut les cœurs ! Je suppose que c'aurait été trop facile autrement…'

La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, à présent, et quelques étoiles commençaient à poindre. Avec prudence, il tendit sa main devant lui. Ce qu'il distingua était une main humaine, un peu petite pour un garçon de 13ans, mais sans le moindre signe de poils, de griffes ou de coussinets. Il sourit et sauta à bas de son perchoir, sans se soucier d'un début de crampe qu'il sentait dans son dos et qu'il associa au temps qu'il avait passé perché dans l'arbre. Ce qui devait se révéler une erreur…

Arrivé aux abords du village, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de torches aux portes. Un des deux ninjas de garde l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une méfiance presque hostile.

Naruto sourit et, sûr de lui, ôta sa capuche et leur tendit le faux laisser-passer que Nagare lui avait fabriqué. Le jeune garçon semblait posséder un don pour ce genre de travaux pratiques.

« Uzumaki Naruto. Je viens du village caché de Konoha. dit-il en montrant son bandeau frontal. Je suis ici en mission d'investigation et je dois consulter certaines de vos archives. »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils et consulta avec attention le laisser-passer.

« Nous n'avons pas été prévenus… » dit-il lentement.

« C'est **strictement** confidentiel. » répondit Naruto du tac au tac en appuyant bien sur le mot « strictement ».

« Vraiment ? répliqua le second garde avec un scepticisme évident et un mépris plus que transparent. D'après ce document, tu n'es encore que Gennin et, qui plus est, un gamin de 13ans. De quel genre de mission confidentielle pourrais-tu être investi ? »

« C'est au sujet du démon Kyuubi… » répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Il jouait là sa carte maîtresse et prenait du même coup un gros risque. Noroi lui avait recommandé de n'utiliser ce prétexte qu'en dernier recours. Toutefois, l'histoire qui allait avec était tout à fait crédible et pouvait donner accès à toutes les informations désirées s'il ne gaffait pas.

L'effet fut immédiat. D'un même mouvement, les deux gardes se tournèrent vers lui avec une brusquerie plutôt inquiétante. Mais le jeune shinobi ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure et poursuivi d'un ton de conspirateur :

« En fait, ça fait treize ans que le Hokage s'en est débarrassé… Mais depuis, il s'est passé des choses plutôt louches… Et on en vient à se demander si le démon n'a pas jeté un sort quelconque sur le village ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais je peux pas vous en dire plus… Je fais donc partie des quelques ninjas qu'on a envoyés récolter un maximum d'informations sur les démons ! »

Il avait conclu d'un air presque triomphant. Ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le prétendu laisser-passer. Ils semblaient hésiter.

« Tout a l'air en règle. dit finalement celui qui l'avait interpellé en lui rendant le document. Tu peux passer, mais tu devras t'expliquer avec les responsables des archives. »

« Pas de problèmes ! répliqua Naruto en leur souriant de toutes ses dents. Merci beaucoup ! »

Il remit ensuite sa capuche en prenant bien soin de cacher la totalité de son visage juvénile tandis que les deux autres ouvraient les portes et s'effaçaient pour le laisser passer. En passant les portes, le réceptacle de Kyuubi retint un ricanement. Vraiment trop facile ! Il était passé comme une lettre à la poste !

'Franchement, Nagare, chapeau ! songea-t-il, silencieusement hilare. Je sais pas qui t'a appris à trafiquer des trucs, mais tu t'en tires comme un chef ! Faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais !'

Sa bonne humeur se trouva un peu altérée par une légère vague de douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce dû aux deux ou trois heures passées dans l'arbre ? Bizarre…

Il secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'heure, il devait découvrir où se trouvaient les archives. Il regarda autour de lui et son choix se porta sur un groupe d'hommes d'âge mûr qui discutaient contre le mur d'une maison.

« Excusez-moi. fit-il en s'approchant. Où sont rangées les archives du village ? »

Les cinq interpellés se tournèrent vers lui, l'air soudain méfiants.

« Tu es étranger ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda l'un deux d'un ton acide.

« Je suis en mission… » répondit évasivement Naruto, un brin agacé.

Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement lui répondre ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais surtout, il ne se sentait décidément pas bien. La douleur se concentrait de plus en plus, et se manifestait par à-coups violents…

Les cinq hommes le fixaient avec intensité, comme s'ils avaient voulu le sonder. On aurait dit qu'ils soupçonnaient la présence de quelque chose en lui… Quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait visiblement pas du tout… Les dégoûtait, même… Des regards qui lui étaient désagréablement familiers…

'C'est quoi, leur problème ?' songea-t-il amèrement, serrant les dents pour essayer de contenir la douleur.

« Dis donc… commença lentement l'un d'eux. Tu te sens bien, petit ? Ton chakra réagit bizarrement… »

Naruto se pétrifia. La sentence était tombée…

'Oh non… Pas ça… Pas ici…'

Avec horreur, il vit les jours passés avec les demi-démons défiler devant ses yeux. Six jours depuis son enlèvement… Trois jours depuis l'incident avec Nagare… Ou plus exactement… Trois jours depuis la nuit de sa deuxième queue.

'Oh…'

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa pensée (qu'il ne vaudrait de toutes façons mieux pas retranscrire) qu'une vague de douleur le transperça brusquement de part en part. Avec un cri inarticulé, il se cambra brutalement, renversant ainsi sa capuche, révélant son visage d'enfant-renard à la lueur des torches.

* * *

Accoudé à un bar, Sasuke fixait son verre d'un air morose. Il s'était rendu au village de Kaisoo pour se ravitailler et en avait profité pour défier quelques ninjas dans la journée, mais même en leur donnant un handicap (il n'avait pas utilisé un seul jutsu), chaque combat avait été un challenge pour lui. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir perdu son temps. 

'Décidément… On ne trouve vraiment des adversaires dignes de ce nom qu'à Oto ?'

Il soupira. Non, même là-bas, il lui devenait difficile de trouver des adversaires à sa hauteur. Le Sharingan l'aidait beaucoup et il apprenait vite. Et pourtant, il avait conscience d'être encore très loin du niveau d'Itachi. A cette pensée, il sentit sa vieille haine se réveiller à moitié en lui. Que devait-il donc faire pour le surpasser ?…

Il perçut soudain les signes d'une vive agitation, au-dehors. Quittant ses sombres pensées, il se redressa un peu et scruta les alentours entre les bandes de tissu qui servaient de limites au magasin. Des gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, certains prenant des armes, d'autres se barricadant chez eux. Au milieu de tout ce tohu-bohu, un seul mot se retrouvait sur toutes les bouches : « démon ».

Sasuke paya son verre, sortit rapidement et avisa la première personne qui passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il en courant à ses côtés pour être sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

« Un de ces sales démons est entré dans le village ! répondit l'autre sans même le regarder. Il paraît qu'il est en position de faiblesse… Cette fois, il est grand temps d'en finir avec eux ! »

Sans cesser de courir, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Un démon ? Il sourit légèrement. Cela pouvait être intéressant… Il connaissait la force légendaire qu'on accordait aux démons, mais si celui-ci était bien en position de faiblesse… Peut-être serait-il capable de le battre, après tout ? C'était à essayer. Approuvant lui-même cette idée d'un hochement de tête, il accéléra, dépassant les ninjas armés tout en suivant la même direction.

* * *

Naruto s'écroula. Un cul de sac. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus la force de courir. Tout à l'heure, lorsque les villageois avaient commencé à s'en prendre à lui, il avait essayé de se défendre, mais son chakra instable et la douleur qui augmentait à chaque instant l'handicapaient bien trop. Il avait alors dû employer toute son énergie pour battre en retraite, avec difficultés. Mais désormais, il était à bout de forces… 

« Inutile de songer à t'enfuir, démon ! dit l'un de ses assaillants en le menaçant d'un bâton qui paraissait d'un poids respectable. Maintenant, dis-nous où se trouvent les autres démons ! Allez ! »

Il ponctua sa demande d'un puissant coup dans les aisselles du garçon-renard, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Parle, avant de mourir ! » renchérit un autre en s'approchant.

Les dents serrées dans un rictus plus haineux que douloureux, Naruto leur rendit leurs regards sans ciller et, incapable de parler, leur cracha le sang qui affluait dans sa bouche au visage. Les coups se mirent aussitôt à pleuvoir, entrecoupés de ces questions toujours semblables, dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir le sens. Le corps parcouru de spasmes, gémissant de douleur, il se recroquevilla dans sa longue cape, comme s'il espérait se protéger à l'aide du tissu. Derrière cette barrière noire, il distingua une ombre immense brandir ce qui lui parut être une massue. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et se prépara à ce nouveau choc, qui risquait d'être plus violent que les autres…

…Mais rien ne vint. Il sentit que les cris changeaient de nature. Ils paraissaient exprimer…de la surprise ? Il s'obstina tout de même à ne pas bouger, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible, la cape recouvrant tout son corps…

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, gamin ? vociféra quelqu'un. Ecarte-toi ! »

Naruto cligna des paupières. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, cette fois ? Luttant contre la douleur lancinante, il tourna un peu la tête et risqua un coup d'œil au travers du tissu sombre. Une silhouette, à peine plus grande que lui, se tenait entre lui et les villageois enragés. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien… Mais elle avait quelque chose de familier… Il la vit tourner à demi la tête vers lui et, par réflexe, se tassa encore davantage sur lui-même.

« C'est ça, votre démon ? » demanda le jeune garçon d'une voix grave, sans timbre.

Naruto eu alors le sentiment que son sang bouillonnait et se glaçait à la fois. Non… C'était impossible… Comment…? Mais pourtant, cette voix…

'Sa…**Sasuke ?**'

Sasuke observa avec plus de curiosité que d'intérêt la petite créature recroquevillée contre le mur. La grande cape qu'elle portait cachait entièrement son corps, mais elle ne semblait pas bien grande et surtout, paraissait en très mauvais état… Cette chose, un démon ?

« C'est un demi-démon ! dit l'un des villageois en réponse à sa question. Bouge de là ! On s'occupe de lui ! »

Il se tourna vers les villageois et leur sourit d'un air narquois.

« Désolé… dit-il avec une suffisance particulièrement désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'un garçon de 13ans. Un demi-démon, vous dites ? Vous m'en voudrez si je jette un coup d'œil ? »

Sur ces mots, il s'agenouilla près de la créature, restant prudemment sur ses gardes.

En entendant ça, Naruto se sentit paniquer. S'il le voyait comme ça…

'Non… songea-t-il avec force en essayant de se dérober, sans grand succès. Ne me regarde pas…!'

La main de Sasuke se saisit prudemment de la capuche…

« NON ! » laissa échapper le garçon-renard en se dégageant.

Le cœur du ninja déserteur exécuta un saut périlleux. Pris par surprise, il avait lâché prise. Cette voix…

'Ce n'est pas vrai…' songea-t-il avec angoisse.

L'autre continuait de se tasser contre le mur, serrant la cape contre lui, de toute évidence déterminé à rester caché. Sasuke se résigna. Même si c'était ça… Même si c'était **lui**… Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Fermement, cette fois, il saisit la capuche et la retira d'un geste décidé. L'autre laissa échapper un cri entre la protestation et la peur.

'NE ME REGARDE PAS !'

Naruto avait les bras à-demi levés devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux carmins du garçon-renard, tout en exprimant la claire angoisse de ce qui allait suivre, redécouvraient ce visage qu'il appréhendait de revoir chaque jour et chaque nuit… Il n'avait pas changé. Quasiment pas. Peut-être encore plus sombre et renfermé qu'avant, si toutefois c'était possible. Mais à part ça, toujours la même pâleur, les mêmes cheveux bruns hérissés et les mêmes yeux noirs insondables. Mais en l'occurrence, l'expression entre le choc et la simple surprise était clairement visible dans ces yeux. De nombreux autres sentiments se livraient bataille dans ces orbes sombres, mais il était impossible de les nommer tous…

Estomaqué, Sasuke ne pouvait que fixer, incrédule, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était évident que la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas humaine… Ou pas entièrement. Mais sous ces traits à moitié animaux, il reconnaissait avec certitude son ancien rival… Comment diable… ?

« …Naruto ? » lâcha-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Le garçon-renard ne su absolument pas comment réagir. Brusquement, Sasuke tendit à nouveau la main vers lui. Naruto se crispa aussitôt et referma les yeux avec force, se préparant à encaisser le coup qui allait venir, la douleur lui crispant le visage. Il en avait assez. Plus qu'assez… Il devait déjà supporter la douleur que causait sa mutation, en plus de ça, on le rouait de coups, et maintenant…

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Aucun coup n'était venu. Au lieu de ça… Il ouvrit les yeux. Toujours penché sur lui, Sasuke effleurait du bout des doigts les courts poils de sa joue droite, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Naruto le fixa, ne sachant quoi penser. Son ancien ami le regarda à son tour et…sourit.

« Ben alors, baka, comment t'as fait ton affaire ? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent encore davantage, atteignant presque ses oreilles pointues. Il connaissait bien cette expression… Un peu comme celle qu'il avait eu le jour de leur premier combat, alors qu'ils escortaient Tazuna jusqu'au pays des vagues, lorsqu'il l'avait traité de « poule mouillée » tout en lui demandant s'il n'était pas blessé. Qu'est-ce que cette expression pouvait l'énerver, à l'époque ! Mais pourtant… Par la suite, elle lui avait presque manqué, quand il repensait aux regards qu'il lui lançait à la Vallée de la Fin.

« Sasuke… » commença-t-il d'un air hésitant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ? » hurla quelqu'un.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement. Ah oui. Les villageois. Comment s'y prendre avec eux ?… Il se releva avec lenteur et se tourna vers eux, optant pour l'option négociation. Ou quelque chose du genre…

« Si c'est ce que vous croyez, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de s'en prendre à vous… leur dit-il avec calme. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose ? »

« S'il y a autre chose ? cracha un homme d'un air hargneux. Tu n'es pas d'ici, c'est ça ? Ce gosse est à demi démon, il connaît sûrement ceux que nous recherchons ! S'il nous révèle la planque de ses copains, on fera d'une pierre deux coups ! Que ça te plaise ou non, on va pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Alors maintenant, dégage ! On a pas de temps à perdre avec toi, minus ! »

L'héritier des Uchiha lui adressa son plus beau sourire méprisant. La réaction type…

« Je suppose qu'après lui avoir soutiré les informations désirées, vous comptez le tuer… dit-il lentement, lisant facilement l'approbation sur tous les visages. Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir…sa vie m'appartient. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un instant de silence. De toute évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça.

« Ce sont des menaces, sale mioche ? » demanda une femme imposante d'un air de défi.

« Un avertissement… corrigea Sasuke en portant la main à son étui à shurikens. Rentrez tous chez vous… Ou le nombre de victimes risque d'être trop important pour que vos hôpitaux puissent tous les caser… »

Ses dernières paroles parurent mettre le feu aux poudres. Certains villageois éclatèrent de rire, d'autres lui répondirent par des insultes bien poignantes, puis tous s'élancèrent en avant, prêts à le réduire en charpie. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Il était inutile de perdre du temps, l'état de Naruto semblait sérieux… Une seule attaque décisive suffirait amplement.

Tandis que Sasuke et les villageois discutaient de son sort, les assauts de chakra avaient redoublé de violence en Naruto et, épuisé et déchiré de douleur, il avait peu à peu perdu conscience du monde extérieur. Seules quelques rumeurs lui parvenaient encore… Il parvint à comprendre qu'un combat allait s'engager… Le brouillard tombait sur ses yeux… Soudain, il distingua une immense lumière rouge… Des hurlements… Une intense sensation de chaleur… Puis…plus rien.

Sasuke fixa les corps étendus avec désapprobation. Ces lâches ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine d'évacuer les blessés durant leur fuite… Il les toisa avec attention. Nombre des brûlures infligées étaient plutôt graves, mais tous avaient leurs chances de s'en remettre. Le temps et les soins nécessaires changeraient simplement d'importance.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, ou ce qu'il était devenu. Il s'était évanoui. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le souleva avec précaution. Son état ne paraissait pas critique, en fin de compte… Ses blessures semblaient même guérir toutes seules. Comme lors de leur dernier combat… Il s'aperçut alors que le corps du garçon-renard était parcouru de tremblements. Il l'observa un moment avec inquiétude, puis, brusquement, quelque chose attira son attention. Une troisième queue, longue et touffue, surgit entre les deux que son ancien coéquipier possédait déjà.

Le ninja déserteur leva des yeux ronds vers le visage endormi.

'Bon sang… Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, cette fois ? Usuratonkachi…'

* * *

_Une cascade. Les statues des deux premiers Hokage. La Vallée de la Fin. Sasuke…_

_« Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, avec l'équipe 7, ça ne représente plus rien pour toi ? »_

_« Non…Ca n'a pas été inutile. Tu es devenu…mon meilleur ami. »_

_« Ton meilleur…ami ? »_

_Ces mots… J'ai toujours voulu les entendre. Je n'osais pas vraiment l'espérer. Mais…_

_« Mais alors, pourquoi… ? »_

_« Parce que c'est comme ça. »_

_Je ne comprends pas…Vraiment pas…Et je ne sais même pas…si tu étais sincère…Mais… Pourquoi, Sasuke ? POURQUOI ?_

'Pourquoi…tout ça ?'

Naruto se réveilla avec cette simple question en tête. Sur le coup, il se demanda même pourquoi il se l'était posée, avant de faire le rapprochement avec son rêve. Ce rêve… Des parcelles de souvenirs. Qui lui revenaient assez souvent. Mais cette fois…

'Sasuke !'

Il se redressa avec brusquerie en jurant. Où était-il passé, celui-là ? Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel d'aspect plutôt simple, meublée en tout et pour tout de deux chaises et d'une table sur laquelle s'alignaient quelques rouleaux, ainsi qu'une fenêtre avec vue sur la mer. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et repéra un panier (sans doute prévu pour le linge) et un petit sac de voyage dans un coin, mais rien de plus.

Il jura à nouveau entre ses crocs serrés. Il n'avait pas mis les voiles, quand même ? Louper une occasion pareille, c'était vraiment trop bête… Mais non, se raisonna-t-il, son sac était encore ici. Dans ce cas, où… ?

« Enfin réveillé, l'intello ? » interrogea une voix nasillarde en provenance de la porte.

Naruto fit aussitôt volte-face. A nouveau aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, Uchiha Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés, le fixant sans afficher d'émotions particulières. A cette apparition, Naruto explosa. Il bondit du lit, saisit son ancien rival par les épaules, et lui hurla littéralement à la figure.

« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Où t'étais, tout ce temps ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel de merde ? »

Ledit salaud, qui ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un tel éclat, resta interdit pendant un moment et n'amorça aucun mouvement pour le repousser. Mais il reprit vite contenance et répondit nonchalamment à la seconde question posée, sans se soucier de la poigne de fer qui lui étreignait les épaules et de la lueur à moitié enragée qui luisait dans les prunelles rouges qui lui faisaient face.

« J'étais en mission assez loin d'ici. dit-il sans se départir de son calme. J'étais sur le chemin du retour, et je suis passé par ce village pour me ravitailler. »

Naruto le dévisagea avec une intensité redoublée.

« Sasuke… marmonna-t-il avec difficulté, tremblant à la fois de colère, d'appréhension et d'une étrange forme de soulagement. Tu as… Tu as vraiment… »

« …rejoint Orochimaru ? » suggéra l'intéressé.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ? lui cria le garçon-renard en resserrant sa prise. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler tout ce qu'a fait cet enfoiré ? Tout ce qu'il aurait pu TE faire ? Ca t'était égal, s'il se servait de toi ? S'il te prenait ton corps ? S'il te… »

Il s'interrompit, soudain à court de mots et le souffle court d'avoir tant crié, mais continua à le fixer, le corps tendu et tremblant.

« Est-ce que… hésita-t-il. Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Sasuke soutint son regard. Le mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement, mêlé au reste, donnait au visage velu de son rival un aspect réellement étrange, et étant donné leurs situations respectives, la question avait un côté particulièrement stupide… Mais en même temps, elle démontrait clairement l'attention que Naruto s'obstinait à porter au jeune Uchiha…

« Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il dans un soupir.

Son interlocuteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendait une réponse à sa question précédente.

« Il me semble que tu te trouves toi-même dans une situation bien moins confortable que la mienne, baka… répondit-il donc. Pour ta gouverne, non, Orochimaru ne m'a rien fait de notable jusqu'ici, et pour ma part, j'y ai trouvé mon compte en le rejoignant. »

Naruto ne dit rien, mais son regard montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Est-ce que tu t'es seulement **demandé** à **un** moment à quel point Sakura-chan s'était inquiétée pour toi, tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il lentement, sa voix toujours tremblante. Elle s'est échinée à devenir plus forte ! Elle est même devenue la disciple de Tsunade ! Et j'ai passé quatre mois à m'entraîner loin de Konoha avec l'Ero-Sennin (ce qui était en plus supposé durer au moins deux ans), tout ça pour te ramener ! Mais toi, tu… ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle aussi, alors… soupira-t-il à nouveau. Combien de fois devrai-je vous le répéter ? C'est inutile. J'ai fait une croix sur Konoha, et mes décisions ne vous regardent pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, crétin ! s'emporta Naruto. Nous sommes tes amis ! »

« Ca aussi, c'est du passé. »

« ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'AS DIS CA ? »

Le silence retomba. Tous deux savaient pertinemment de quoi il était question, mais Sasuke préféra néanmoins attendre d'avoir confirmation.

« Tu as dis… poursuivit le garçon-renard avec davantage d'hésitations. Tu as dis que j'étais ton meilleur ami. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était vrai. Pourtant, Naruto guettait visiblement sa réaction.

« J'étais sincère. » dit-il simplement.

« ALORS ? Si tu le pensais, pourquoi est-ce que tu as… »

Sasuke réfléchit. Après tout, c'était peut-être l'unique chose qui poussait encore Naruto à tenter de le ramener. Il valait mieux qu'il lui explique. Peut-être abandonnerait-il enfin, dans ce cas ?

« Je comptais te sacrifier aussi… Mais d'une autre manière. dit-il donc, son masque impassible bien en place. Une manière qui aurait pu me permettre d'obtenir plus de pouvoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire ? » demanda le garçon-renard, qui redoutait de plus en plus ce qu'il allait apprendre.

« Il existe un autre niveau du Sharingan. Plus puissant, et avec des facultés supplémentaires redoutables. Seuls quelques rares héritiers du Sharingan peuvent l'activer. Mais pour cela, il y a une condition à remplir… »

Son regard parut se refroidir encore davantage. Des apparences. Toujours des apparences. Mais des apparences que Naruto ne parvenait pas à percer…

« Tuer son meilleur ami. » acheva son rival d'un ton égal.

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi sentit sa confusion s'accroître encore davantage. Ainsi donc, il avait été sincère… Mais il avait vraiment essayé de le tuer… Et leur amitié avait été une raison de plus… Cette pensée le dégoûta. Mais pourtant…

« …Tu ne l'as pas fait. dit-il d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi ? »

« Itachi possède déjà cet œil. répondit Sasuke, sa voix durcissant à l'évocation de son frère. Et c'est lui qui m'a appris comment l'obtenir. Il cherchait à me manipuler. Je le tuerai, mais avec un pouvoir que j'aurais trouvé ailleurs. Je ne **devais** pas te tuer. »

Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait lâché. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, et se contentait de fixer ces deux yeux noirs, cherchant en vain la moindre trace de ceux qu'il avait connus.

« Hier, tu m'as sauvé. » fit-il remarquer, presque inconsciemment.

Cette fois, le garçon brun hésita, maintenant tout de même son expression insondable. Il y avait une chose que Naruto semblait ne pas avoir réalisée. Certes, il ne l'avait pas tué parce que cela revenait à se plier à la volonté de son frère. Mais ce faisant, il s'était lui-même créé une faille. Pour pouvoir éveiller le Mangekyô Sharingan, il avait conservé intacts ses sentiments pour Naruto, les mettant simplement de côté pour le combat. Le simple fait de les avoir admis à haute voix changeait tout. Et maintenant, il n'était plus en mesure de les détruire. Quoi qu'il tente, quatre mois durant, son souvenir ne l'avait jamais quitté. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, Naruto avait gagné cette bataille.

…Mais pouvait-il le lui dire ?

« Puisque tu n'es pas mort, tu restes mon ami, non ? » dit-il finalement.

Cela devenait plus difficile de ne pas détourner le regard. Une expression de pur choc apparut sur le visage du garçon-renard. Mais il se reprit très vite, préférant rester méfiant, bien que son rythme cardiaque persistât à dépasser la moyenne.

« Et…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pour toi ? »

Sasuke sourit. Un sourire dénué de chaleur, mais un sourire tout de même. Naruto savait poser les bonnes questions.

« Tout simplement… que si tu dois mourir, c'est à moi de te tuer. Et à personne d'autre. »

Le shinobi de Konoha le regarda, bouche bée. Brusquement, une phrase qu'il avait réussi à entendre son rival prononcer la veille, à travers le brouillard, lui revint en mémoire. _« Sa vie m'appartient. »_ C'était ça qu'il avait voulu dire ? Drôle de façon de présenter les choses… Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comptait pour lui, comme tout le monde ? Si toutefois ça voulait bien dire la même chose… Mais étrangement, cette phrase lui fit plaisir. Incertain, il laissa un demi-sourire paraître sur ses lèvres. Un instant, il crut que le visage de Sasuke s'était radouci, mais il lui était impossible d'être sûr.

« Enfin, en attendant, je commence à y voir plus clair, sur ton compte. » dit alors le jeune déserteur.

« Hein ? » répliqua intelligemment Naruto.

« C'est donc ça, le secret de ton pouvoir. poursuivit Sasuke en désignant son visage d'un signe de tête. Tu es à demi démon ? »

Le garçon-renard se mordit la lèvre. Il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier ce détail.

« Et…tu en penses quoi ? » hésita-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. admit le descendant des Uchiha en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que cela impliquerait… le démon Kyûbi, par hasard ? »

« Ben…ouais. »

Il ne trouvait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait sans doute lui expliquer, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer… Jurant intérieurement, il se résigna et lui sortit d'une traite :

« Quand le Yondaïme a débarrassé le village du démon renard il y a treize ans, il ne l'a pas tué, parce que c'était impossible. Au lieu de ça, il l'a scellé… dans le corps d'un bébé… Moi. »

Il continua à fixer son rival, guettant sa réaction. Le seul changement visible avait été l'accentuation du froncement de ses sourcils.

« Hm. Gaara devait avoir quelque chose de semblable, je présume. dit-il enfin. Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute que ton aspect physique soit le résultat de ton entraînement, et en outre, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, surtout du côté du chakra. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Naruto grimaça. Il lui aurait demandé l'heure sur le même ton… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Il tâcha donc de lui résumer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour à Konoha, lui rapportant le piège de l'Akatsuki (qui parût l'énerver singulièrement, mais il n'émit aucun commentaire), sa rencontre avec les demi-démons, le sort qui les avait frappés, Gaara et lui, le commencement des recherches pour un contre-sort, l'attaque de la falaise et enfin son arrivée à Kaisoo, suivie de l'incident avec les villageois. Tout du long, Sasuke l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.

« Il y a une chose étrange. dit-il, dès qu'il eut fini. Parfois, tu reprends un aspect humain. Mais aucune des deux apparences n'est une illusion. Lorsque tu changes de forme, tes poils apparaissent et disparaissent réellement. »

« Ah…oui. J'avais remarqué. Ben, je sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû, mais ça change en fonction de la lumière, apparemment. En tous cas, c'est pas mon aspect qui change quelque chose à mon état pendant les mutations… » marmonna Naruto d'un ton amer.

« A propos… sourit son rival d'un air sarcastique. Tu es encore un renardeau ? »

« De…QUOI ? » s'offusqua l'autre.

« Tes poils. dit-il en posant un doigt sur son front. Ils sont encore soyeux. Comme un duvet… »

Le garçon-renard resta silencieux un moment, cherchant une réplique bien cinglante, mais rien ne lui vint. En désespoir de cause, il se contenta d'un « Humph ! » peu expressif et d'une moue dédaigneuse. Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit, mais il reprit vite son sérieux en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« 18 jours… » dit-il lentement.

« Nani ? »

« Il nous reste 18 jours. répéta le garçon brun. Il ne te manque plus que six queues. »

« Attends, attends… l'interrompit Naruto. Comment ça, « nous » ? »

Cette fois, dans son embarras, le shinobi déserteur détourna légèrement la tête, mais sans détacher son regard du sien.

« Orochimaru ne m'attends pas avant encore longtemps… marmonna-t-il. Et comme apparemment, tu as toujours besoin que je passe mon temps à te sauver la vie, autant que j'assume. Et puis… ajouta-t-il d'un air plus convaincu. J'aimerais bien défier tes amis… »

Naruto ne releva même pas le passage concernant Orochimaru ou sa prétendue incapacité à rester en vie de lui-même, trop occupé à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Sasuke sentit sa gène le reprendre, mais un sifflement derrière lui le sauva à temps. Il fit aussitôt volte-face et saisit son serpent au cou.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de monter la garde… » lui dit-il avec reproche.

Son ami sursauta.

« C'est…quoi ? » hésita-il.

« Suigyoku. répondit Sasuke en lui dévoilant l'animal. Rassure-toi, il n'est absolument pas lié à Orochimaru. Je me suis chargé de son élevage dès le début. L'autre soir, je l'avais chargé de la surveillance de mes affaires. A en jugé par les trois villageois paralysés que j'ai trouvés quand je t'ai ramené, je pense que j'ai bien fait. Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas fait très bien voir, avec l'incident d'hier… »

Naruto jeta à l'animal un coup d'œil méfiant. La créature elle-même paraissait le dévisager de ses grands yeux jaunes qui roulaient nerveusement dans leurs orbites.

« Je suppose qu'il doit avoir faim. ajouta Sasuke en le plaçant sur son épaule. (l'animal s'enroula aussitôt autour de son cou, lui arrachant un frisson de froid) Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. On ferait mieux d'aller chercher de quoi manger avant d'aller consulter les archives. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? »

« Des ramens au poulet ! » répondit l'interpellé sans hésiter.

Le déserteur de Konoha lui lança un regard surpris, puis leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais !

* * *

A l'Ouest du village de Kaisoo, à l'opposée de la forêt, se trouvait un dédale de granit. Le terrain, formé d'énormes pierres qui paraissaient jaillir du sol, la plupart semblables à de grosses cornes souvent rassemblées par paquets, s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Une très vieille légende prétendait qu'un démon était mort ici, il y avait très longtemps, et que son sang versé durant quinze jours et quinze nuits avait fait disparaître toute la végétation. Tout ce qui restait de lui était supposé être ses cornes, figées à jamais dans le granit. On parlait de lui sous le nom de Kakyoku. (2) Un nom étrange, pour un démon, vous en conviendrez. Mais la légende prétendait qu'en écoutant attentivement, on pouvait encore entendre son chant, perdu quelque part au milieu de la forêt de roches… 

A présent, plus personne n'y croyait, mais les habitants du village avaient tendance à éviter ce lieu, en particulier les nuits de pleine lune, celles où l'instinct tueur des démons s'éveillait avec le plus d'intensité. Certains le disaient maudit.

Pourtant, tôt ce matin-là, ce fût non loin de là que se retrouvèrent les membres d'un étrange groupe. Un peu à l'écart du lieu proprement dit, à l'abri des arbres et d'un grand rocher, ils étaient huit en tout, mais, bien qu'il fût impossible de faire la différence, certains d'entre eux n'étaient que des ombres. Leurs originaux, loin d'ici, utilisaient un jutsu pour communiquer avec eux. Rassemblés en cercle, leurs silhouettes cachées par leurs grands manteaux noirs, ils paraissaient attendre quelque chose.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ce quelque chose ne s'avère être un quelqu'un. En effet, au centre du cercle, la terre se mit à trembler, puis à se fendre, et un homme commença à en sortir. Ou plutôt, une plante. Une grande plante carnivore entre les mâchoires de laquelle un homme apparût, lorsqu'elle les écarta, après avoir totalement émergé. Son visage, seule partie visible de son corps, était bicolore. Une ligne bien droite démarquait verticalement ses deux faces, l'une sombre, l'autre claire. Ses cheveux étaient décolorés et ses yeux dépourvus de prunelles paraissaient vides, inexpressifs.

Son apparition ne parût surprendre personne dans cette étrange assemblée. Le nouveau venu pivota un peu sur lui-même et s'inclina très bas devant l'un des membres du groupe, avant de se redresser et de prendre la parole.

« Je puis confirmer qu'Ichibi et Kyûbi se trouvent toujours avec les demi-démons. En revanche, ils ont quitté leur refuge précédent depuis longtemps, et tout laisse penser qu'ils se rendent à Kaisoo, ou s'y trouvent déjà. Apparemment, le sortilège n'a pas été annulé, et la fusion des hôtes avec leurs démons se poursuit d'elle-même. Il est plus que probable qu'ils cherchent à contrecarrer le sort. »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça de la tête.

« Merci, Zetsu. Reprends ta place. »

L'homme-plante s'exécuta. Celui qui venait de parler, le chef, de toutes évidences, s'adressa alors à tous.

« Ainsi que vous le savez, la façon dont la mutation se poursuit ne changera rien, si ce n'est le temps qu'elle prendra. Elle se soldera inéluctablement par la libération des démons. Toutefois, si elle s'effectue de façon individuelle, les démons en question apparaîtront dans leur état originel, et il nous sera impossible de les contrôler. C'est pourquoi il est impératif de récupérer les deux Jinchuuriki avant l'aboutissement. Selon nos calculs, le délais est actuellement de dix-huit jours exactement. »

Il s'interrompit et toisa chacun des membres avec attention.

« Cela étant, nous ne nous regrouperons tous qu'en dernier recours. Tâchez de rester tous dans les parages, mais à une distance respectable. Nous ne devons pas sous-estimer les demi-démons. »

Il se tourna alors vers le désert de granit, sur lequel se reflétaient les tout premiers rayons du soleil.

« Il n'est pas non plus à exclure qu'ils trouvent effectivement le contre-sort, même si la possibilité qu'ils arrivent à en tirer quelque chose est faible. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils viendront sûrement ici, à un moment ou à un autre… »

Il leur fit à nouveau face.

« Zetsu, tu te chargeras de surveiller ce lieu. Itachi, Kisame, vous resterez vous aussi dans les parages, et si Zetsu vous envoie un signe, rendez-vous sur place. Les autres, essayez de les repérer directement. Si vous les trouvez, informez-moi de votre situation avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Tout l'entretien s'était tenu à mi-voix, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Personne ne songea à poser de question. Le silence était une forme de consentement.

« Sûr ce, dispersez-vous. »

Tandis que certaines silhouettes détalaient aussitôt, d'autres, les ombres, disparaissaient. Le jour se leva totalement, mais aucune trace ne subsistait de cette furtive réunion.

* * *

(1) Kaisoo signifie "algue" 

(2) Kakyoku: "le chant".

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sasuke is back ! Et si ça vous plaît pas, c'est pareil ! Je l'aim-heu beaucoup, moi ! Et puis Naruto sans Sasuke, c'est plus Naruto ! (oui, bon, c'est une fan de sasunaru qui vous parle… Mais j'ai pas prévu dans mettre ici !)

Bon, moi, j'aime bien ce chapitre, sans plus, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver mon petit salaud de service ! XD Allez, à la prochaine ! (PS : dsl pour les fans de Gaara… Au prochain chapitre, on en reparle, promis !)


	7. Le Loup et le Serpent

Série : Naruto (normalement, vous devriez être au courant)

Auteur : Nadramon (pour vous écrire)

Genre : Versez doucement et un par un quelques personnages de Naruto dans un grand saladier d'Action/Aventure, ajoutez les OC et mélangez bien. Après avoir obtenu un résultat homogène (ou à peu près…), ajoutez une touche de Suspense, un soupçon de Romance… laissez mijoter, et enfin, servez chaud ! XD

Couple : Ca vient, ça vient ! lol Malheureusement, on n'y est pas encore… Mais on approche ! One-sided OCxUn-perso-de-Naruto. Essayez donc de deviner! Vous les connaissez déjà tous les deux ! (vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Chiche :P)

Disclaimer : Beaucoup de persos exploités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, mais leur emprunt est ici légal ! (ou alors nous sommes tous des criminels… Repentez-vous, que diable !)

OUF ! Enfin, me voici de retour ! Et je suis désolée, mais alors DE-SO-LEE de vous avoir joué un aussi mauvais tour (désolée mais Pokémon a eu une importance vitale dans mon existence) en ayant mis presque DEUX MOIS à updater ! (entre nous, ce qui me dégoûte surtout, c'est que ma sœur en ait profité pour me rattraper…) Mais bon, je croule vraiment sous le boulot en ce moment (la 1ere L, ça rigole pas !) et j'ai aussi mon taff sur un site Sonic à gérer, mes dessins, j'en passe…

En tous cas, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin revenir parmi vous et vous remercie du fond du cœur, chers lecteurs, pour vos reviews ! (et 8 de plus ! 8 !) Réponses, donc :

**Uzumaki Raymond :** Yahoo, je ne suis plus seule ! Rahlàlà mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'acharner sur Sasuke ? En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de yaoi dans cette fic. (j'ai beau aimer le sasunaru, je suis pas une fan du genre non plus ;) Par contre, y'aura sans doute du shonen-ai dans mes futures fics, mais rien ne t'oblige à les lire, et pour celle-là, tu peux être tranquille !)

**Stingmon :** Euh…Comment il s'est débrouillé pour t'assommer avec un knout ? oO Enfin, maintenant que t'es réveillée, au moins, on peut causer. Donc, maintenant, j'ai remis Gaara. Satisfaite ? Non ? Oui ben je fais ce que je peux, hein ! Toi je te signale que NI Sasuke NI Naruto ne sont apparus dans ta fic à UN SEUL moment jusqu'ici, alors, camembert ! (boude) Hum… Je plaisante aussi. Ben oui, c'est qu'il s'improvise bien en salaud, quand même, le Uchiha ! Mais c'est pas grave, on l'aime quand même ! (moi et Naruto en tous cas) Et je suis vraiment contente que le passage avec l'Aka t'ait plu, c'est comme ça que je voulais que ça rende !. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que Noroi et Gaara vont se décider à se tenir un minimum TRANQUILLES ! (les deux sifflotent en aiguisant divers ustensiles)

**Flore Risa :** Heu…Merci beaucoup ! .; Re-heu…laquelle de tes fics ?

**Twin Sun Leader :** Gueuh…je…je…merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! T-T (larmes de joie) Je suis dans les favoris ! Je suis dans les favoris ! YATTA ! Merci infiniment aussi pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche-heu… (surtout venant de l'auteur du « Poing Ivre » et de « Marche dans les Ténèbres » ! Sache que tu es aussi dans mes favoris ! ;) ) lol En fait c'est plutôt Sasuke qui l'a trouvé. Mais bon, c'est toujours difficile entre ces deux-là. (mais j'adore leur relation !) No problem, Gaara is back ! Et oui, il s'est inquiété… Faut dire qu'avec Naruto, hein… On n'en est pas à la mère poule, mais quand même ! XD Sinon, si les fics moins sérieuses ont plus de lecteurs, je présume que c'est parce que la plupart aiment se taper des délires. (moi aussi, en passant, mais j'ai du mal à en écrire…)

**tsunade-sama :** Welcome back ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice fidèle ! Voilà, voilà, y'a Gaara alors continue de reviewer s'teu plaaaaaaît ! (après, pour savoir s'il meurt ou pas, t'as qu'à lire ! XP) Bon on va pas nier non plus qu'il est prétentieux, le Sasuke, mais bon, Naruto l'est aussi, après tout. (Personnellement, leur façon de l'être me gène pas trop, ils ont leurs excuses.) Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

**yaminohoshi : **OUAIS ! Une nouvelle fan ! (saute de joie) Ah, Sasuke et Gaara… On dirait que plus personne ne peut s'en passer ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! See ya et merci !

**Maetel : **Ma sœur est une boss, hein ?  Mais bon, on a des styles différents. Contente que ma fic t'ait plu aussi ! Ben, y'aura quand même de la romance, dans ce contexte elle est importante pour l'évolution de certains persos, mais pas beaucoup. En plus, pour un sens unique, rassure-toi, y'aura pas de guimauve ! Pas-un-bécot ! XD Enfin, on n'en est pas là.

**orokasa : **lol Je vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir fui devant mes OCs au début, moi aussi, j'ai tendance à m'en méfier quand j'en vois. J'ai toujours peur des clichés. Là, je fais l'impossible pour ne pas en faire ! Si leurs caractères vous plaisent, rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse !  Bref, j'espère que le chapitre 6 t'a plu et que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

Et voilà ! Bon, j'ai aussi changé mon résumé, je sais pas si ça attirera les lecteurs, mais au moins, ça parle plus. (même si ça spoil)

Et maintenant, on with the story !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Le Loup et le Serpent**_

« Temari, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais franchement… »

« Tais-toi, veux-tu ? Je réfléchis… »

Kankurô grommela, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Penchée sur une carte détaillée de la région, sa sœur était immobile depuis un bon quart d'heure, ses traits crispés par la concentration. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, parcourant le document sur toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant ici et là, parfois durant plusieurs minutes. Elle prenait son travail très au sérieux, et quand elle était comme ça, mieux valait ne pas la déranger.

Le marionnettiste s'assit donc avec lassitude. Lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonner, mais tout de même… Ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où Gaara s'était battu pour la dernière fois, les traces qu'ils avaient relevées étaient vieilles de plus de six jours, et qui savait ce qui avait pu arriver durant ce laps de temps. De plus, la filature n'était pas vraiment leur fort. L'hermine que Temari avait invoquée n'avait pas pu relever grand-chose sur les attaquants, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils étaient parvenus à enlever Gaara, semblait-il, vivant. Elle avait tout de même trouvé un début de piste, mais à présent, ils l'avaient perdue. Ils cherchaient donc quelle direction logique les ravisseurs de leur frère avaient pu prendre…

Le jeune shinobi mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas assez d'indices pour arriver à quelque chose de concret, et il pouvait déjà être trop tard… Il se rappela la réaction de ses supérieurs, à Suna, lorsqu'on les avait envoyés, ainsi que quelques autres, à la recherche de Gaara. Ils craignaient de perdre leur ultime arme, mais d'un autre côté, le secret espoir que chacun nourrissait de voir enfin disparaître ce monstre instable dont ils se méfiaient comme de la peste avait été plus qu'évident. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été deux des rares à se porter volontaires pour la mission…

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Une chose qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ne lui arrivait jamais quand il pensait à son jeune frère. Mais depuis l'affaire de Konoha, il n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Il se montrait moins froid et irritable, bien que toujours distant et d'un tempérament imprévisible, mais surtout, il tuait de moins en moins, et le plus souvent quand il y était obligé ou lors d'une de ses crises. C'était comme s'il tentait de s'ouvrir un peu au monde, lentement mais sûrement. Au premier abord, cette idée lui avait paru complètement ridicule, mais pourtant, il avait commencé à avoir moins peur de lui. Gaara lui parlait avec plus d'aisance qu'auparavant, ainsi qu'à Temari, même si les propos qu'il tenait étaient assez étranges… En tous cas, il apparaissait clairement que le possédé de Shukaku avait pris des résolutions, depuis sa défaite.

Mais qu'espérait-il, au juste ?

« Bien. fit soudain Temari, le tirant de ses pensées, en lui montrant plusieurs points sur la carte avec un petit bâton. D'après ce que nous savons, en chemin, ils se sont arrêtés à ce village. Soit parce qu'ils devaient y trouver quelqu'un, soit pour se ravitailler. Ensuite, ils sont partis plein Ouest. Et c'est à peu près ici que nous avons perdu leur trace.

Même en supposant qu'ils aient à un moment donné changé de direction, il leur restait un long chemin à parcourir jusqu'au village suivant. D'ici-là, il se trouve deux points qui auraient des chances d'avoir été leur destination finale. Le premier est un site sur lequel le chakra se concentre fortement et où il est possible de l'exploiter afin de renforcer des sorts Raiton, ou autres jutsus du même genre. Il est possible qu'ils aient voulu exploiter le chakra de Shukaku dans ce but. Le second point est le village de Kaisoo. J'ai entendu dire que les gens de ce village recrutaient des étrangers, en plus de leurs propres ninjas, dans le but de chasser des démons. Gaara aura été la victime d'un mercenaire quelconque payé pour sa capture.

Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de commencer par faire un détour vers le site, qui se trouve le plus près, ce qui nous prendra à peu près 14 heures à une allure normale si j'en crois les données de la carte. Ensuite, si nous ne trouvons rien là-bas, nous nous rendrons à Kaisoo, ce qui nous prendra environs 3 jours et 2 heures, toutes pauses pour manger et dormir comprises. »

Kankurô avait beau avoir l'habitude, il trouva tout de même le moyen de se demander comment elle faisait pour tout calculer ainsi mentalement avec une telle précision. Mais ce n'était pas son premier souci…

« Je me demande si tout ça a encore un sens… lui avoua-t-il en se relevant tandis qu'elle roulait la carte. Je veux dire, il est probablement trop tard. En supposant qu'on trouve quelque chose, ça ne servira plus à grand-chose si Gaara est déjà mort. Et en plus, personne à Suna n'a l'air d'espérer que l'on réussisse… »

Son aînée se redressa avec indifférence, replaçant dans son dos son fidèle éventail.

« Les ninjas se doivent d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs missions, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Et quelle que soit sa situation, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'en est pris à Gaara, il est de notre devoir de découvrir son identité. Quoi que les membres du Conseil puissent en dire, il reste un shinobi de Suna, et quel que soit le motif, cela reste un coup porté au village. Alors, arrête de rechigner, et en route ! »

L'adolescent acquiesça et replaça les deux rouleaux qui contenaient ses marionnettes sans chercher à discuter. Elle avait raison, après tout. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ramasser le cadavre de Gaara…

« Et puis… ajouta-t-elle soudain, sans se retourner. Qui te dit qu'il est mort ? »

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis eu un sourire en coin. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué, évidemment. Leur frère était en train de changer, et cela pouvait signifier l'amélioration de beaucoup de choses, finalement. S'il mourait maintenant, c'était vraiment trop bête… Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent.

* * *

« Mythes et Légendes de Kaisoo… Histoire des lieux maudits… Monstres, fantômes et apparitions… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils gardent tous ces contes à dormir debout avec les archives ? » 

« Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard quand il s'agit de démons, baka. Toute la difficulté de l'étude des démons réside précisément dans la distinction entre les mythes et la réalité… »

« N'empêche, ça fait tâche… » marmonna Naruto en prenant un livre au hasard.

Sasuke était assis par terre en tailleur, plongé dans la lecture des Théories sur l'origine des Démons. Ils étaient là depuis près de quatre heures maintenant, et midi approchant, la faim mettait sérieusement à mal la patience de Naruto, qui se désespérait de ne rien trouver et commençait à se lasser de ces recherches interminables. Il feuilleta l'ouvrage qu'il avait pris (Vestiges de l'art des Mikos) d'un air peu convaincu, avant de le remettre violemment à sa place avec un soupir retentissant.

« J'en ai MARRE ! Et j'ai FAIM ! » grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami avec une grimace de persécuté.

Sasuke interrompit sa lecture pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je tiens à te rappeler qu'il s'agit de **toi**. dit-il en le regardant d'un air irrité. Et de **ton** maléfice. Si tu préfères qu'on s'arrête là et qu'on laisse la fusion s'achever, soit, ça ne me pose pas de problème. (Bien que je ne tiennes pas vraiment à voir le Kyuubi ressusciter.) Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, tu voulais redevenir humain… »

« Je saiiiiiiiiiis ! répliqua Naruto avec mauvaise humeur. Mais je peux pas chercher l'estomac vide ! On pourrait pas faire une pause-déjeuner ? »

Le Uchiha songea à protester, mais la manifestation soudaine et bruyante de son estomac l'en dissuada.

« Bon…OK. » fit-il en refermant son livre.

Le garçon-renard raccrocha aussitôt son sourire (qui occupait à lui seul près de la moitié de son visage) et bondit sur ses pieds, retrouvant comme par miracle toute son énergie.

« YATTA ! Allez, on retourne au restaurant de tout à l'heure ! »

« Encore des ramens… soupira son compagnon. Tu ne voudrais pas changer un peu, pour une fois ? »

« Non ! répondit l'autre d'un ton catégorique. Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose contre les ramens ? »

« J'ai horreur de manger deux fois de suite la même chose. »

« Eh ben t'auras qu'à changer la garniture ! »

Le jeune déserteur laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Mais COMMENT Naruto avait-il pu survivre à un régime pareil ?

Malgré tout, environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis côte à côte face à leur bol de ramen respectif. Naruto en aurait bien commandé davantage s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour les faire à sa place, mais étant donné que le propriétaire brillait par son absence, ils avaient dû, comme pour leur petit-déjeuner, emprunter les fourneaux.

« Guis, Fafugue. demanda-t-il finalement, la bouche pleine. Du grois gue le brobriédaire revienbra bienguôt ? »

« Je ne pense pas. sourit son interlocuteur, l'air un rien sadique. A mon avis, ils attendront tous d'être sûrs que nous sommes partis avant de sortir à nouveau de chez eux. »

« Tu leur as fait si peur que ça ? » interrogea Naruto après avoir avalé, l'air sceptique.

« …Ca ne doit pas être uniquement ça. fit Sasuke d'un air pensif. J'y ai un peu réfléchi ce matin. A mon avis, ils doivent appréhender quelque chose. Premièrement, un demi-démon parvient à s'infiltrer chez eux. Ensuite, un shinobi étranger les attaque. Pour eux, cela est sans doute passé pour un avant-goût, et ils redoutent nos renforts pour une invasion du village, ou quelque chose du genre. Si ça se trouve, ils m'ont même pris pour un demi-démon et ont cru à une attaque venant d'eux… »

« Des renforts ? répéta le garçon-renard, qui avait du mal à le suivre. Mais on en attend aucun ! Et à la base, on avait pas l'intention de les attaquer ! »

Sasuke laissa tomber ses baguettes dans son bol à moitié entamé, soudain songeur. « Aucun renfort attendu »… Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais…peut-être que si, après tout ? Si les habitants se terraient ainsi chez eux, était-ce parce qu'ils avaient vu les autres demi-démons dans les parages… ?

« T'as déjà fini ? » demanda Naruto qui lorgnait sur son bol, la bave aux lèvres, le sien d'ors et déjà intégralement nettoyé.

Sasuke soupira et lui tendit les restes de son repas avec indifférence. Son compagnon s'en saisit d'un air affamé et enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche autant de nouilles qu'il lui était possible de contenir.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable, hein ? »

Sa phrase finie, Naruto avait déjà achevé de dévorer la nourriture restante, et en profita donc pour lui répartir quelques répliques bien senties, bien que peu originales. Le Uchiha surprit une légère contraction agitant le coin de sa bouche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça…

« NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN ! »

L'interpellé bondit littéralement et fit volte-face.

« Ka…Kaminari-chan ! »

A peine eut-il eu le temps de prononcer son nom qu'elle se jeta à son cou, le plaquant au sol par la même occasion.

« C'est toi, c'est toi, c'est toiiiiii ! chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. La vache, quand Gaara-kun est venu nous trouver complètement claqué, j'ai failli mourir ! Et ça s'est pas arrangé après, il pouvait même pas parler correctement ! T'imagines la frousse bleue qu'on a eu quand il nous a fait comprendre que son démon lui avait fait péter les plombs ? On a tous cru qu'il t'avait tué ! Mais bon, heureusement, il a fini par articuler « Trouvez Naruto. » et… »

« Naruto ! Ca va ? »

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi réussit tant bien que mal à écarter la fille-oiseau pour voir Nagare courir vers lui. Il n'avait pas tout compris du discours trop rapide de son amie, mais le nom de Gaara l'avait fait tilter.

« Ouais, ça va… Vous avez vu Gaara ? Comment il va ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Heu…il va… » hésita le garçon-ours en se retournant, l'air un peu anxieux.

Naruto suivit son regard. Un peu plus loin, Noroi trainait plus qu'il ne portait le garçon-tanuki, qui paraissait épuisé. Croisant son regard, il marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait vaguement comme « …a insisté pour venir… » d'un air passablement irrité.

« Gaara ! s'exclama le shinobi de Konoha en les rejoignant au pas de course. Ca va ? Ca va ? T'es pas blessé ? »

Il l'inspecta fébrilement sous toutes les coutures. Physiquement, son ami ne paraissait pas blessé, mais son niveau de chakra était au plus bas, et sa respiration sifflante trahissait son épuisement. Toutefois, un très net soulagement était visible dans ses prunelles vertes. Soulagement qui fut remplacé par une tout autre expression lorsque son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière Naruto. Ou plus exactement, sur quelqu'un…

« Uchiha…Sasuke… » articula-t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Ca faisait longtemps, Sabaku no Gaara. » sourit l'intéressé en retour.

Noroi se figea et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Son œil noir parût s'assombrir encore tandis qu'une lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans sa prunelle orange. Pas la peine de vérifier deux fois, ce garçon était un humain. Et un humain dangereux. Il soutenait son regard sans ciller, comme si lui aussi avait voulu le sonder. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Et il sentait déjà le goût du sang…

Naruto sentit le changement d'atmosphère et s'empressa d'y remédier.

« Eh, oh ! Pas de panique, Noroi, il est avec nous ! »

Le garçon-loup se tourna brusquement vers lui, nullement rassuré, l'œil particulièrement critique.

« C'est ton ami ? » demanda Kaminari en observant Sasuke avec curiosité, tout en maintenant une distance prudente entre eux.

« Uchiha… ? » répéta Nagare, une méfiance apeurée clairement visible sur son visage…

« Oui, c'est mon ami ! » répondit Naruto sans hésiter, lançant au passage un regard perçant au jeune déserteur, comme s'il le mettait au défi de nier.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement après un instant d'hésitation, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas très sûr d'où se situait la vérité. Sa perplexité ne parut pas échapper à Noroi, qui le fixait toujours avec un regard ouvertement hostile.

« …Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il à Naruto, sans toutefois détacher ses yeux du Uchiha. En te cherchant autour du village, on a constaté que les gardes manquaient à l'appel, puis qu'il n'y avait pas un seul villageois dans les rues. Au début, on a cru à une embuscade, mais pas moyen de trouver qui que ce soit. »

« Ah… hésita le garçon-renard. Ben… C'est-à-dire que je me suis…fait…griller, disons… Enfin, c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai eu ma troisième queue qui s'est mise à pousser pendant que j'étais dans le village, et ils m'ont attaqué ! Et après, Sasuke est arrivé et…heu… »

Il se tourna vers son ex-coéquipier.

« …et tu leur as roussi les plumes avec ton Kâton géant, c'est ça ? »

L'interpellé sourit, visiblement dépourvu de tout remord. Naruto grimaça.

« Bref… Ils sont planqués chez eux depuis hier. » acheva-t-il.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, l'humain ? » demanda Noroi sans formalité, tandis que Gaara s'écartait de lui.

« Rien qui vous concerne. répondit tranquillement Sasuke. Tu dois être Noroi… »

« On dirait que Naruto t'a parlé de nous… commenta le demi-démon en jetant un regard de reproche au garçon-renard. Alors tu dois savoir que tu n'es absolument pas le bienvenu parmi nous… »

« Je ne demande pas à l'être. dit le Uchiha avec suffisance. En revanche, vous m'intéressez en tant qu'adversaires… »

A cela, Naruto songea à lui crier à quel point il était idiot, à toujours commencer les choses comme ça, mais Noroi fut plus rapide.

« Je te trouves bien audacieux. commenta-t-il, non sans un certain mépris. Tu t'imagines pouvoir nous tenir tête ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? renchérit le déserteur de Konoha. Il suffirait d'un combat pour le vérifier… »

Noroi le toisa. Les quatre autres observaient la scène, sans oser intervenir.

« Très bien… fit finalement le chef des demi-démons en crispant les doigts. Puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir tant, je vais te faire un aperçu de ce dont les démons sont capables. Si tu veux bien prendre la peine d'attendre qu'on sorte de ce village… »

Sasuke sourit, la perspective du combat faisant luire ses orbes noirs. Naruto grogna. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré… Mais bon, à quoi avait-il bien pu s'attendre, de toute façon ? Après tout, Sasuke restait Sasuke… Mais tout de même… Quelle que soit la tournure prise, ce combat ne pouvait rien amener de bon… L'antipathie que Noroi éprouvait pour les humains n'avait jamais été aussi nette, et s'il y avait une chose qui répugnait à Sasuke, c'était bien la défaite… Leur duel serait sans merci.

Malgré tout, après avoir soulagé le village de la responsabilité de divers documents ultra-confidentiels, il suivit les autres hors du village, aidant Nagare à porter Gaara, s'engageant dans la forêt avoisinante. Tout en surveillant leur accompagnateur humain du coin de l'œil, Noroi se chargeait d'effacer leurs traces et s'assurait que personne ne les suivait. Naruto jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à Sasuke qui marchait à leurs côtés, impassible comme à l'accoutumé, son sac renfermant Suigyoku sur les épaules. A quoi pensait-il ?

* * *

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, le petit groupe déboucha sur une clairière entourée de pins. Les aiguilles tombées des arbres jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques branches, laissant peu d'espace à l'herbe pour pousser. L'odeur de résine imprégnait les lieus, et au loin, on entendait le clapotis caractéristique d'une rivière ou d'un torrent. Ce fût là que Noroi s'arrêta. 

« Cet endroit fera l'affaire. dit-il en se tournant vers Sasuke. Les autres, vous pouvez continuer. »

« Eh ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va louper ça ? » protesta Kaminari, bruyamment approuvée par Naruto.

« Bon… soupira le garçon-loup. Si vous y tenez, restez, mais tenez-vous à l'écart. »

« Mais… risqua Nagare. On ne devrait pas ramener Gaara ? »

« Je vais bien. » fit celui-ci d'un ton sans réplique. L'effet de la récente intervention de son démon ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipé, et connaissant déjà à peu près les facultés de Sasuke et de Noroi, il n'aurait manqué ce combat pour rien au monde.

Le garçon-ours hésita encore, puis soupira, résigné, et aida le tanuki à s'asseoir au milieu d'un tas de souches, en retrait. Naruto et Kaminari les suivirent, le garçon-renard tenant avec une méfiance prudente le sac de son ex-coéquipier où se trouvait toujours le serpent.

Sasuke leur jeta un coup d'œil. Leur présence le gênait. Il aurait moins de terrain à exploiter. En outre, ses jutsus de feu pouvaient facilement se propager, dans cette forêt. Mais l'avantage était que son adversaire avait le même handicap. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser ses amis.

Il se tourna vers lui. En fait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bien préparé. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée des techniques que ce demi-démon pouvait employer, et ne pouvait songer à une stratégie en conséquence pour le moment. Il estimait toutefois qu'elles pouvaient se rapprocher de celles de Naruto.

Le garçon-loup sourit, provocateur.

« Tu commences à hésiter ? »

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Une réponse amplement suffisante.

« Quand tu veux, alors… » fit Noroi.

Ce fut le signal du départ. Le Uchiha saisit deux shurikens et les envoya vers son adversaire. Ce dernier les esquiva sans difficultés et, plaquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour former un signe, chargea. Le chakra concentré dans les jambes, Sasuke évita une première attaque de front de justesse, et constata grâce à la proximité que les ongles et les dents de Noroi s'étaient allongés et étaient devenus pointus. A peine cette constatation fut-elle faite qu'il dû esquiver un second coup sur sa droite et, presque simultanément, sous lui. Il serra les dents, guettant l'occasion d'une riposte sans cesser de mouvoir son corps au rythme des attaques. Croyant apercevoir une ouverture, il saisit rapidement un kunaï et tenta de frapper au visage. Mais une poigne de fer stoppa sa main à mi-parcours et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se trouva projeté une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement…mais ce n'était pas tout…

**« Dôton ! Dansooriku no jutsu ! » **(1)

Le garçon-loup avait plaqué ses mains au sol. Une énorme fêlure prit forme à partir du point d'impact et s'allongea sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'ouvrir brusquement, absorbant le descendant des Uchiha.

**« Wanariku no jutsu ! » **(2)

La faille se referma aussitôt, écrasant sa proie entre ses puissantes mâchoires minérales. Mais Noroi s'en détourna immédiatement, scrutant les environs, tous les sens en alerte.

'Derrière…'

**« Kâton ! Housenka no jutsu ! »** (3)

Le garçon-loup fit volte-face et amorça une séquence d'esquives tandis que cinq boules de feu de bonne taille l'attaquaient sur tous les fronts. Il parvint à les éviter toutes, mais le lanceur en avait profité pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

« Bons réflexes… » commenta celui-ci en exhalant des restes de fumée.

« On peut en dire autant pour toi… répliqua Noroi, souriant et grinçant des dents en même temps. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui trouverait le moyen d'utiliser une technique de permutation dans ce genre de situation… »

« Comme quoi, les techniques de base valent le coup d'être apprises. » dit Sasuke en activant ses Sharingans. Il avait pu juger de la vitesse de Noroi. Et ils seraient nécessaires. Il disparut.

Le garçon-loup se tenait prêt. L'attaque arriva sur sa gauche. Il se baissa et amorça une riposte…pour recevoir un fulgurant coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

'Il a…anticipé ?'

Reprenant ses sens, il envoya son poing vers le visage de son adversaire, mais ce fût lui qui reçu un coup sur le coin de la tête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux rouges où dansaient les trois pupilles noires recourbées.

'Du Doujutsu… Ses yeux lui permettent de prévoir mes mouvements à l'avance et il agit en conséquence…'

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Le sang commençait à affluer dans sa bouche. Il sentit son démon s'agiter en lui… Sa prunelle noire frémit, prenant des nuances orangées… **..._Pas…contre…un humain… !_**

Il laissa le chakra de Kusari jaillir brusquement en lui. Sa force et sa vitesse quadruplèrent d'un coup. Il se jeta sur le garçon en face de lui en hurlant. Celui-ci, malgré le Sharingan, ne l'esquiva que d'extrême justesse. Mais il avait prévu cela. Ses doigts bougeant à une vitesse surhumaine, il composa une série de signes, qui s'acheva sur celui du tigre. Noroi eu tout juste le temps de voir venir le danger.

**« Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu ! »** (4)

Une gigantesque boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche et enveloppa le garçon-loup. Contrairement aux précédentes boules de feu plus petites qui avaient allumé quelques brasiers sur le terrain, celle-ci était trop haute pour enflammer la forêt, toute sa puissance concentrée sur le demi-démon. Son offensive achevée, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la fournaise qui commençait tout juste à se dissiper. Il avait atteint sa cible, il en était sûr. Mais cela avait-t-il suffi… ? Brusquement, il perçut un mouvement au milieu des flammes…

**« Ninpô ! Ookami no Odori ! »** (5)

Une véritable tornade de feu se jeta sur lui. C'était tout juste s'il avait pu se mettre en garde. Il sentit des griffes acérées le lacérer de toutes parts en même temps que les vestiges de flammes. Le pouvoir du sceau maudit jadis réveillé pouvait à peine contenir la douleur.

L'enfer cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et Sasuke alla s'écraser contre un pin tout proche. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Noroi s'était réceptionné un peu plus loin. Son aspect avait complètement changé. Son visage s'était un peu allongé et des poils le recouvraient presque entièrement, se terminant en la longue queue de cheval elle-même plus épaisse et touffue qu'auparavant. Ses deux yeux brillaient d'un orange flamboyant, accentué par le rictus haineux de sa bouche d'où dépassaient des crocs luisants. Son corps aux épaules voutées était plus trapu, mais semblait aussi assoupli, et couvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient armés de griffes et deux queues puissantes battaient l'air derrière lui. Des flammes lui léchaient encore certaines parties du corps, mais elles se raréfiaient rapidement et les brulures guérissaient à vue d'œil, bien que plus lentement. Il semblait tout de même ressentir la douleur, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer la sensation de son aura meurtrière.

Sasuke grogna avec résignation et se replia légèrement sur lui-même, laissant le Kubiwa s'étendre. Finalement, il devrait y avoir recours…

Noroi se figea. Cette chose, dans le cou de l'humain… Cette chose qui s'agrandissait… Il l'avait déjà vue… Ce chakra… Ce souvenir… Il y avait à peine un an…

_« …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi choisir leur camp ? »_

Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Il fonça sur son adversaire…et quelque chose le repoussa.

Il se redressa facilement et regarda à nouveau dans la direction de l'humain. Il avait été pris par surprise. A l'endroit où le Uchiha se tenait un peu plus tôt se trouvait une espèce d'immense patte de grenouille marron…ou une aile, corrigea-t-il lorsqu'elle s'écarta, dévoilant ce qu'elle cachait jusque-là. L'humain était toujours là, mais radicalement transformé. Sa peau était à présent d'un marron sombre et un étrange signe ornait son front. Ses cheveux, devenus d'un gris tirant sur le bleu, avaient poussé, ainsi que ses ongles et ses dents, à présent plus pointues. Dans un horrible bruit de succion, une seconde aile jaillit au côté de la première, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il releva malgré tout les yeux sur lui. A travers eux, le Serpent le regardait.

_« Parce que c'est le camp des vainqueurs. »_

**« TOI ! »** hurla Noroi, chargeant à nouveau.

**« Ookami no Odori ! »**

Sasuke sauta à la rencontre de l'offensive, utilisant ses ailes pour se protéger de la violence des attaques, non sans dommage. Il devait s'approcher. Il était vital qu'il en finisse vite…

Profitant d'une attaque du garçon-loup, il tendit deux doigts dans sa direction.

**« Senei Jashuu ! »** (6)

Cinq serpents spectraux jaillirent de son bras, saisissant et immobilisant le corps du demi-démon.

'Comme ça, tu ne peux pas m'échapper…' songea-t-il en composant ses signes.

**« Chidori ! »** (7)

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le poignet. Deux yeux oranges le fixaient avec toute la haine et le mépris possible. Les mâchoires du loup s'étaient refermées à temps sur la chair avec une force incroyable, stoppant l'attaque laissée à cinq centimètres du cœur. Un lent rictus victorieux se dessina sur les babines de l'enfant-démon.

_**Crève.**_

Avec toute la puissance de ses mâchoires, Noroi envoya bouler sa proie droit dans un empilement naturel de souches. Le Uchiha, à bout de forces après l'abus de chakra pour ses techniques et les asseaux du sceau, fut incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste de rétablissement et alla s'écraser contre les buches, dont certaines roulèrent sur lui. Ecumant de rage, Noroi se jeta sur lui pour le coup de grâce.

**« Crève ! Ookami no… »**

**« RASENGAN ! »**

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon-loup eu l'ultime réflexe de se mettre en garde. Une violente rafale le stoppa en plein élan et l'envoya hors de sa trajectoire, lui déchirant la peau au passage.

Après avoir amorti sa chute autant que le lui permettaient ses membres douloureux, il fit un effort pour redresser légèrement son corps malmené et se tourner vers la source de l'attaque.

Devant le corps inerte du jeune humain se tenait Naruto. Les deux mains toujours tendues devant lui, il haletait, le corps tremblant. Apparemment, il avait usé de sa technique sans passer par le clonage. Il se retourna brusquement vers le garçon étendu, se laissa tomber à genoux et entreprit d'écarter les buches à grands gestes fébriles.

« Sa…Sasuke ! SASUKE ! »

Le garçon avait recouvré son aspect normal. Ses dernières forces avaient servi à repousser le Kubiwa. Il gisait à présent, le corps couvert de blessures sanglantes et dépossédé de la moindre goutte de chakra.

« SASUKE ! Réveilles-toi, bordel ! »

Tandis que Naruto hurlait sur son ex-coéquipier dont il ne tirait pas la moindre réaction, Kaminari courut s'accroupir à ses côtés et posa une main sur le cœur du Uchiha pendant que Nagare se précipitait vers Noroi.

« Il est vivant. » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, souriant d'un air rassurant.

* * *

Plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient été chassés de leur village natal, les jumeaux maudits de Kusari étaient allés s'abriter dans cette même forêt de pins. Soucieux de s'éloigner le plus possible de Kaisoo, ils s'étaient enfoncés profondément et avaient gardé les différentes sources en vue, tout en se maintenant assez éloignés d'elles, afin qu'il soit plus difficile de les trouver. 

Après plusieurs jours à l'issue desquels ils avaient dû dormir à la belle étoile, ils avaient fini par trouver une très vieille auberge abandonnée, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement d'un onsen, oubliée depuis longtemps tant cette forêt était peu fréquentée ces jours-ci. Et c'était là qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge plusieurs mois, après l'avoir restaurée un peu comme ils pouvaient. Plus tard, après le meurtre d'indésirables intrus, ils avaient résolu de se déplacer perpétuellement.

Pourtant, c'était là l'un des quelques lieus vers lesquels le groupe des demi-démons se tournait de temps à autres pour une courte période, avant de repartir vers une nouvelle destination. Ces différents asiles, rarement violés, étaient les seuls endroits qu'ils pouvaient encore appeler leurs « maisons ».

Et c'était là que se trouvait à présent Naruto. Dans l'une des cinq salles encore en état du rez-de-chaussée (l'accès aux étages supérieurs était condamné par les escaliers en miettes) convertie en chambre à coucher, il se tenait assis au chevet de Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience depuis le combat contre Noroi, ce qui faisait déjà plus de cinq heures. Nagare et Yagimaru s'étaient relayés pour s'occuper de lui, le garçon-ours usant de divers baumes de soin et la femme-chèvre de jutsus curatifs. Ils avaient aussi dû s'occuper du cas de Noroi, mais apparemment, le plus dur avait été de l'empêcher de se lever pour aller achever son adversaire. En tous cas, à les en croire, on avait depuis longtemps passé la phase critique.

Tandis qu'il fixait le visage d'une pâleur maladive de son ancien coéquipier, Naruto se demanda quel sentiment le dominait. Colère ou inquiétude ? Difficile à dire… Et d'ailleurs, c'était toujours comme ça avec Sasuke.

Il se souvenait des débuts de l'équipe 7. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était laissé surprendre, et la fiabilité de son ami l'avait toujours pris de court. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas de sa part, même s'il l'avait souhaité. Il avait toujours cru que son sort n'importait à personne, même pas à ceux à qui, lui, tenait. (Sauf peut-être Iruka…) Mais Sasuke lui avait prouvé le contraire. Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, et presque à chaque occasion, il avait frôlé la mort de près pour le protéger. Et ce, spontanément, sans jamais chercher à se justifier. Sans doute parce que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement… Mais à présent…

Avec un juron presque craché, Naruto abattit violemment son poing sur le sol. A présent, il comprenait encore moins qu'avant. A présent, il devait toujours s'attendre au pire. A présent, Sasuke semblait avoir perdu toute notion morale ou conservatrice. Il utilisait des jutsus meurtriers sans le moindre remord apparent, s'enfermait dans sa haine et sa solitude et tâchait de chasser de son cœur tout sentiment susceptible de devenir faiblesse. En un mot, il s'était jeté tête la première dans les ténèbres, et leur amitié n'en était que plus incertaine. Naruto était même de moins en moins sûr de le reconnaître. Le Uchiha avait beau admettre qu'ils étaient amis, ce qu'il disait avait de moins en moins de sens pour lui. Sur le coup, il se laissait toucher par ses paroles en dépit du visage figé, mais l'instant d'après, sa façon d'agir remettait toujours le doute dans son esprit. Et son incompréhension l'agaçait d'autant plus. Il savait que s'il restait dans l'incertitude, il ne pourrait que le regarder disparaître, impuissant.

Il le fixa avec toute l'agressivité de ses yeux carmin, comme s'il espérait chasser toute trace d'Orochimaru et d'Itachi par son seul regard.

« Plutôt mourir, tu m'entends ? marmonna-t-il sans desserrer les crocs. Plutôt mourir que te laisser tomber… »

Comme prévu, il ne tira aucune réaction du garçon étendu aux traits crispés dans son sommeil. Il eut une moue dédaigneuse. Qu'il souffre. Il l'avait cherché.

Ce fût à ce moment que Nagare entra en trombe dans la pièce, un peu essoufflé, des herbes médicinales plein les mains. Il adressa un rapide mot d'excuse à Naruto pour son retard, puis s'accroupit précipitamment aux côtés du Uchiha dont il s'empressa de changer certains pansements, eux-mêmes à base d'herbes.

« Son état est déjà stable. dit-il sans s'interrompre dans son labeur. Et j'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie. Je pense qu'on évitera aussi l'infection… Il est solide, il devrait s'en remettre très vite. »

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours agréable à entendre. Se détendant un peu, il remarqua qu'entre deux couches d'herbes, le garçon-ours appliquait un liquide doré et visqueux, à l'odeur sucrée, sur les plaies.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Hm ? Ah. Du miel. »

Le garçon-renard se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ca aide à cicatriser. » expliqua Nagare qui poursuivait patiemment son travail.

« Ah… fit simplement Naruto, un peu sceptique. Dis donc, t'en sais, des choses ! remarqua-t-il alors. Je veux dire, t'es doué aussi pour faire des faux laissez-passer, et Kaminari-chan m'a dit que c'était aussi toi qui t'occupait de la plupart des réparations. Qui est-ce qui t'a appris tout ça ? »

Le jeune garçon rosit légèrement de gène, visiblement surpris qu'on le complimente pour si peu.

« Je…J'ai appris tout seul… » hésita-t-il.

« Sans rire ? s'exclama Naruto, sincèrement impressionné. Wow ! En tous cas, t'es drôlement doué, pour un gamin ! »

Un peu embarrassé, Nagare se fit mentalement la remarque qu'ils n'avaient que deux à trois ans de décalage, mais préféra s'abstenir de la formuler à haute voix.

« Il paraît que Kuyashisa donne ce genre de dons à ses hôtes. dit-il finalement, comme pour appuyer le fait qu'il n'avait aucun mérite. Les travaux manuels, l'utilisation des herbes médicinales… Les gens attribuent souvent ce genre de choses aux ours comme des habiletés naturelles. Enfin…ils disent qu'ils sont patients. Mais moi, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de l'être. Surtout avec Kaminari… »

« Oui, mais quand même ! insista le shinobi de Konoha. Moi, j'arrive jamais à faire la différence entre une feuille de menthe et une feuille de laurier ! Et pendant les missions de réparations, je finis toujours par me taper sur les doigts ! »

Nagare se tourna vers lui, franchement surpris, et dut réprimer un éclat de rire en se mordant la lèvre. Naruto parut le remarquer et s'offusqua aussitôt.

« Ben quoi ? marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est chiant… »

« …Ah ! Mais non, je… » dit soudain Nagare, craignant de l'avoir vexé.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude… » fit le réceptacle de Kyuubi en agitant la main vers lui d'un air las.

« Je…pardon… »

« Mais-t'ex-cuses-pas ! répéta-t-il, un rien amusé maintenant par l'insistance de son cadet. En général, les autres se paient ma tête plus ouvertement, de toute façon. »

Nagare hésita encore, puis lui offrit un sourire timide. En fait, il trouvait un peu dommage que Naruto ne reste pas avec eux. Il semblait déjà avoir plus ou moins « intégré » leur groupe, et il se sentait assez à l'aise avec lui. Kaminari aussi semblait l'apprécier, ainsi que Gaara… Et plus on était nombreux, plus on se sentait rassuré…

Mais non, se sermonna-t-il. Pour commencer, il fallait trouver le contre-sort, sans quoi ils ne survivraient peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Et en plus…autre chose le tracassait…

Il regarda l'humain aux cheveux noirs. A dire vrai, il lui faisait plutôt peur… Et pas seulement à cause de sa performance contre Noroi. Il l'avait senti distant, froid, presque…hostile. Comme si une sorte d'aura interdisait à quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas tout…

« Dis-moi, Naruto… » hésita-t-il.

« Hm ? »

« Ce garçon…s'appelle Uchiha ? »

« Ben…oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Naruto, surpris du ton anxieux.

Nagare ne sut plus très bien comment poser sa question. Mais il devait le faire… Après tout, on pouvait voir une certaine ressemblance… Et ces yeux rouges, pendant le combat…

« Tu n'avais pas dit aussi…que l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki qui t'avait enlevé s'appelait comme ça ? »

Naruto sursauta, puis se souvint. Oui, bien sûr, Itachi. Pas étonnant que le demi-démon ait l'air si méfiant. Mais bon, après tout, Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec l'Akatsuki, pas vrai ?

'Ben tien… songea-t-il avec amertume. Il manquerait plus que ça…'

« Ouais. fit-il dans un soupir en regardant Sasuke d'un air exaspéré, comme si cela aussi était l'œuvre de sa stupidité. Uchiha Itachi. Ils sont frères… Mais le but de Sasuke, c'est de tuer ce salaud. »

Nagare le regarda longuement, puis orienta à nouveau son regard vers le Uchiha, qui s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil.

« Je vois… dit-il lentement. Donc, il est de notre côté… »

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y croire. De la méfiance subsistait en lui, et le fait que Naruto fasse confiance au jeune humain ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Il ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de ce dernier, mais le jugeait tout de même un peu trop simple d'esprit. Et d'ailleurs, la ressemblance avec Itachi n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait remarquée… Mais il estimait préférable d'en rester là. Naruto lui-même ne paraissait pas si assuré que ça.

« Au fait, demanda soudain ce dernier, comment va Noroi ? »

« Hem…bien… répondit Nagare, à nouveau mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, il est presque guéri, mais…il est furieux. Vraiment furieux. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça… Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler…« demain sans faute »… »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que le garçon-loup pouvait bien lui vouloir, avant de se rappeler la manière dont le combat avait pris fin.

« Oups… » laissa-t-il échapper, pâlissant soudain un peu sous ses poils.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de le blesser… Ou comme s'il avait utilisé un Rasengan complet… (quoiqu'il se soit passé du clonage dans le seul but de gagner du temps) Il avait voulu protéger Sasuke… Mais il n'était pas sûr que cette excuse convienne aux yeux de Noroi…

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par l'entrée en trombe de Kaminari qui le rejoignit dans un dérapage aux cotés de Sasuke, suivie plus tranquillement par Gaara.

« Alors, il va mieux,docteur ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Nagare.

« Il va s'en tirer… » marmonna celui-ci, irrité.

Visiblement satisfaite de l'effet produit, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Naruto remarqua alors l'humidité de ses cheveux et de ceux de Gaara.

« Dîtes, vous revenez d'où ? » demanda-t-il en désignant leurs tignasses.

« Pardon ? fit la fille-oiseau en se tournant vers lui. Oh, ça. Du onsen. Je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien à Gaara-kun. »

La mâchoire de Naruto s'affaissa d'un coup, et lui et Nagare virèrent simultanément au rouge-brique.

« Vous…vous êtes baignés…**_ensembles ?_** » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ben oui. répondit Kaminari, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Pourquoi ? »

« Et tu l'as vue **_nue ?_** » demanda Nagare, qui avait, semblait-il, toutes les peines du monde à respirer, à Gaara.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris.

« Je crois. » répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Bah je suppose que c'aurait été difficile de faire autrement. remarqua Kaminari en haussant les épaules. Bon sang, ce que tu peux être coincé, Nagare ! J'espère que tu vas pas les contaminer ! C'est naturel, non ? »

Mais l'interpellé ne paraissait plus en mesure de l'entendre, une main recouvrant la quasi-intégralité de son visage cramoisi. Il paraissait aux extrêmes limites du surmenage.

« Kaminari… Est-ce que tu **sais** encore ce qu'est le tact ? » articula-t-il.

« Non. répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, particulièrement amusée par sa réaction. Mais pour ce que j'en ai retenu, j'estime qu'on vivrait tous bien plus heureux sans ! »

Naruto redescendit peu à peu sur Terre et se tourna lentement vers Gaara. Le garçon-tanuki regardait sans grand intérêt les deux autres demi-démons se disputer, semblant tout de même se demander vaguement de quoi il pouvait bien être question.

'Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se baigner avec une fille et s'en foutre à ce point là après ?' se demanda le réceptacle de Kyuubi, incapable de concevoir une telle idée.

Toutefois, le shinobi du sable se désintéressa vite totalement des demi-démons et reporta son attention sur le Uchiha, qu'il dévisagea avec intensité. Naruto s'en inquiéta.

« Heu…Pas de bagarre, Gaara…D'accord ? »

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le garçon-renard fut un peu pris de court, mais immensément soulagé. Il lui sourit largement. Gaara le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Tu cherches encore à le ramener ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit Naruto, reprenant aussitôt un air sérieux.

Son ami hocha la tête.

« Alors, je t'aiderai. »

« Et moi aussi ! s'écria Kaminari en se jetant entre eux, plantant au passage Nagare au beau milieu de leur « conversation ». Enfin…à faire quoi, au juste ? »

« Heu…c'est pas important. » répondit le ninja de la feuille, à la fois confus, amusé et reconnaissant.

Sasuke bougea encore un peu dans son sommeil, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Une sorte de gargouillement s'échappa de sa gorge, et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, un seul mot fut audible : « meurs ».

« Oh bah c'est charmant ! » commenta Kaminari après un sifflement.

'Tu m'étonnes… songea amèrement Naruto. J'espère seulement que c'est pas de moi qu'il rêve…'

« Dis, Kaminari-chan. fit-il soudain. Ca ne te gène pas, toi ? Que Sasuke soit un humain, je veux dire… »

« Mais non, t'en fais pas ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu connais le proverbe : « Les amis de mes amis… » ect. Même si c'est vrai que ça a pas l'air d'être un tendre… »

Naruto ricana.

« En plus, ajouta la fille-oiseau en fixant de près le garçon endormi, je savais pas qu'il existait des humains aussi bien foutus… »

Le garçon-renard se tourna brusquement vers elle en écarquillant les yeux, avant de soupirer d'un air exaspéré tandis que Nagare levait les yeux au ciel. Même après tout ce temps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que toutes les filles pouvaient bien trouver au physique de Sasuke ! Les garçons bruns n'étaient quand même pas si rares !

« Désolée de perturber votre intimité, fit alors une voix dans leur dos, mais c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Kaminari fit volte-face.

« Yagimaru-san ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois dormir dans la même chambre que Nagare ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton râleur en désignant du doigt le garçon-ours qui se renfrogna.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Parce que cette nuit, il faut que je garde un œil sur Noroi. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça t'arrivait. Maintenant, suivez-moi, tous les deux. Toi aussi, Gaara. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle déposa un plateau de nourriture à côté de Naruto.

« Tu lui donneras ça quand il se réveillera. » dit-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de Sasuke. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et sortit, suivie des trois autres.

« Oyasumi ! » lança Kaminari par-dessus son épaule.

Naruto sourit en retour, puis modifia sa position, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en attendant le réveil de son ex-coéquipier.

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à ses trois queues touffues. Il lui semblait qu'elles avaient encore grandi. Il entreprit de les dresser et de les coller le long de ses genoux. Cela ne lui posa aucune difficulté. En fait, leur contrôle lui était apparu, dès le début, comme quelque chose de naturel. Chose curieuse sans doute, mais qui ne le gênait pas outre-mesure.

Il profita de ce que la lumière déclinante permettait encore leur présence pour voir jusqu'où s'étendaient leurs capacités de mouvement, se donnant notamment les défis d'en bouger plusieurs à la fois en leur faisant faire des opérations assez compliquées, comme se gratter l'oreille ou en glisser une ou deux dans sa manche.

« Tu t'amuses bien, j'espère ? » fit une voix sarcastique à ses côtés.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke. A présent parfaitement réveillé, celui-ci le considérait d'un air moqueur, bien qu'il ne semblât pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Vexé, il s'empourpra et lui lança un regard noir en retour.

« Et toi, tu t'es bien éclaté ? rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. A balancer tes techniques de kamikaze dans tous les sens ? T'avais oublié les effets secondaires du sceau, c'est ça ? Ou alors tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer en entraînement ? »

« Non mais écoutez qui parle… soupira son vis-à-vis. D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui mets tout en œuvre pour t'évanouir à la fin de chaque entraînement sous prétexte de suivre « ton » Nindô… »

« LA FERME ! D'abord, si j'avais pas été là, Noroi t'aurais changé en chair à saucisse ! »

Sasuke le regarda un long moment avant de se détourner dans un nouveau soupir.

« Evidemment, c'était toi… Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? »

« Oh, **désolé** d'avoir voulu **t'aider **! s'offusqua le réceptacle de Kyuubi. La prochaine fois, si tu veux que je te laisse crever, t'auras qu'à me le dire, salaud ! »

« Je tâcherai d'y penser… » répondit l'autre, sarcastique.

« Espèce de… »

« On se calme, à côté ! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le mur sur leur droite, d'où la voix était venue.

« Tien, ils sont juste à côté. » commenta Naruto.

« Sans blague… »

« Oh, écrase, l'invalide ! »

Il jeta un second coup d'œil au mur de bois. Vieux et décrépi. Comme beaucoup de choses ici. Mais bon, les demi-démons n'étaient pas vraiment en droit de réclamer un palace…

« Y'a un trou. » constata-t-il en y collant son oreille pointue. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Kaminari et Nagare étaient en train de se disputer un oreiller tandis que Yagimaru achevait de faire le lit dans lequel Gaara passerait la nuit, faute d'y dormir.

« Yagimaru-san ! Une histoire ! »

Naruto sursauta. Une histoire ? Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu n'es pas un peu âgée pour ça ? demanda la voix de Yagimaru. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient si intéressantes, de toute façon. »

« Mais si ! Et ça m'aide à dormir, après ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu aimes les vieux rituels… » fit la voix de Nagare.

« Et alors ? T'aimes pas, toi ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas, Gaara ? » demanda encore la voix de la femme-chèvre.

Naruto n'entendit aucune réponse, mais supposa que le garçon-tanuki avait répondu par la négative :

« Bon, très bien. »

Le garçon-renard se sentit curieux. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il rentrait assez tard de l'Académie à cause de ses heures de retenue, il lui était arrivé de surprendre des propos de ce genre quand il passait devant des fenêtres éclairées, et il restait parfois pour écouter l'histoire qui était racontée ensuite. Certaines l'avaient intéressé, comme les récits des exploits de certains ninjas, et d'autres moins, comme ces contes de fées à l'eau de rose à la fin desquels « tout le monde vit heureux et a beaucoup d'enfants ». Mais il lui était aussi arrivé d'arriver au beau milieu d'une histoire ou de devoir partir avant la fin à cause du froid ou quand quelqu'un le surprenait.

Il se demanda quel genre d'histoire Yagimaru pouvait bien raconter et se colla un peu plus contre le panneau. Sasuke le regardait sans le voir, soudain ramené dans la nostalgie de ses plus lointains souvenirs, alors qu'il était lui-même encore assez jeune pour écouter ce genre d'histoires. C'avait toujours été sa mère qui les lui racontait. Mais il se souvint avoir demandé à Itachi de le faire, une fois…

Grimaçant, il émit un « tss » agacé, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il détestait repenser à ce genre de choses. C'était loin, maintenant. Si loin…

Il y eut un léger bruit de grincement de l'autre côté du mur de bois, ce qui laissa supposer à Naruto que Yagimaru venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa voix lui parvint à nouveau, et lui parut changée, prise par le fil du récit. Elle entama son histoire :

_« Peu de gens le savent, mais le Sage avait de la famille. En effet, si lui était resté célibataire, son frère cadet, lui, avait épousé une jeune noble, qui lui avait donné une unique fille. Lui et sa femme étaient à présent tous deux décédés, mais leur fille s'était mariée, et avait elle-même eu une petite fille._

_Une famille que le Sage ne voyait guère souvent. Ayant résolu de vivre retiré du monde, les contacts qu'il avait encore étaient bien rares, même avec ceux qui lui étaient liés par le sang._

_Toutefois, de temps à autre, sa petite-fille, alors âgée de 9ans, venait seule lui rendre visite pour lui apporter des fruits secs, lorsqu'il passait dans la région. Elle restait longtemps à l'écouter lui rapporter les diverses anecdotes qu'il avait vécues au cours de ses voyages, et écoutait avec passion les récits du monde extérieur. Il tâchait également de lui communiquer son savoir, l'initiant aux lois de la vie, de la nature, et bien sûr, du cœur des hommes. Cette chose si étrange et complexe, qui sombrait si facilement dans les ténèbres._

_Ce soir-là, la fillette était venue comme d'habitude, et était restée à ses côtés toute la journée à écouter ses histoires et à fabriquer avec lui divers objets, comme une flûte de bambou. Mais ce faisant, ils se laissèrent surprendre par la nuit tombante, et il fut décrété que la petite, ne pouvant rentrer seule chez elle si tard, resterait pour la nuit._

_Ayant achevé de préparer un futon pour sa petite fille, le Sage la trouva assise sur la terrasse de sa petite cabane, ses bras minces entourant ses genoux frêles ramenés contre elle, les yeux levés vers le ciel._

_« Pourquoi traînes-tu dehors si tard ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« J'attends les étoiles filantes. » répondit la fillette, sans détourner son regard de l'immensité du ciel._

_Le Sage s'assit à ses côtés, et orienta son propre regard vers les cieux, enveloppé dans son long manteau._

_« Dis moi…Sais-tu ce qu'est le ciel ? »_

_Intriguée, la petite fille se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête._

_« Le ciel nocturne n'est autre que le miroir du cœur des hommes. » dit alors le vieil homme, sans que ses yeux ne quittent la sombre immensité qui les surplombait._

_La fillette le regarda un long moment de ses grands yeux, puis voulut en savoir plus._

_« Et qu'est-ce que la lune ? » voulut-elle savoir._

_« Les paroles viennent du cœur. répondit le Sage. Lorsqu'il parle, l'homme ouvre son cœur. La lune symbolise cette ouverture. »_

_« Est-ce pour cela qu'elle n'a pas toujours la même taille ? questionna la petite fille. Lorsque l'on parle, le cœur ne s'ouvre pas toujours complètement, parce que ce qu'on dit n'a pas toujours beaucoup d'importance ? »_

_« Oui. acquiesça le Sage. Il arrive souvent aux hommes de parler pour ne rien dire. Dans ces moments, la lune n'apparaît pas. »_

_La fillette reporta alors son attention sur le ciel. D'épais nuages s'amoncelaient. La lune était invisible. Elle soupira légèrement, déçue. Il lui était également impossible de voir les étoiles._

_« Et que sont les étoiles ? » questionna-t-elle alors._

_« Tous les défauts et méfaits des hommes. »_

_Elle se tourna vers son grand-père, surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait supposé une telle chose. Pour elle, les étoiles avaient toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant._

_« Tu ne peux pas les compter, et il ne t'est pas toujours possible de les voir. poursuivit le vieil homme. Tu les vois souvent surgir petit à petit, une à une, en amenant toujours d'autres après elles. Et parfois, lorsque le ciel est dégagé, tu réalises à quel point elles sont nombreuses, et jusqu'à quelle profondeur elles s'enfoncent. »_

_Il se décida à détacher ses yeux du ciel pour regarder sa petite-fille._

_« Elles seront toujours là. lui dit-il. Elles font partie de ce que nous sommes. Elles font aussi de nous des hommes. Mais il est possible de lutter contre elles. Le tout est de tirer profit de ce qu'elles nous apprennent. Et de temps à autre, si tu y regardes bien, tu verras que certaines disparaissent. »_

_Elle lui sourit._

_« Cette nuit, il y a beaucoup de nuages. remarqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas voir le ciel…Dis, Ojii-san, que sont les nuages ? »_

_« L'hypocrisie. » répondit-il._

_Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent, et se reportèrent sur le ciel, que les lourdes masses cotonneuses masquaient._

_« Elle masque le cœur. expliqua le Sage. Certains hommes abritent leurs défauts et leurs méfaits derrière elle, espérant les tenir cachés des autres. Mais elle masque aussi leurs qualités, et le cœur étouffe sous son poids. Il est toujours préférable de tout accepter, même ses fautes les plus graves, de conserver jusqu'à ses plus horribles souvenirs, et de vivre en sachant ce que l'on est, que de s'enfermer dans le mensonge. Car aucun cœur ne peut survivre en son sein. »_

_La petite fille continua de fixer le ciel avec intensité. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :_

_« Et que sont les qualités ? »_

_Le vieil homme lui sourit._

_« Les étoiles filantes. Elles représentent nos bienfaits comme nos qualités. A première vue, elles paraissent rares et éphémères, mais si tu en vois une, ce sera toujours avec un sentiment de joie. C'est en elles que tu places tes espoirs les plus profonds, en leur confiant tes vœux. Parfois, il faut bien regarder et avoir beaucoup de patience, pour en voir une. Mais certaines nuits, une seule d'entre elles peut entraîner toutes les autres avec elles. Et ces nuits-là, tu sais que tu ne les oublieras jamais. »_

_La fillette lui rendit son sourire. Le Sage se leva alors, s'apprêtant à rentrer._

_« Tu devrais aller te coucher. lui dit-il alors. Il y a trop de nuages, ce soir. Tu ne verras pas d'étoiles filantes. »_

_Le sourire de la petite fille se fit plus énigmatique, et elle secoua à nouveau la tête._

_« Les nuages finiront bien par disparaître. » »_

La voix se tut. L'histoire était finie.

« Bon. Vous feriez mieux de dormir, maintenant. Et toi aussi, Naruto, plutôt que de rester collé au mur. »

Le garçon-renard sursauta si violemment que sa tête heurta le panneau de bois avec un bruit sourd, et il se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête à deux mains tandis qu'une énorme bosse prenait forme sur son crâne.

« Usuratonkachi. » se moqua Sasuke en souriant de cet air limite-méprisant qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

« Ta gueule, teme ! » répliqua Naruto d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus à cause de la douleur.

« Dobe. »

« SILENCE ! »

Ils se turent aussitôt. Yagimaru criait fort, quand elle voulait.

« Bien. Oyasumi tout le monde. »

« Yagimaru-san, on peut pas en avoir une autre… ? »

« **Non.** Extinction des feux. »

Et la porte de la pièce d'à côté claqua. Naruto se dirigea donc vers son lit en massant son crâne endolori, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles d'un air furieux.

« Eh, Naruto… »

« Quoi ? » répondit l'autre sans grande conviction. Son crâne douloureux n'arrangeait pas son humeur, et il ne se sentait absolument pas disposé à entamer une autre dispute, surtout si c'était pour se faire encore réprimander par Yagimaru.

« Arrête ça. »

Interloqué, il oublia momentanément son mal de tête pour se tourner vers son ancien coéquipier.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : arrête. répéta le descendant des Uchiha. C'est à ce moment que Naruto remarqua qu'il lui tournait le dos. Cesse de perdre ton temps à essayer de me ramener. »

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi sentit aussitôt la moutarde lui monter au nez, et la douleur en profita pour se manifester à nouveau.

« Dans tes rêves ! Je me fous de ton frère et de ce qu'Orochimaru peut bien t'apporter, un jour ou l'autre, il va s'en prendre à toi ! Je te ramènerai en six morceaux s'il le faut, mais tu reviendras, je te le garantis ! Et si t'as quelque chose à redire, je… »

« Je suis sérieux. » le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto s'interrompit, surpris par le ton étrangement calme. Il scruta le dos de son ex-coéquipier. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. poursuivit le garçon brun. Vis ta vie. Tu as Sakura. Et Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei et les autres. Ce n'est pas en perdant ton temps à me courir après que tu deviendras Hokage, tu sais… »

Le garçon-renard se demanda un moment s'il était ironique, mais n'osa pas intervenir. Il y eu un instant de silence.

« Laisse tomber. Ton Nindô ne va pas en mourir. Pour obtenir certaines choses, on doit renoncer à d'autres. Alors laisse tomber, et avance. »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Naruto. Mais son ton était dépourvu de toute animosité. Tu crois que je suis du genre à faire ça ? Et tu crois que Sakura-chan me le pardonnera un jour ? Selon moi, un Hokage ne devrait pas laisser tomber ses amis. Je suivrai mon Nindô. »

« Tu répètes tout le temps ça… soupira Sasuke. Tu veux pas arrêter tes conneries et grandir un peu ? Je te garantis qu'un ninja ne peut pas passer sa vie à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il possède ou croit posséder. »

Naruto serra les crocs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix ! Toute sa vie s'était résumée à ça. S'accrocher à ses objectifs. Toujours aller de l'avant. Rire au nez de la défaite. Pour lui, c'était simple : c'était ça ou mourir. C'était son mode de vie, et on ne vit pas sans raison de vivre. Et Sasuke faisait partie de ces raisons…

_« Si c'est ça être sage, autant que je reste un baka toute ma vie ! »_

'T'as toujours pas compris ça, teme ? songea-t-il amèrement. Si j'échoue, je perds tout. J'ai besoin de toi, bordel, tu le sais pas encore ?'

« …Mais t'as vraiment pas envie de revenir ? »

Un lourd silence tomba. Naruto attendit, le cœur soudain plus rapide, un nœud lui nouant l'estomac.

« …Là n'est plus la question. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il obtint de lui. Il fixa le dos de son camarade, les yeux écarquillés, puis un lent sourire vint adoucir son visage velu.

_Les nuages finiront bien par disparaître.

* * *

_

(1)**« Dôton ! Technique de la faille de la terre ! »**

(2)**« Technique du piège de terre ! »**

(3) **« Kâton ! Technique de la balsamine ! »**

(4) **« Kâton ! Technique de la boule de feu suprême ! »**

(5) **« Ninpô ! La danse du loup ! »**

(6) **« La poigne du serpent spectral ! »**

(7) **« Les mille oiseaux ! »**

TADA ! Fini ! Bon, j'ai vraiment essayé de progresser pour mes descriptions des combats, j'espère que ça a porté… Et pour ceux qui se posaient des questions sur la réaction de ceux de Suna, voilà, vous l'avez ! ;) Pour Konoha, par contre…wait and see. Désolée, mais bon, c'est moi l'auteur, quoi.

Ah et sinon, l'espèce de petite fable, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée (je pense que ça se voit…) alors la cherchez pas dans un recueil ou je ne sais quoi. Elle aussi, j'espère qu'elle était buvable…

Au fait, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que les techniques de Noroi ressemblent à celles des ninjas du chapitre 5. C'est parfaitement voulu. En fait, comme ils sont du même village, ces attaques sont d'usage courant. Pour ses autres techniques, je voulais qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Kiba, mais j'avais peur de mélanger les noms alors j'ai improvisé avec mon dico. (en passant, je crois que pour certaines des attaques, je continue à traduire pour la forme… Désolée. Lol)

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	8. Leurs Légendes, nos Vies

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Baston/Evénements imprévus qui tombent sur la tête de ces pauvres persos qui ont eu le malheur d'éveiller mon intérêt. (Action/Aventure, quoi…) Et puis General, pour…tout le reste.

Couple : Ca y est ! Je vous l'annonce enfin ! C'est du…One-sided SuigyokuXSasuke ! MDR! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante. J'ai dit que c'était hétéro et la zoophilie, c'est pas trop mon truc... Wait and see ! (et oui, encore…)

Disclaimer : Bon, au bout de 8 chapitres dont un prologue, quand même, vous devriez le savoir… Enfin, OK, la plupart des persos exploités ci-dessous sont à Masashi Kishimoto, voilà.

Salut, c'est re-moi ! Hum… Oui, bon, rangez ces fruits, voulez-vous… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard… Enfin, je peux vraiment pas vous promettre une amélioration sous peu… En ce moment, en fait, on me reproche mon retard un peu partout. Sur mon site, au lycée, ici…bref, c'est pas des excuses, de toutes façons… Enfin, voyez le bon côté des choses, j'ai mis un mois de moins que la dernière fois ! (OK, je remballe…T-T)

DONC, après vous avoir fait faux-bon, je suis de retour, et je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews ! (vos encouragements et la culpabilité de ma lenteur m'aident vraiment à écrire, je vous assure) Un grand merci aussi à celui (ou celle) qui s'ennuie ferme, apparemment, et qui a quand même pris la peine de reviewer, ça m'a fait plaisir.  (au moins, avec ça, je risque plus de prendre la grosse tête…) Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui trouve ma fic ennuyeuse, donc… Enfin, place aux réponses aux anonymes (et à ma soeurette) :

**Ehwinn :** (rougit) Pu-ré… 3 reviews d'une même personne d'un coup… :') C'est trop sympaaaaaaa ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (câlin) Mais ce qui m'a le plus plu dans tout ça, c'est que l'histoire t'ait plu ! Ouais, j'ai sans doute eu du mal au début… Mais bon, c'est avec la pratique qu'on apprend. Oui, je sais, moi aussi, ça me tue, les OC Superman… En fait, j'ai un peu hésité avant d'en mettre, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin pour « meubler » un peu l'histoire. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas lourds… Sinon, j'adore aussi Gaara et Naruto ! (mon quatuor fétiche, c'est Naruto-Sasuke-Hinata-Gaara ! J'adore ces quatre persos ! A exploiter dans des fics futures…) Ce chapitre est très long aussi, j'en ai peur… J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! ;)

**jenni944 :** Salut ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Tu sais, de toute façon, pour le couple hétéro, ça finit pas super bien… (c'est un sens-unique, tu dois t'en douter…) Mais t'inquiètes, le sasunaru étant mon couple fétiche, leurs rapports vont pas s'arrêter là ! XD Enfin, pas de shounen-ai dans cette fic… Pour ça, je te donne rendez-vous dans la suivante ! ;) (si ça t'intéresse, bien sûr)

**Stingmon :** yo neechan J'ai bien retranscrit les sentiments de Noroi ? Yosh ! Ici aussi ? Hum… Sasuke… ben j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime comme ça. Je préférais quand même l'ancien. Il était beaucoup plus mignon !  Mais disons que son caractère actuel m'intéresse aussi. Oui j'avais pas vraiment pensé rendre ça comme ça, mais finalement j'aime bien ! (comme si c'était pas déjà assez suspect…) T'as lu QUOI ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais aussi furax. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**tsunade-sama :** Yes, t'es toujours là !  Wow, alors là, je suis flattée ! Avec cette fic, mon but est précisément de reprendre le style de Naruto… (sans blague ? C'est un site de fanfic !) Et les épisodes inédits, pour le peu que j'en ai vu, m'ont aussi profondément saoulée… Ils pouvaient pas passer à Kakashi Gaiden direct, non ? Ouais ! J'ai réussi mon combat ! (t'es la seule à me l'avoir dit… merciiiiiii ! T-T) Ah ça je me suis donné du mal… Mais j'ai remarqué que c'est plus facile avec les duels. Pour le conte, je me suis vaguement inspirée d'un texte vu en cours de chinois, mais les deux textes n'ont pas grand rapport, si ce n'est qu'ils parlent tous les deux du ciel. (l'autre n'était pas une fable) Dessiner les persos ? J'aimerais beaucoup ! Enfin là, je manque un peu de temps et je suis pas encore très douée pour dessiner les humains… Mais un jour, pourquoi pas ! ;) Comment ça t'aime pas Kankurô ? Mais-heu je l'aime bien moi… Ca doit être le plus rationnel du tas ! lol (à part Shino peut-être, mais lui c'est exagérément rationnel… XD) Enfin chacun ses goûts. Viva Suna ! (je continue à préférer Naruto et Sasuke quand même…) Ce que Konoha fout ? Hé hé…mystère ! XP

Et voilà ! Ah, je bénis l'invention des reviews ! Voici donc le chapitre 7 tant attendu (sans compter le prologue), et j'espère qu'il vous décevra pas après toute cette attente :

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Leurs Légendes, nos Vies**_

« WHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Naruto s'était redressé d'un coup, réveillé en sursaut par le contact d'une chose particulièrement glacée avec son cou. Il sentit alors une masse tomber sur ses genoux avec un sifflement indigné.

« On dirait qu'il t'apprécie. » fit la voix amusée de Sasuke, à sa gauche.

« Tu…Tu peux pas surveiller un peu ton serpent, merde ? s'offusqua le garçon-renard en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, tandis que Sasuke se chargeait d'attraper ledit serpent par le cou avant qu'il ne songe à mordre son ex-coéquipier. En plus, je faisais un super rêve ! »

« T'étais à Ichiraku, c'est ça ? demanda le Uchiha d'un ton sarcastique. Mange plutôt ici et va donc voir Noroi. D'après l'autre gamin-démon, Nagame…ou je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, il avait l'air assez pressé de te parler. »

« La faute à qui ? » marmonna Naruto en se jetant malgré tout sur la nourriture laissée au pied de son lit.

Tout en mangeant, il observa son ami du coin de l'œil. Assis bien droit sur son futon, celui-ci fixait avec agacement ses plaies bandées. Visiblement, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait n'importe où sauf ici en train de se reposer. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer que leur conversation de la veille avait existé…

« T'as pas encore essayé de t'enfuir pour aller défier Gaara en duel ? » ironisa le réceptacle de Kyûbi, provocateur.

« Je comptais aller m'entrainer, mais il se trouve que cette femme, la démone-chèvre, n'était pas d'accord… »

« Tu pourrais pas attendre d'aller mieux ? Tu crois que le seul moyen de progresser, c'est de se faire pourrir la gueule ? »

« La prochaine fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. » répliqua Sasuke d'un ton déterminé.

« Ouais bah calme-toi pour cette fois, OK ? s'énerva Naruto. Je crois que Noroi est suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça pour le moment, je te remercie. En plus, c'est moi qui vais devoir trinquer ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas t'en mêler, baka… »

« Et ne m'appelle pas baka, baka ! »

« Dobe. »

« ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

« Heu…Naruto ? »

Le garçon-renard fit volte-face. Le visage de Nagare venait d'apparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ah, ohayo, Nagare ! »

« Ohayo… répondit l'intéressé, qui hésitait visiblement à entrer. Hum…Désolé si je te dérange, mais… Je voulais te prévenir que Noroi t'attendait dehors… »

Naruto soupira.

« Oui, oui, je sais… Bon, ben puisqu'il peut pas attendre, je vais y aller. dit-il en enfournant le reste de sa pitance dans sa bouche. A blus dard ! » ajouta-t-il, la bouche pleine.

« Méfie-toi. l'avertit le garçon-ours avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il est encore de très mauvaise humeur… »

Le shinobi de Konoha hocha la tête sans se retourner et poursuivit son chemin en mâchant consciencieusement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mais lorsqu'il eu atteint la porte, il constata qu'il était plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Connaissant Noroi, des excuses ne suffiraient certainement pas à le calmer… Il le tabasserait probablement un peu, songea-t-il… Mais il espérait tout de même qu'il n'exigerait pas qu'il lui sacrifie la tête de Sasuke en gage de pardon… Il se résigna et sortit.

La matinée n'était apparemment pas très avancée. Le soleil, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir une très grande distance depuis qu'il s'était levé, pointait à l'horizon et colorait les alentours d'une teinte rosée. Cette lumière embellissait particulièrement les sapins alentours, qui se dressaient majestueusement autour de l'habitacle, certains le serrant de si près que leurs branches s'introduisaient par des vestiges de fenêtres. Quelques cris d'oiseaux étaient encore audibles, non loin de là. L'auberge elle-même avait un aspect moins misérable, sous ce halo doré.

Naruto aperçut enfin Noroi, assis sur un rocher un peu en retrait, la tête orientée vers le ciel. Il paraissait presque entièrement rétabli, et le garçon-renard ne vit que deux ou trois brûlures encore en cours de guérison sur ses bras nus. Il resta planté là à le regarder, sans savoir s'il devait ou non signaler sa présence. Toutefois, le garçon-loup se tourna rapidement vers lui.

« Tu as mis le temps… » remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Naruto déglutit. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette façon que Noroi avait de le regarder… Le genre de regard qui annonçait sa mort prochaine s'il ne se justifiait pas de façon convaincante…

« Oui, ben…je viens de me réveiller… » répondit-il d'un air hésitant.

Le demi-démon sauta à bas de son rocher et se mit à marcher un peu en direction de la forêt, cherchant apparemment par là à se calmer. Naruto le suivit prudemment. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans le bois, s'éloignant sensiblement de l'auberge. Toutefois, après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, le jeune ninja estima qu'il était peut-être temps de dire quelque chose :

« Ecoute, Noroi, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je…heu… Je voulais pas te blesser… »

Le garçon-loup s'arrêta. Mais il ne répondit rien, ne lui jeta pas un regard. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, remarquant soudain à quel point il serrait le poing.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, idiot. » dit-il enfin.

Malgré sa gêne, Naruto sentit une veine palpiter contre sa tempe. Il commençait à en avoir plein le dos de toutes ces insultes gratuites…

Noroi se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Es-tu bien **sûr** de connaître cet humain ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide. Ses relations, ses contacts ? »

Le garçon-renard sursauta légèrement, désarçonné par le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis, puis se reprit.

« Bien sûr que je le sais… dit-il dans un soupir. Tu parles d'Itachi, c'est ça ? Mais si c'est ce que tu crois, Sasuke n'est pas… »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. le coupa Noroi. Du moins, pas uniquement. Nagare m'a déjà expliqué ça. En revanche, si je te dis « Orochimaru », ça t'évoque quelque chose ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça… Mais il se souvint alors que Jiraya lui avait dit un jour que le Sannin-serpent avait jadis été membre de l'Akatsuki. Il était donc tout à fait logique que les demi-démons aient déjà eu affaire à lui… Il fit la moue, dépité.

« Tu parles si ça me dit quelque chose… »

« Tu **_savais ?_** » s'emporta le garçon-loup en le saisissant par le col.

Naruto fixa ses yeux bicolores, pris de court. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, encore…?

« Tu le savais… poursuivit Noroi d'une voix tremblante…et tu lui fais **confiance **? »

A cette question, étrangement, le ninja de la feuille sentit s'envoler toute son appréhension. Son cœur se serra et il détourna les yeux, espérant cacher la lueur de tristesse qui venait d'y apparaître au garçon qui lui faisait face.

Voyant cela, ce dernier fit un effort pour se calmer.

« Et sais-tu qui **exactement **est Orochimaru ? » demanda-t-il encore, sans toutefois lâcher le col du garçon-renard. Ce dernier grimaça.

« Un salaud… »

« Plus que ça. l'arrêta Noroi. C'est un demi-démon. »

Estomaqué, Naruto releva aussitôt la tête.

« C'est un **_quoi ?_** »

Le garçon-loup le lâcha, le repoussant avec brusquerie, et s'éloigna à nouveau de quelques pas.

« Un demi-démon, oui. dit-il, la voix tremblante de colère. Possédé par un démon serpent, comme tu dois t'en douter. Il a croisé notre route il y a un an, lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Yagimaru-san dans sa montagne. Il venait aussi pour elle, mais il est arrivé un peu après nous. Il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Et lui et son partenaire venaient la chercher pour une toute autre raison. Tu vois laquelle ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voyait. Pour Santsuno. Mais en cet instant, l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre occupait toute sa pensée.

« Mais si c'est un demi-démon… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez l'Akatsuki ? s'étrangla-t-il. S'engager parmi eux, c'était du suicide ! Et pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tué tout de suite ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait toujours leur être utile en attendant. répondit Noroi d'un air dégoûté. Et bien sûr, il comptait sur ses pouvoirs pour assurer sa propre sécurité… Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a quitté l'organisation, à présent. Cela devenait sans doute trop dangereux pour lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, l'arrivée de cet Uchiha Itachi n'y était pas étrangère non plus… »

Naruto le dévisagea. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un sujet que Noroi n'aimait pas du tout aborder. Il repensa à la promesse dont il lui avait parlé… Est-ce que par hasard…

« Noroi… T'as quand même pas… »

« Bien sûr que si. répondit aussitôt l'autre, crachant presque. J'ai essayé de le convaincre. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas forcément rejoint l'organisation par choix… Je ne le connaissais pas, mais c'était un demi-démon. Ca coulait de source, pour moi. Je pensais pouvoir le sauver… »

Il s'interrompit et grogna de honte, passant une main sur son visage.

« J'ai vraiment fait l'imbécile… fit-il, les dents serrées, la moitié de son visage dans sa main. Si Yagimaru-san n'était pas intervenue, on aurait tous pu y passer… Ce salaud s'est bien amusé, avec nous… J'imagine à quel point ça a dû lui paraître pitoyable… »

Naruto le regarda, compatissant. Il ne parvenait pas réellement à s'imaginer le degré de culpabilité qu'il avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il avait mis en danger sa vie et celles de Kaminari et de Nagare pour un homme qui avait trahi les demi-démons, mais il se rappela le dégoût que lui avait inspiré la véritable identité de Kabuto… Ce devait être à peu près ça, que l'on devait ressentir, se dit-il. Peut-être en pire…

« Explique. ordonna soudain Noroi, le fixant à nouveau de son regard brûlant. Je sais que ton humain est lié à Orochimaru. En quoi l'est-il, exactement ? »

Le possessif fit rougir le garçon-renard. Il se dit que Sasuke n'aurait pas du tout apprécié cette appellation… Il se reprit.

« C'est assez compliqué… soupira-t-il, amer. Cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru a mis au point un jutsu d'immortalité, et pour qu'il marche, il a besoin de changer de corps tous les trois ans… Donc, à chaque fois, il vole le corps de quelqu'un d'autre et en prend possession… C'est pour ça qu'il veut Sasuke… »

Il s'interrompit. Il n'aimait pas y penser…pas du tout… A chaque fois, il en avait la nausée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Noroi. Celui-ci le fixait sans broncher, attendant qu'il continue.

« Sasuke veut tuer Itachi… poursuivit donc Naruto, un peu à contrecœur. Et il a fini par se mettre dans la tête que le seul moyen d'y arriver était de rejoindre Orochimaru pour qu'il le rende plus fort et…de renoncer à tout le reste… »

Il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas évoquer de souvenirs plus personnels… Et, estimait-il, Noroi n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il se tourna lentement vers lui, peu soucieux de l'expression qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment. Le garçon-loup le regarda, et il eut la certitude de déceler du mépris dans ses yeux bicolores.

« Et c'est ça que tu appelles un ami ? lui demanda-t-il. Un humain qui sacrifie son existence à un monstre pour accomplir une vendetta ? C'est pour **lui** que tu veux continuer à vivre parmi les humains ? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

_« Pourquoi te sacrifies-tu pour lui ? C'est un mercenaire sans scrupules, payé pour faire le mal ! C'est cette ordure, l'être cher auquel tu tiens tant ? »_

Il se sentit trembler.

'Sasuke…'

« Il…Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça… » murmura-t-il, une multitude d'images flashant dans son esprit.

Noroi eu un reniflement dédaigneux. A cette réaction, Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Bon sang, tu devrais comprendre, non ? hurla-t-il alors, lui faisant face. Ta sœur a disparu, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ! URGH ! »

Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Le garçon-loup venait de le plaquer contre le tronc le plus proche, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle aussi facilement… » gronda-t-il.

« Mais c'est la même chose ! rétorqua Naruto en le fixant avec défi, sans rien perdre de sa véhémence. C'est pas parce que Sasuke est un humain que tu dois le considérer différemment ! C'est exactement la même chose que pour ta sœur ! Tu sais ce que c'est, de regarder quelqu'un que tu aimes disparaître ! De toujours vouloir l'atteindre, sans jamais y arriver ! Tu devrais **comprendre** pourquoi je fais tout ça ! »

« Ketsueki s'est sacrifiée pour nous ! cria Noroi en retour, renforçant sa prise. Je l'ai laissée faire parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Mais ce type t'a trahi ! Il n'a agi que dans **son** intérêt ! »

« Il n'est pas comme ça ! s'emporta le garçon-renard, qui réprimait comme il pouvait les picotements de ses yeux. Je le connais ! Avant, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! JAMAIS ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce salopard d'Itachi ! S'il n'avait pas été là… S'il n'avait pas été là… »

Sa voix se perdit. Elle tremblait trop. Et il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il savait que le massacre du clan Uchiha était à la fois ce qui l'avait rapproché de Sasuke et ce qui avait fait déserter ce dernier… Après tout, c'était dans leur solitude, qu'ils s'étaient compris… Alors, qui blâmer, au final ?

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça se termine comme ça…'

« Ca suffit, Noroi. » fit une voix ferme, derrière eux.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête. C'était Yagimaru.

« Laisse-le. » dit-elle simplement.

Curieusement, le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. Le mépris avait disparu de ses yeux, mais on y lisait toujours la même désapprobation, ponctuée cette fois, toutefois, d'une forme de pitié…

« Je crois que tu commets une erreur… » lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'arrêta à mis-parcourt et lança, sans se retourner :

« Mais je te comprends. »

Et il partit.

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne savait trop quoi penser. Sa colère s'était un peu atténuée, bien qu'il la sentît encore. Il se demanda ce que le garçon-loup pensait, à présent… Le trouvait-il simplement idiot ? Probablement… D'une stupidité excusable, c'était certainement ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il repensa à Sasuke…

_« Je crois que tu commets une erreur. »_

_« Si tu ne le ramènes pas maintenant, tu n'y arriveras jamais. »_

'…'

Il sentit confusément une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Il t'a blessé ? » demanda Yagimaru.

Il redressa la tête. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit d'abord pas, la vue de ses calmes yeux verts le rassura un peu.

« Non, vous inquiétez pas ! répondit-il en lui souriant largement. Et puis, c'était pas la peine de l'arrêter, je l'aurais éclaté sans problème, si j'avais voulu ! Enfin, merci quand même ! »

La jeune femme le regarda un moment, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien… Mais ne prends pas trop sur toi. » lui dit-elle en redressant le sac contenant Kishi, ce qui déclencha quelques gazouillements joyeux de la part du bébé.

Naruto se tourna vers elle, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

« J'ai essayé de parler un peu à ton ami. » ajouta-t-elle, sans transition.

Les oreilles triangulaires du garçon-renard tressaillirent sous l'effet de la surprise, puis il fit la grimace. Ca n'avait pas dû être facile …

« C'est un garçon bien étrange. » commenta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Naruto.

C'est alors que cela le frappa. Elle lui parlait de Sasuke, mais il n'y avait pas trace d'antipathie dans sa voix. Il la regarda avec un soudain intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Sa façon de penser. répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais sa façon d'agir me paraît curieuse. Il accepte le fait que tu sois un demi-démon avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, il a eu l'air extrêmement surpris que je lui pose la question. Visiblement, ça n'a pas du tout influencé sa façon de penser. »

Naruto la regarda un moment, puis soupira. Il le savait, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur… Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

« Le problème est ailleurs… » dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

« C'est justement ça qui est étrange. rétorqua Yagimaru. Le problème, semble-t-il, vient du fait qu'il ne veut pas faire perdurer votre amitié. Et pourtant, il est là. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne parvient pas à lutter contre elle de toutes ses forces… »

Elle s'interrompit, songeuse. Le garçon-renard la fixait avec de grands yeux.

« Ma mère n'a pas pu vaincre sa culpabilité et l'aversion instinctive qu'elle avait pour moi. poursuivit-elle, apparemment sans s'affecter. Elle a fait tout son possible pour voir en moi une trace de son enfant, sans jamais y parvenir totalement… Pour ton ami, c'est le contraire, semble-t-il. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Complètement confus, Naruto la fixait d'un air imbécile. Elle eut un mince sourire, un peu triste.

« C'est lui, la personne que tu dois aider, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Et pour lui non plus, sans doute… Tu es courageux. »

Elle rajusta le sac de couverture sur son épaule tandis que la petite main de Kishi jouait avec une de ses mèches argentée.

« Enfin…je ferais mieux d'aller m'occuper du linge. dit-elle dans un soupir las. Après chaque voyage, c'est la même chose… »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta soudain pour se retourner.

« Je pense que tu sers une bonne cause. dit-elle en lui souriant encore, de ce même sourire triste. N'abandonne pas, Naruto. »

Et elle partit. Naruto fixa son dos, le rouge aux joues, peu conscient du fait qu'il était dans cette position depuis deux bonnes minutes. Ce sentiment était réellement étrange… Il se sentait rassuré. Revigoré, même. Plus sûr de lui. Juste parce que Yagimaru lui avait fait un compliment… Et l'avait encouragé.

'Je me demande… Est-ce que c'est comme…avoir une mère ?'

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé… » répéta Nagare pour ce qui sembla être la cinquantième fois à Naruto. 

« Pas grave. marmonna-t-il avec lassitude sans lever les yeux de son livre. Noroi a juste un peu pété les plombs, c'est son droit… »

Dès son retour à l'auberge, il avait trouvé le garçon-ours, Kaminari, Sasuke et Gaara plongés dans les livres de Kaisoo à la recherche du contre-sort et s'était aussitôt joint à eux avec son habituel enthousiasme. Mais à présent, il sentait à nouveau l'ennui monter en lui…

Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Durant son entraînement avec Jiraya, il avait parfois été obligé de passer plusieurs jours d'affilé sur un même parchemin afin d'apprendre la maîtrise d'un malheureux jutsu… Et à chaque fois qu'il se lassait, il repensait au pourquoi de cet entraînement…et s'y remettait jusqu'à maîtrise totale du jutsu ou jusqu'à épuisement. Les seules pauses qui lui paraissaient vraiment indispensables étaient, bien entendu, les pauses-repas. « Ne jamais s'entraîner le ventre vide. »

Aussi, après un regard vers ses trois queues orangées, il se rappela sa situation actuelle (soit 17 jours à son actif) et poursuivit sa lecture.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'impression de tenir une piste… Il était sur le même livre depuis deux heures maintenant, et toujours rien…

« Que… ? »

Naruto releva brusquement la tête. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Nagare, qui fixait son livre (Démons célèbres et leurs pouvoirs) avec de grands yeux.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda le garçon-renard en se levant pour le rejoindre, oublieux du livre qu'il avait laissé tombé.

« Heu…Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir… » répondit précipitamment le garçon-ours en essayant de cacher l'ouvrage.

« Ben pourquoi t'a crié, alors ? » demanda Naruto, déçu.

« Je… hésita Nagare, regardant son livre d'un drôle d'air. C'est juste… »

« Laisse tomber, Naruto-kun. fit Kaminari en agitant la main dans sa direction comme pour chasser un moustique, tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans sa lecture. Il essaie juste de se rendre intéressant… En plus, il ne risque pas de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant là-dedans, ça fait un bail que Noroi a ce bouquin… »

« Idiote ! rougit Nagare en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est juste un jutsu qui… »

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose. » coupa une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers Gaara.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Kaminari et Naruto en se jetant littéralement sur son livre, oubliant complètement Nagare.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard suspicieux au garçon-ours avant de les rejoindre, suivi de près par le jeune demi-démon, qui tenait toujours son propre livre serré contre lui.

« C'est un recueil de légendes. expliqua le garçon-tanuki, étrangement calme face à une découverte d'une telle importance, en posant le livre ouvert sur le sol afin que chacun puisse le voir. (opération qui n'était pas si aisée, compte tenu de ses doigts griffus) Il me semble que celle-ci se rapproche de notre situation. »

Il désigna une page que les quatre paires d'yeux s'empressèrent de parcourir :

_« Fils des Enfers, les démons sont, et seront toujours, les opposés des humains. Ils naissent et meurent dans le sang, ou y vivent éternellement. Toujours en faire couler plus, telle est leur existence._

_Mais que reste-t-il, lorsqu'un démon trépasse ? Quel sang reste-t-il ? Quel squelette ? Quelle carcasse ? Même morts, vous vivez toujours, monstres infâmes. Vos pouvoirs resteront pour toujours imprimés dans la terre que votre corps a souillée. Lieux de malédiction, à jamais maudits... Votre sang y coule encore et votre chair, infiniment, se putréfie. Sur votre corps de roche, rien ne pousse, tout pourrit. Malheur à l'humain qui s'y rendra…_

_Mais qu'en est-il de vos enfants ? Ces hybrides damnés, déguisés pour nous tromper ? Ces demi-démons ?_

_Dans ces moments où vos pouvoirs coulent en eux…Où votre esprit s'éveille…Qu'ils pleurent sur vos corps…Que leurs larmes se mêlent à votre sang…Que leur rage devienne malédiction…Que votre haine passe dans leur corps…Qu'ils vous vengent…_

_Mais jamais ils ne doivent violer vos tombes. Pénétrer votre chair, baigner dans votre sang…Et si d'aventure, un humain vous les prends… Que ferez-vous, alors, devant ce sacrilège ? Ces êtres par vous élus vous trahissant, profanant vos cimetières dans nos rangs ? Les renier. Leur retirer le pouvoir de devenir des vôtres…_

_Oui, ces demi-démons, éternellement rejetés. Trompeurs des deux camps. S'ils ne peuvent rejoindre les humains, ils peuvent ouvrir aux démons les portes de leurs âmes. Mais qu'ils les repoussent…Qu'ils ne soient jamais rien. Et malheur aux humains qui les reconnaîtront. Car jamais non plus des nôtres ils ne seront. »_

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« C'est quoi ce charabia ? »

« J'allais le dire… fit Kaminari, perplexe. Ils parlent de nous et des démons, ça, c'est clair… Mais où est le rapport avec le sortilège de l'Akatsuki ? »

Gaara désigna une ligne de sa griffe de sable. _« Dans ces moments où vos pouvoirs coulent en eux…Où votre esprit s'éveille… »_

« Je pense que c'est à cela qu'ils font référence. dit-il. D'après mon interprétation de la suite, à un certain stade, nous avons deux possibilités : devenir démons ou contrer le sort. »

Naruto essaya de relire les passages indiqués. Non, décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas assez clair…

« Bon d'accord… dit-il malgré tout. Mais comment on contre le sort ? »

« Ils font référence à des lieux maudits. remarqua Sasuke. Des lieux où des démons sont morts, si je comprends bien… Je suppose que le reste de la marche à suivre est exprimé en métaphores, mais une chose me parait claire : il faut se rendre sur l'un de ces lieux. »

Kaminari se tourna vers lui en se gratta la tête, pensive.

« Aller voir un lieu maudit… Oui, enfin, le texte a plus l'air de nous l'interdire, mais je suppose que si ça a été écrit par un humain, hein… Mais de toute façon, où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit où un démon est mort ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable à un démon scellé… »

« Je suppose qu'il faudra encore chercher… » fit Naruto d'un air passablement exaspéré.

« Attendez… intervint Nagare. Je crois avoir déjà lu une légende à propos d'un démon mort… Oui, ça devait être dans ce livre de Kaisoo que Noroi m'avait donné ! Attendez, je vais le chercher ! »

Sur ce, il se leva et courut hors de la pièce.

« Il passe beaucoup de temps le nez dans ses bouquins. » glissa Kaminari à l'oreille de Naruto d'un ton de conspiratrice, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde.

Le garçon-ours revint presque aussitôt, chancelant sous le poids d'un énorme volume à la couverture en piteux état, d'aspect très ancien.

« C'est l'un de nos plus vieux livres. précisa-t-il en le déposant par terre avec révérence, ce qui arracha un soupir exaspéré à Kaminari. Il contient les légendes les plus anciennes de la région. Si j'en crois la date, il a plus de 600 ans… »

« Kaisoo est donc si ancien ? » demanda Gaara avec intérêt.

« Oh, non. répondit Nagare en cherchant sa page. Il paraît qu'ils le tiennent d'un peuple nomade, dont certains membres se seraient tournés vers la vie de villageois. Certains historiens affirment même qu'ils soient les fondateurs du village, mais la majorité estime son apparition à une vingtaine d'années avant leur arrivée… En tous cas, à cette date, le livre avait lui-même déjà près de 500 ans… »

« On s'en fout ! l'arrêta la fille-oiseau. Contente toi de nous montrer tes infos sur le démon mort, au lieu de radoter ! »

Nagare s'accorda une pause dans ses recherches pour la foudroyer du regard, puis en revint au livre.

« Ah, ça y est ! dit-il enfin en désignant une série de pages. Ce chapitre est consacré à la lutte de ninjas et de samouraïs ancestraux contre un démon dragon du nom de Kakyoku. D'après la légende, la bataille aurait duré plusieurs décennies, jusqu'à ce que l'on parvienne à prendre le monstre au piège et (je cite) à l'enfermer dans une prison de granit. On raconte qu'encore aujourd'hui, si l'on passe près du site, on peut encore entendre le chant de sa solitude, et que quiconque l'entend se voit annoncer sa mort prochaine… »

Les quatre autres observèrent le livre. Il était illustré de nombreux dessins à l'encre représentant des hommes combattant une créature immense au moyen d'armes et de jutsu divers. La grande majorité du chapitre était consacrée au récit épique des combats et aux nombreux héros qui avaient péri dans la bataille, et il n'y avait qu'un paragraphe sur l'après de la mort du démon en guise d'épilogue. A la lecture d'un passage, Sasuke fronça les sourcils : _« … Mais son sang coule encore, porteur du requiem infini de sa solitude. Au-delà du combat se reflète en lui le point d'impact de deux mondes qui ne peuvent se toucher. »_

« Ce lieu existe-t-il vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, mettant de côté sa perplexité.

« Je crois bien… répondit Nagare en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Si l'on se fie aux informations du livre, je dirais qu'il se trouve… Heu… »

Il s'interrompit, surpris et visiblement un rien contrarié.

« Juste un peu à l'Ouest de Kaisoo… A l'opposé de la forêt… C'est-à-dire d'ici. » acheva-t-il.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

« NANI ? s'étrangla Naruto. Tu veux dire qu'on était juste à côté et qu'on savait même pas que ce qu'on cherchait était là ? »

« Maintenant, on le sait, c'est l'essentiel. fit Kaminari avec un petit rire nerveux. Ben je suppose qu'on aura plus qu'à y retourner. »

« Pas si vite. intervint une voix en provenance de la porte. Après ce qui s'est passé, il est probable que les villageois redoublent de vigilance. Ils nous attendront. »

« Tiens, Noroi ! sourit Kaminari en se tournant vers son aîné accoudé au mur. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, tu sais ! Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

« Suffisamment pour que vous n'ayez pas à m'expliquer vos dernières trouvailles. »

« Bon. Mais je vois pas en quoi le fait que les villageois soient ou non préparés à nous recevoir importe. remarqua la fille-oiseau en haussant les épaules. Ils n'ont jamais eu un niveau grandiose, on les éclate comme on veut, prêts ou pas ! S'ils nous attendent, tant mieux, ce sera plus drôle ! »

« Si nous pouvons éviter le combat, autant saisir l'occasion. protesta Nagare. Nous pourrons toujours contourner le village en nous y rendant, ça ne prendra qu'un peu plus de temps… »

« Le temps est notre principal ennemi. fit remarquer Noroi en jetant un regard à Naruto et Gaara. D'un autre côté, un combat, si simple soit-il, pourrait nous retarder tout autant, et attirer encore davantage l'attention sur nous. Aussi, j'opterais plutôt pour le détour, si les deux concernés n'y voient pas d'inconvénients. »

Naruto hocha négativement la tête, soulagé de constater que le garçon-loup ne semble pas tenir compte de leur précédent différent.

« On approche du but, c'est pas grave si on prend un peu plus notre temps, de toute façon. » appuya-t-il avec optimisme.

« J'aimerais bien que ce soit aussi simple… » soupira le chef des demi-démons.

« Pourquoi, y'a encore un pépin ? » demanda le garçon-renard, irrité.

Sasuke acquiesça et formula à haute voix la pensée de Noroi :

« Qui nous dit que l'Akatsuki n'est pas déjà au courant de l'existence de cet endroit et de ce qu'il peut vous apporter ? »

« Exactement. approuva Noroi, sans se priver de lancer au passage un regard perçant au Uchiha. On n'applique pas un jutsu sans avoir auparavant étudié les moindres de ses fonctions et inconvénients. Ils savent donc certainement à quoi s'attendre de notre part, et ils sont même très probablement déjà là-bas à nous attendre… »

Le silence retomba, pesant, jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brise en déglutissant.

« Mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. soupira le garçon-loup. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre l'organisation toute entière, mais il serait dangereux pour l'Akatsuki elle-même de rassembler tous ses membres dans un même endroit. Elle ne prendra pas un tel risque, même contre nous. Nous pouvons donc nous attendre à quatre ou cinq adversaires tout au plus, et certainement pas dans le même secteur.

« Nous aurons malgré tout grand intérêt à rester à couverts et à agir avec la plus grande prudence. Le cas échéant, nous aurons probablement besoin de toutes nos forces. Je compte donc sur vous pour les ménager. »

Il s'interrompit pour se détacher du mur.

« Nous ferions mieux de partir le plus tôt possible, alors bouclez vos bagages. Nagare, garde ces deux livres avec toi et vois si tu peux en tirer des informations plus précises. Pour l'instant, nous savons où chercher, mais pas encore ce que l'on doit y chercher exactement. »

Il s'apprêta à partir, puis se ravisa et se retourna :

« Au fait, Kaminari, quand tu auras empaqueté tes affaires, rejoins-moi sur le toit. En attendant que Yagimaru en ait fini avec le linge, on pourra commencer à reboucher le trou. »

« OK, chef ! répondit Kaminari en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Vous avez entendu, les gars ? Au boulot ! Kakyo-machin-chose n'attend pas ! »

Chacun partit donc remballer ses affaires de son côté.

« Ca doit quand même être vachement crevant, à la longue, de passer sa vie à cavaler comme ça. » fit remarquer Naruto entre ses dents.

Sasuke lui sourit.

« Il ne faut pas être trop regardant… »

* * *

Mine de rien, l'option du détour présentait des inconvénients. En effet, Kaisoo étant un village installé en bordure de la mer, si l'on voulait éviter d'être vu des villageois en allant de la forêt, qui commençait à un bout du village, au désert de granit, qui débutait à l'autre bout, et qu'on n'avait pas de bateau, il n'y avait qu'une seule voie : celle par laquelle les demi-démons étaient venus. Or, dans cette zone essentiellement constituée de plaines, il leur était particulièrement difficile de rester à couvert. Toutefois, le fait que Noroi se trouvât sur sa terre natale facilitait les choses : il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Aussi avançaient-ils sous sa direction, de bosquet en bosquet. Mais même avec toutes les précautions prises, ils se retrouvaient souvent à découvert. 

Noroi n'était pas tranquille. Ils avaient avancé toute la journée et approchaient régulièrement du but, mais la nuit tombant, il savait que le moment était plus propice à une éventuelle attaque-surprise. En prévision de ce genre de circonstance, ils n'avaient pris avec eux que le strict nécessaire, ce qui diminuait leurs vivres, mais augmentait leur capacité de riposte. Cela étant, on n'était jamais assez préparé. Surtout face à l'Akatsuki.

« On s'arrête ici. annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une forêt de buissons hauts et touffus, qui les cachaient entièrement. On sera à l'étroit mais en cas de visites inopinées, nous serons en mesure de voir sans être vus. Mangez et reposez-vous, je prends le premier tour de garde avec Gaara. »

« Puisqu'il n'a pas besoin de dormir, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour se passer des tours de garde. » suggéra Kaminari en baillant.

« Sympa pour lui… » remarqua Nagare entre ses dents.

« **Et** je tiens à ce que vous soyez **discrets**. ajouta Noroi d'un ton sec. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour monter la garde. Yagimaru-san me relaiera dans une heure, puis Nagare, Kaminari, et enfin Naruto. Pas d'objections ? »

Il y eu un silence négatif. Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun tour de garde de prévu, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. De toutes manières, il s'y était attendu. Il était naturel qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance. Aussi tout le monde partit se coucher après avoir avalé sa ration de riz froid.

Noroi s'accroupit au milieu des feuillages, aux aguets, tandis que Gaara, qui avait repris forme humaine, faisait de même de son côté. Le garçon-loup flaira légèrement l'air environnent. Rien. Juste l'odeur des feuilles et de la terre fraiche. Pourtant, il se sentait assez tendu. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier. La pleine lune n'en était donc pas la cause…

Il se tourna vers Gaara. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Il était également sur le qui-vive. Noroi sentit son malaise grandir. Il regarda ses amis étendus. Yagimaru et l'humain avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

'On nous observe… songea Noroi, à présent sûr de la confirmation de son impression. Peut-être depuis longtemps…'

« Quelque chose approche. » murmura soudain Yagimaru en se redressant, réveillant les trois autres d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Gaara se redressa brusquement et leva les bras. Un épais rempart de sable se matérialisa aussitôt devant eux, faisant craquer quelques branches. L'instant d'après, une détonation se fit entendre, faisant trembler le sol.

« Le comité est déjà là, on dirait… » remarqua Kaminari, parlant à mi-voix.

« Des bombes d'argile… commenta Gaara. C'est encore cette femme… »

« ATTENTION ! »

A ce cri, chacun se dispersa aussitôt. En un éclair, Yagimaru s'était transformée, juste à temps pour contrer au moyen de ses nouvelles cornes l'attaque d'une créature surgie des buissons.

**« Nagare ! Prends Kishi et forme un kekkai autour de Naruto et Gaara ! »** lança-t-elle de sa voix déformée.

« Qu'est-ce que…c'était que ça ? » demanda Naruto, que les événements avaient un peu pris de court.

« Une marionnette. répondit Noroi en se mettant en position. Akasuna no Sasori est dans le coup aussi. Nagare, Kaminari, transformez-vous ! Naruto, Gaara, restez près de Kishi ! L'humain, tu te bats ou tu te casses, au choix ! »

Ces instructions avaient été données à une vitesse-éclair. Elles furent exécutées tout aussi vite. L'instant d'après, les quatre demi-démons avaient changé d'aspect, et Nagare avait abrité Gaara, Naruto et Kishi derrière un kekkai devant lequel il se positionna. La seconde d'après, une quinzaine de créatures semblables à la première sortirent des buissons, à leur rencontre.

« Ils ont l'air de prendre les choses au sérieux… » commenta Sasuke en effleurant ses armes.

**« Ils veulent Gaara et Naruto.** signala Noroi aux autres, qui commençaient déjà à encercler le kekkai, dans une position de défense.** On dirait qu'ils ont résolu d'attaquer à distance en attendant que nous soyons suffisamment affaiblis… Tâchez de les repérer mais ne les laissez pas approcher le kekkai ! »**

« Eh ! Et nous, on est supposés rester là à vous regarder faire ? » s'exclama Naruto depuis l'autre côté de la paroi, indigné.

**« Ne discute pas ! Je te rappelle que ton chakra est encore instable ! »** répondit le garçon-loup d'un ton sans réplique, sans même se retourner.

Naruto serra les poings. Il n'allait pas encore être laissé en retrait, quand même…! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose… songea-t-il amèrement. Faute de mieux, il se rapprocha de Kishi et sortit un kunai, juste au cas où un attaquant parviendrait à briser le kekkai. Gaara, lui, s'efforça de concentrer son chakra sur les particules de sable laissées à l'extérieur de leur protection…

Les marionnettes passèrent à l'attaque. Deux à trois par opposants. Sasuke grogna. Contre ce genre d'adversaire, le venin n'était d'aucun secours, et il ne devait pas abuser de sorts Katon, par soucis d'abus de chakra. Il opta pour les armes.

Saisissant deux shurikens dans chaque main, il sauta pour esquiver la charge des deux marionnettes, puis lança deux des projectiles reliés par un fil vers les jambes articulées. Ses Sharingans activés, il dévia au dernier moment la trajectoire du second lancé, faisant s'enrouler le fil autour des quatre jambes, les emmêlant complètement. Sous le choc, les deux pantins entrèrent brutalement en collision, et le jeune déserteur saisit l'occasion pour lier leurs deux torses par la même méthode avec les deux shurikens conservés, avant de fixer au sol lesdits shurikens au moyen de quatre kunais, rendant toute évasion impossible. Il ne lui avait pas fallu quatre secondes pour exécuter cette opération.

Satisfait, il se détourna de son œuvre pour guetter l'arrivée des renforts adverses…lorsqu'il capta un mouvement derrière lui.

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter deux objets volants gros et ronds, hérissés de piques. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux deux marionnettes laissées au sol. Leurs têtes avaient disparu. Divers autres projectiles jaillirent de leurs corps. Ravalant un juron, il recommença à parer et esquiver.

Les demi-démons, de leur côté, tenaient avec un peu moins de difficultés leurs propres marionnettes en respect, aidés de temps à autre par le sable de Gaara.

'C'est trop facile… songea Nagare qui se bornait à maintenir le kekkai en place tandis que Yagimaru le protégeait des marionnettes. Ils comptent probablement nous sortir progressivement leur jeu…'

Alors même qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une gigantesque sphère électrique surgit de nulle part, fonçant droit sur eux. Kaminari s'interposa.

**« Raiton ! Jishaku no Saku ! » **(1)

Arrivée à cinq mètres d'elle, la sphère parut se heurter à une paroi invisible, qu'elle tenta de forcer un moment avant de s'étendre brusquement, électrisant au passage les marionnettes situées dans le périmètre opposé.

**« L'attaque venait de là !** lança-t-elle d'un ton triomphant en chargeant à tire-d'aile dans la direction indiquée. **Washi no Odori ! » **(2)

Descendant en piqué droit sur un buisson proche, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même à toute allure, son corps devenant une véritable tornade bleu-sombre dans laquelle la plante disparu. L'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

**« Quoi ? »**

La démone-aigle se retira. A la place qu'avait occupée le buisson un instant plus tôt se trouvaient à présent les restes d'un pantin articulé au milieu des débris de branches.

**« Ils continuent d'utiliser les marionnettes pour attaquer… **commenta Yagimaru. **Elles sont trop nombreuses, Noroi, et s'il nous faut aussi éviter les bombes, nous ne pourrons pas prendre l'avantage… »**

**« Je sais bien…** répliqua l'interpellé, justement aux prises avec un oiseau-bombe particulièrement véloce. **Il nous faut absolument les débusquer… Vas-y, Kaminari, on te couvre ! »**

**« Roger ! »**

La fille-oiseau prit de l'altitude. Cinq petits oiseaux de glaise accoururent aussitôt à sa rencontre, et elle dû faire un tonneau pour les éviter. L'un d'eux explosa, la manquant de peu. Les quatre volatiles restant à ses trousses, elle parcourut les buissons avoisinants de ses yeux perçants. Aucun signe des deux déserteurs. Pourtant, pour contrôler leurs armes avec tant de précision, ils ne pouvaient être bien loin…

Elle vira brusquement, juste à temps pour éviter l'un des oiseaux bombes, qui explosa une seconde plus tard. C'est à cet instant qu'elle repéra un mouvement dans un buisson sur sa droite.

Sans perdre un instant, elle fonça dans sa direction, enclenchant à nouveau sa technique Taijutsu :

**« Washi no Odori ! »**

A nouveau, la sensation de quelque chose de dur qui éclate en morceau… Pas du tout la sensation d'une collision avec un corps humain…

'Encore une marionnette… songea-t-elle, déçue. Elle devait être sur le point de lancer un jutsu…'

A peine se fut-elle fait cette réflexion que plusieurs choses entrèrent brutalement en contact avec son corps. Des choses très douloureuses…

**« KAMINARI ! »**

Le cri à l'unisson de Noroi et de Nagare fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir, tandis que des flammes consumaient l'intérieur de son corps…

Yagimaru se précipita sur sa protégée, laissant Noroi prendre sa place aux côtés de Nagare, et écarta d'un coup de corne les marionnettes agrippées à la fille-oiseau, tandis que le sable de Gaara se saisissait des trois derniers oiseaux-bombes, qui explosèrent. La femme-chèvre appliqua aussitôt ses mains sur le corps inanimé. Les battements du cœur étaient irréguliers, et la peau était jonchée de coupures… Du poison…

Yagimaru sentit confusément que leur allié humain prenait soin des marionnettes la menaçant. Sans se laisser déconcentrer, elle laissa affluer le chakra dans ses mains, appliquant son jutsu curatif le plus puissant à la fillette, qui recouvrait déjà son aspect humain. Le remède devança le poison, mais l'opération avait exigé beaucoup d'énergie, surtout après les divers jutsu qu'elle avait dû utiliser contre les marionnettes… Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus être d'un grand secours aux autres…

Se redressant sur ses quatre pattes, dont celles de derrières se terminaient par des sabots, elle hissa Kaminari sur son dos et la ramena à côté du kekkai, suivie de prêt par l'humain qui continuait de contenir les marionnettes.

**« Elle va bien ? »** demanda vivement Nagare, qui cherchait sans succès à cacher son inquiétude.

**« Ca ira. **répondit précipitamment la femme-chèvre en la déposant auprès de lui.** Mais la situation se complique pour nous. Avec elle en moins, nous ne pourrons plus repérer leurs positions si nous continuons à nous focaliser sur la protection du kekkai… »**

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait tout particulièrement à Noroi. Celui-ci grogna de dépit.

**« …Très bien.** lâcha-t-il, résigné.** Naruto, Gaara, préparez-vous à combattre. Nagare, je te confie Kaminari et Kishi. Brise le kekkai, et protège-les. »**

**« Noroi…** hésita le garçon-ours. **Tu… »**

**« Fais ce que je dis ! »** coupa le garçon-loup, catégorique.

Il savait ce qu'il allait dire… Mais il ne voulait pas… Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter…

Nagare le regarda un moment, tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut des pantins, puis se résigna. Tendant son corps, il se tourna vers Naruto et Gaara, qui attendaient à l'intérieur du kekkai.

**« Vous êtes prêts ? »**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, les signes pour leurs jutsu prêts. Le garçon-ours hocha la tête, puis joignit les doigts.

**« Danzetsu ! »** (3)

Le mur disparu.

**« Sabakukyuu/Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! » **(4)

Une vingtaine de bras de sable jaillirent de terre, cinq d'entre eux broyant chacun une marionnette et quatre autres un oiseau explosif chacun, les autres manquant de peu leurs cibles. Au même instant, la trentaine de clones de Naruto se lançait dans la bataille. Les pantins parvinrent à en faire disparaître le tiers presque aussitôt.

**« Argh ! »**

Noroi fit volte-face. Nagare venait de s'effondrer, l'épaule droite en miettes.

**« Les a…**raignées… » lâcha-t-il avant de recouvrir son aspect humain, épuisé et meurtri, tandis que son démon tâchait de soigner ses blessures.

Le garçon-loup baissa les yeux. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des oiseaux et des marionnettes, une petite armée d'araignée s'était effectivement formée et jonchait à présent le sol autour d'eux.

**« Kus… ! »**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son juron que les bestioles explosèrent toutes simultanément, dans une cacophonie insupportable.

A quelques mètres de là, une silhouette cachée parmi les branchages s'autorisa un sourire.

« Il va être temps de récupérer les deux bestioles, vous ne pensez pas ? » glissa-t-elle à son coéquipier, caché un peu plus loin.

« Allons-y, mais restons sur nos gardes. » répondit celui-ci, moins confiant.

Toujours embusqués, ils se rapprochèrent du champ de bataille. La fumée se dissipa, révélant peu à peu un imposant mur de sable…qui disparut aussitôt.

**« Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu ! »**

Les deux déserteurs se terrèrent immédiatement sous terre. La seconde d'après, la fournaise s'enclenchait, réduisant en cendres les buissons environnants.

Sasuke, ayant achevé son jutsu, entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Après tous ces efforts, cette ultime attaque l'avait épuisé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Leur état n'était pas enviable non plus. Kaminari gisait à terre, inconsciente, Nagare grognait à ses côtés tandis que son épaule cicatrisait lentement, Yagimaru utilisait ses dernières réserves de chakra pour soigner les blessures suscitées par les araignées-bombes, et Gaara et Naruto souffraient tous deux de leurs efforts pour combattre avec leur chakra instable. Le seul encore en condition de combattre sérieusement était Noroi, mais lui aussi avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de chakra.

« J'espère que tu as un bon plan d'attaque. lui glissa-t-il. Cet assaut sera le dernier. »

C'était sur sa demande qu'il avait utilisé un sort Kâton suffisamment puissant pour carboniser tous les buissons du périmètre, et il comprenait pourquoi : ils obligeaient ainsi leurs adversaires à se montrer. Mais pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, ils n'étaient plus en état de leur livrer un combat équitable…

« Tu ne m'apprends rien… gronda le garçon-loup en lui jetant un regard perçant. Mais crois moi, ils ne pourront rien contre mon attaque. »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner davantage. Leurs deux adversaires venaient de sortir de terre.

« Pas mal. sourit l'une d'eux. Mais dommage…les carottes sont cuites. »

« La ferme. répliqua Noroi, son regard ardent, et pas seulement de colère. C'est pour vous que sonne le glas… **Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »**

Naruto tourna de grands yeux vers le garçon-loup et le clone qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Un clonage ? Maintenant ?

Sans perdre une minute, Noroi joignit ses mains, formant un signe, que le clone recouvrit de ses mains pour le compléter. Les deux déserteurs se figèrent.

« Il ne peut pas… » commença le marionnettiste.

« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ! » renchérit la femme aux explosifs en envoyant un oiseau sur lui.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Gaara le stoppa de son sable. Quel que soit son plan, Noroi avait sûrement ses raisons. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait **ça**…

_« Prends soin d'eux pour moi. »_

Il ferma étroitement les yeux, ses crocs serrés.

'**Pardonne-moi !'**

**« NINPÔ ! NIBAI NO KUSARI ! »**

Une vague de chakra déferla sur le terrain. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ouvrirent des yeux effarés tandis que cette même créature démoniaque qui avait eu raison d'eux deux ans auparavant se matérialisait à nouveau devant eux.

« Mais…comment… ? » commença la femme aux explosifs.

« Peu importe. rétorqua son coéquipier. Nous ne pourrons rien contre lui. Il faut fuir. »

Sa partenaire s'apprêta à protester, mais la créature choisit ce moment pour attaquer, bondissant sur elle et plantant ses crocs dans son épaule. La déserteuse avait pu bouger sa tête juste à temps pour mettre sa gorge à l'abri. Toutefois, l'enfant-loup arracha aussitôt l'épaule, et repassa immédiatement à l'attaque, visant à nouveau le cou à découvert. Mais sa mâchoire rencontra quelque chose de plus dur que prévu. Surpris, il regarda sa proie et constata qu'elle enflait…à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et que le chakra se concentrait de façon inquiétante. Il remarqua alors un petit oiseau de glaise, près de sa bouche…

Paniqué, il se tourna vers les autres.

**« Fuyez ! Vite ! Elle va exploser ! »**

Gaara ne se le fit pas répéter. Concentrant toute l'énergie qui lui restait, il matérialisa un nuage de sable sous l'intégralité du groupe et s'éleva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Trois secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils montaient encore, ils entendirent la détonation étouffée et virent l'explosion monter vers eux.

« Tiens bon, Gaara ! Faut aller plus haut ! » pressa Naruto tandis que l'explosion gagnait du terrain.

Le front ruisselant de sueur, le garçon-tanuki concentrait déjà toute son énergie pour ne pas retomber. Mais au bout de deux interminables secondes, il sentit sa réserve de chakra se couper d'un coup, et le nuage disparut.

Hurlants, ils chutèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers l'explosion à son apogée, en contrebas. Noroi –ou ce qu'il était devenu- se tourna, lui faisant face, et tendit les bras vers elle. Tout le chakra concentré libéré plus tôt jaillit à nouveau de son corps, prenant à nouveau la forme caractéristique d'un loup, et se jeta à la rencontre de l'explosion. Avec une force spectaculaire, il entra en collision avec elle, resta suspendu un instant, puis poursuivit sa progression à pleine vitesse, l'écrasant sous lui et la propageant en contrebas.

Ce fût ainsi qu'ils descendirent, l'explosion repoussée par le chakra les précédant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Au dernier moment, Gaara sentit le peu de chakra qui lui restait revenir à sa portée, et le plaça aussitôt sous eux, comme ultime mesure pour amortir leur chute.

Naruto fût le premier à réagir, se redressant avec difficulté et crachant le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche. Du bosquet de buissons dans lequel ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt, il ne restait plus qu'un immense cratère. Leurs ennemis s'étaient volatilisés. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui avaient atterri un peu partout autour de lui.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sasuke et Yagimaru se redressèrent avec peine.

« Je crois… répondit la femme-chèvre. Est-ce que ça va, Noroi ? »

L'enfant-loup avait recouvré son aspect normal. Sans rien dire, il se leva lentement, les yeux vers le sol.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien… » dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Naruto sursauta. Il lui semblait que sa voix avait changé…

« …Noroi ? » hésita-t-il.

Il se tourna vers lui…et sourit tristement. Naruto laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Noroi ! Tes yeux… ! »

Les deux yeux étaient oranges. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit légèrement.

« Contente de pouvoir te rencontrer…Naruto. » dit-il en retirant son élastique, libérant une cascade de cheveux noirs.

Le garçon-renard resta muet un moment. Il constata alors à quel point son ami avait changé…ou plutôt son amie.

« …Ketsueki ? » murmura-t-il.

* * *

(1) **« Raiton ! La Barrière Magnétique ! »**

(2) **« La Danse de l'Aigle ! »**

(3)**« Rupture ! »** (si ça se dit autrement dans Naruto, dîtes-le moi svp, parce que j'ai trouvé ça avec mon dico…)

(4) **« Le Sarcophage de Sable/Technique du Clonage de l'Ombre ! »** (oui, je sais, la première c'est la traduction de Kana… Mais je la trouve très classe…)

Muaaaahahahahaha ! Surpris ? Déçus ? Satisfaits ? Furax ? Dîtes-moi tout ! (pitit bouton violet en bas à gauche…J'accepte aussi les tomates…)

Personnellement, je pense que j'aurais pu faire pire… Mais je sais pas non plus si j'aurais pu faire mieux.


	9. Maillons Brisés

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Action/Aventure, General. S'il faut vraiment préciser, ça veut dire que ça regroupe les genres les plus courants, mais qu'il y a surtout de l'action et de l'aventure…

Couple : Apparemment, la plupart des lecteurs s'en foutent ou en ont plutôt peur, mais… CA Y EST ! Il est là ! Bon, maintenant, le jeu, c'est de deviner duquel il s'agit avant la fin du chapitre ! Ca devrait être plus facile pour vous, ce coup-ci.

Disclaimer : Argh…c'est de l'acharnement… Enfin, quand faut y aller, faut y aller : je dispose des pleins droits sur Ketsueki et les autres demi-démons (exception toujours faite de Naruto et de Gaara, ainsi que, dans mon cas, d'Orochimaru), Suigyoku, deux-trois figurants et autres éléments du décor, mais sinon, j'ai emprunté des trucs à un nipon mangaka plus connu sous le nom de Masashi Kishimoto. Bon, comme ça, je suis en règle…

Hello ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, je suis en vie ! Hem… Je ne comprends rien au système de notation de ce site sur les updates, mais… Il me semble que j'ai explosé mon record : 3 mois d'attente… (Pas taper ! Pas taper !) Bon, en même temps, j'ai pas reçu énormément de reviews, et pourtant, les hits ont drôlement augmenté pour le chapitre précédent… (c'est pour me punir, c'est ça ? T-T) Enfin, je vous en blâme pas. Merci à mes quatre fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont consacré suffisamment de leur temps pour une review, je vous aime !  Sûr ce, vos réponses :

**luluflo4 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !  Par contre, pour le reste, faudra attendre le dénouement…

**Stingmon :** Yo sœurette ! Bah tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? XP Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu y aies pensé. (Et moi j'ai encore oublié… Rha ! Vilaine Nadra ! Pardon… TT) Le combat t'a plu ? Kewl ! Et niark niark niark j'ai quand même réussi à te surprendre ! MUAHAHA ! Enfin, je fais ce que je peux, quoi. Sinon, suivant tes conseils, j'ai relu l'intégralité de ce chapitre et ait modifié ce que j'ai pu. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Voili Voilou, les deux autres ont eu droit à un mail. Merci donc à **Twin Sun Leader** et **orokasa**, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Hambun no Akuma**

**_Maillons Brisés_**

Naruto se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol inégal et s'efforça de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, aspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de pierre mouillée. Son humeur était aussi malmenée que son anatomie. Une grotte… Ils allaient dormir dans une grotte... Leurs corps endoloris devraient se contenter de roche humide et poreuse en guise de futons, de cailloux couverts de mousse gluante en guise d'oreillers et des stalactites branlantes leur tiendraient lieu de plafond… Que demander de mieux pour se remettre d'un combat contre deux membres de la plus grande organisation criminelle réputée à ce jour ?

Il jura entre ses crocs redevenus normaux. Il n'était pas complètement vidé, mais le combat avait tout de même été particulièrement éprouvant. Et en plus de cela, il avait tout de suite fallu abandonner l'idée de rester dormir sur place, dans le cratère géant formé par le combat, de peur que leurs poursuivants n'y reviennent. Non, il avait fallu continuer tant bien que mal à mettre un maximum de distance entre l'aire de combat et eux. Ketsueki, bien que moins hargneuse, s'était montrée aussi stricte que son frère.

Ketsueki…

Le garçon-renard redressa le nez, sentant déjà la poussière poisseuse ramassée au passage lui coller à la peau. Dans l'obscurité de la grotte basse de plafond où elle les avait conduits, seuls ses deux yeux orange scintillaient faiblement, comme ceux d'un chat. Accroupie à leur chevet en compagnie de Yagimaru, elle s'assurait de l'état de santé de Nagare et de Kaminari, tous deux à présent inconscients, dont on distinguait vaguement les silhouettes entre les grosses stalagmites, un peu à l'écart du groupe qu'il formait avec Sasuke et Gaara. Ces deux derniers étaient dans un état bien moins enviable que le sien, surtout Gaara, qui avait fourni d'énormes efforts durant la phase finale du combat, mais se refusaient à dormir, ou même à se détendre complètement, fixant la nouvelle venue avec circonspection.

Il ne les en blâmait pas. Lui-même se sentait perplexe, et même plutôt inquiet. Qu'était-il advenu de Noroi ? Il semblait réellement tenir à sa sœur… alors pourquoi ne pas avoir eu recours à cette technique plus tôt ? Il avait posé la question à la jeune fille à la fin du combat, mais elle avait préféré laisser place aux priorités, à savoir semer l'Akatsuki une fois pour toute, et s'expliquer ensuite.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. dit Yagimaru en rajustant une couverture sur les corps de Nagare et de Kaminari. Ils ont déjà survécu à pire que ça. »

Ketsueki hocha la tête.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. rétorqua la démone-chèvre en se tournant vers elle. Sans ton aide, nous étions perdus. »

Naruto jugea ce moment opportun pour poser des questions, et se redressa en glissant un peu pour faire face à la démone-louve.

« Mais c'était quoi, cette technique, au juste ? demanda-t-il donc, oublieux de toute notion de tact. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Noroi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tes deux yeux sont orange ? »

Une question qui pouvait paraître stupide, mais qui le tourmentait tout de même beaucoup, sans qu'il sut trop pourquoi. L'interpellée se tourna vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour s'excuser. Quoi qu'il fut difficile d'en juger dans l'obscurité.

« Oui, je pense que je vous dois des explications. approuva-t-elle. Mais c'est assez long, et vous avez besoin de repos… »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir dormir ! » objecta Naruto.

« Un ninja confirmé ne peut se permettre de baisser sa garde en présence d'une personne dont les agissements ne sont pas clairs. appuya Gaara. Difficile de récupérer convenablement dans ces conditions. »

Ketsueki se tourna vers lui et le regarda un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Enfin, elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je te l'accorde… admit-elle. Très bien, je vais vous expliquer :

Alors voilà… Je crois que Kaminari et Nagare vous ont déjà parlé des pouvoirs assez…singuliers de Kusari. Sa fonction de lier les choses… »

« Attends ! l'interrompit Naruto. Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

« J'y venais. sourit-elle (ou le supposa-t-il). Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas si facile… »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans son ton. Cela ressemblait davantage à une demande polie. Il se tut, un peu déconcerté. Cette fille était-elle vraiment la sœur de Noroi ?

« Par conséquent, poursuivit-elle, mon lien avec Noroi est particulièrement étroit. Mais il ne sert pas qu'à renforcer nos pouvoirs… C'est ce même lien qui empêche Kusari de prendre le dessus sur nous. Son pouvoir, partagé en deux, n'est pas assez fort pour exploser de lui-même. Son influence diminuée en puissance a ainsi peu d'effet sur nos corps et personnalités.

Néanmoins, et paradoxalement, les deux énergies divisées s'attirent sans cesse l'une l'autre, comme des aimants, et nous poussent à les laisser fusionner. Autrement dit, tant que le lien n'est pas brisé, il nous protège du pouvoir du démon en tant qu'individus, mais ensemble, nous sommes à la fois plus puissants et plus exposés. Les possédés de Kusari vivent dans un déséquilibre permanent entre deux liens qui les tenaillent. »

Elle s'interrompit, les laissant mettre sa pause à profit pour emmagasiner les informations qu'elle leur révélait. Naruto songea qu'on devait entendre le bruit des rouages de ses neurones en marche à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« C'est là que la technique « Nibai no Kusari » joue un rôle. poursuivit-elle. Elle permet en réalité de supprimer l'un des deux liens (et avec lui, l'un des possédés) afin de renforcer l'autre, le rendant plus étroit, mais aussi moins dangereux à exploiter pour l'utilisateur. En pratique, cela signifie lier les deux possédés, et donc toute l'énergie de Kusari, dans un seul et même corps. Ensuite, l'esprit de l'un des possédés, « l'œil gauche », sera sacrifié afin de servir de nouveau maillon à la chaîne liant l'autre à Kusari. Autrement dit, il sera peu à peu réduit au stade de simple énergie devant contenir le pouvoir de Kusari lorsqu'il n'est pas suscité. Bien sûr, la maîtrise n'est jamais parfaite, mais sans cela, l'hôte serait englouti… »

Le garçon-renard se contenta de la fixer, sonné par l'amoncellement d'informations compliquées qui s'entassaient dans son cerveau. Il pensait tout de même avoir compris l'essentiel. Après tout, Nagare lui avait déjà expliqué… Un sacrifice pour devenir plus fort…mais aussi pour mieux contrôler le pouvoir démentiel de Kusari ?

« C'est la technique que vous avez utilisée il y a deux ans contre l'Akatsuki. acquiesça Yagimaru. Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez en faire usage qu'une fois. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait marché cette seconde fois ? Nous te croyions morte… »

Ketsueki laissa échapper un soupir las, à peine audible.

« Je **suis** morte. »

Il y eut un silence.

« En fait, la technique prend du temps à s'accomplir dans sa totalité. précisa-t-elle. Jusqu'ici, mon esprit cohabitait avec celui de Noroi, même s'il était réduit à l'état d'ombre. Par conséquent, ses sens me parvenaient encore, c'est pour cela que je vous connais. Je ne me suis pas encore complètement « transformée ». Mais avoir à nouveau recours à la technique par l'intermédiaire du clonage accélère radicalement le processus. Tant que son influence durera, je garderai le contrôle, mais d'ici quelques jours, « l'œil droit » reprendra ses droits. A ce moment-là, l'énergie à nouveau éveillée de Kusari pourra m'engloutir et me faire franchir d'un coup plusieurs étapes de mutation. Après cela, je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir. »

Le silence retomba, plus pesant à présent. Ce fut finalement Yagimaru qui le brisa :

« Cela signifie-t-il que l'esprit de Noroi s'est retranché dans l'ombre du tien ? »

« Oui. répondit tranquillement la jeune fille. Mais il reviendra dès que les effets se seront dissipés. Immanquablement. Et il n'aura aucune séquelle. »

« Mais toi… l'interrompit Naruto. Tu disparaîtras pour toujours ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« On peut présenter ça comme ça. Mon esprit disparaîtra très certainement, mais je ne mourrai pas vraiment non plus. Mon énergie servira à protéger Noroi de l'influence de Kusari jusqu'à sa mort, qui entraînera la mienne. »

« Mais…on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, non ? » demanda encore le shinobi de la feuille.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Ses explications avaient été dîtes d'un ton égal, résigné, presque monotone, comme celui d'un professeur récitant à ses élèves « les préceptes du ninja ». Un ton de vérité générale. Sa réponse le fut également :

« Il est trop tard, pour moi. »

« Pas forcément ! objecta Naruto. C'était typiquement le genre de ton qui l'exaspérait. Tu es revenue, non ? Peut-être qu'on peut encore contrer le sort, vous faire redevenir comme avant… »

Elle secouait la tête.

« Le sort est irréversible… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? »

« Il me semble, les interrompit Sasuke, que les effets de ce jutsu se rapprochent de ceux provoqués par celui de l'Akatsuki… Le sacrifice d'une âme qui permet la survie d'une autre… »

« Exact ! approuva Naruto, content d'avoir un soutien. Peut-être que le contre-sort qu'on cherche marchera aussi sur toi et Noroi ? »

« Cela peut se rapprocher des dires de la légende, en effet. » reconnut Gaara.

Ketsueki les regarda. Le demi-démon renard qui la fixait avec détermination. L'humain impassible en apparence, mais dont le sérieux laissait deviner un certain intérêt pour son sort… Et Gaara. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

« …Vous ne me connaissez pas. remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi vous intéresser aux effets de ce sort ? »

« T'aimes voir des gens mourir, toi ? s'offusqua Naruto. Si on peut t'aider, on le fera ! »

« Je suis déjà morte… dit-elle lentement. Et je m'étais préparée à subir ce sort, de toutes manières. Un sacrifice était nécessaire… »

« Il n'empêche que c'est injuste ! Et que s'il y a une chance de te sauver, autant la saisir ! »

Elle regarda son visage enfantin, déterminé. Elle eut un sourire hésitant.

« Je suppose… »

Il sourit à son tour, réduisant ses yeux à deux traits parallèles.

« J'aime mieux ça ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il avait beau dire, elle ne se sentait plus tellement en état d'espérer. Pour elle, il y avait longtemps que tout était fini, que seule importait la survie de son frère et de ses protégés demi-démons. D'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de nier en bloc tous les espoirs de ce garçon entreprenant et énergique qui ne jurait que par son idéalisme… Elle soupira. De toute manière, tôt ou tard, la réalité éclaterait d'elle-même…

Non, elle n'aimait pas voir des gens mourir. Elle comprenait que sa situation puisse paraître injuste, et elle-même n'avait jamais réellement eu envie de mourir. Mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à espérer non plus. Pour elle, il y avait toujours un moment où il fallait se résigner. Et sa vie s'était soldée par une résignation. C'était aussi simple que cela.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, maintenant. dit-elle avec douceur, mais aussi autorité. Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir jusqu'au site de Kaisoo. Tâchez de récupérer. »

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent.

« Nous comptons sur toi pour monter la garde, Gaara. Tu t'en sens capable ? » demanda Yagimaru en se tournant vers le shinobi du sable.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il était affaibli, certes, mais cela ne diminuerait pas de beaucoup sa capacité d'attention. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait dormir. En réalité, la seule véritable gène était l'absence de sa calebasse, que son niveau de chakra ne lui permettait plus de reconstituer… En être privé avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise... Mais il ne s'agissait là que de faire le guet, c'est-à-dire observer, et prévenir les autres en cas de danger. Rien de difficile, en somme.

« Dis-moi… » fit une voix dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant l'entrée.

Il tourna la tête. C'était Ketsueki.

« Tu t'appelles Gaara…comment, déjà ? » hésita-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se poser cette question. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. En dépit du temps écoulé, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser…

« Sabaku no Gaara. répondit-il, un peu surpris. De Suna no Kuni. »

« Ah…d'accord. dit-elle simplement. Mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait sursauté… Oyasumi… »

Et, imitant les autres, elle s'allongea, sans ajouter un mot. Il fixa encore un moment son dos, perplexe, puis reprit sa garde. Il n'était pas en état de se consacrer à d'autres choses.

* * *

« Naruto… Réveille-toi… » 

Quelqu'un lui secouait légèrement l'épaule. Le garçon-renard grommela faiblement et abrita son visage velu sous ses bras croisés, déterminé à se replonger dans le sommeil. Il entendit l'autre soupirer.

« Allez, on va bientôt devoir partir. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose avant… »

Naruto se redressa avec réticence en se frottant les yeux, chassa en quelques gestes agacés un peu de la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans ses poils durant la nuit, puis parcourut la grotte d'un regard ensommeillé. Les autres étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires, chacun de son côté, exception faîte de Kaminari, qui pansait ses plaies, et de Nagare, qui se tenait agenouillé près de lui, et qui de toute évidence était celui qui l'avait secoué. Torse nu, il lui tendait un petit tas de toasts d'une main et s'occupait de l'autre de refaire le bandage de sa blessure à l'épaule, qui ne paraissait pas encore tout à fait guérie. Naruto prit la nourriture offerte avec reconnaissance, et remarqua alors une tâche étrange dans le dos de son vis-à-vis. Curieux, il se plaça derrière lui pour mieux voir. Le garçon-ours sursauta.

« Oh… Tu as remarqué… » fit-il, un peu gêné.

C'était un sceau, semblable à celui qui ornait son propre ventre, mais dont les signes un peu différents montraient qu'il n'avait pas été mis au point par le même village, et peut-être pas exactement sous les mêmes préceptes non plus. Tracé avec du sang séché, il prenait toute la largeur du dos entre les deux omoplates, et était assez dur à distinguer sur la peau sombre de son propriétaire.

« …Ton démon aussi a été scellé ? » demanda Naruto.

Nagare acquiesça lentement.

« A proximité de mon village se trouvait la forêt où vivait Kuyashisa. raconta-t-il. Il paraît que mon peuple le vénérait depuis des générations, lui faisant régulièrement des sacrifices pour qu'il n'attaque pas le village. Mais un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, des shinobi nous ont attaqués et se sont approprié notre village. Je n'étais pas encore né, à ce moment-là, mais j'ai souvent entendu cette histoire. Par la suite, les coutumes ont été oubliées, les cultes négligés, et les envahisseurs ont violé le territoire de Kuyashisa et abusé des ressources de sa forêt, auxquelles nous n'avions jamais eu droit. Le démon a alors déchaîné sa colère contre le village, qu'il avait négligé jusque-là. »

L'enfant-démon s'interrompit pour prendre son T-shirt, et poursuivit en l'enfilant :

« Mon peuple avait été réduit en esclavage. L'un des ninja, spécialiste du juinjutsu, a donc pris ma mère, qui le servait, comme sacrifice. Dès qu'elle a accouché, il l'a tuée et a scellé Kuyashisa en moi. Je crois que lui aussi est mort à ce moment-là… »

Naruto le regarda avec compassion. Cette histoire ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, bien que lui n'ait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à sa mère.

« Et ton père ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires, ayant d'ors et déjà englouti son maigre petit-déjeuner.

« Je ne sais pas… soupira Nagare en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu'il est mort, lui aussi… Je me suis parfois posé la question, mais je n'ai jamais eu personne à qui demander. »

« Personne ? s'étonna Naruto. Mais…qui s'est occupé de toi ? Tu as dû servir quelqu'un ? »

Le garçon-ours hocha à nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Les shinobi qui restaient ne s'y connaissaient pas du tout en juinjutsu, et ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec moi… S'ils me tuaient, ils avaient peur que le démon sorte. Donc, à la place, ils m'ont…séquestré. » dit-il lentement.

Tout en rangeant, il gardait la tête inclinée, laissant ses mèches sombres cacher ses yeux. C'étaient là des souvenirs qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler…

« Je suis devenu l'attraction du village, en quelque sorte… poursuivit-il. J'étais enfermé en permanence dans une cage, et les gens venaient me voir. Comme un animal… Ils me jetaient de la nourriture ou des objets pour que je joue avec, parfois. Mais ils avaient aussi peur de moi… Et il est souvent arrivé que des enfants me jettent des cailloux, des choses comme ça. Mais le plus souvent, ils préféraient m'observer de loin. J'ai grandi comme ça… Je mangeais et je m'occupais un peu comme je pouvais, et je m'entraînais à faire des choses avec les objets qu'on me donnait. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris les travaux manuels. J'ai aussi appris à guérir mes blessures avec ce qui passait à ma portée… Ma cage était sur roues, et on m'a souvent changé de place. Les gens n'aimaient pas m'avoir trop souvent près d'eux. Et puis…les années ont passé, jusqu'à ce que l'Akatsuki arrive et m'achète aux villageois. »

Naruto resta bouche bée.

« Comment ça **acheter ?** »

« Comme n'importe quelle autre source de divertissement un peu encombrante. dit simplement Nagare. Un bon moyen de se débarrasser de moi… »

« Mais…et le ninjutsu ? Comment tu as pu l'apprendre ? » demanda encore le garçon-renard. Nagare ne pouvait quand même pas avoir passé **toute sa vie** en cage, si ?

« Je n'ai jamais appris. C'est Noroi qui m'a enseigné les bases. Ensuite, Yagimaru m'a initié aux soins médicaux et à la création de kekkai, les sorts défensifs, parce que cela m'intéressait davantage. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le reste… Mes techniques sont surtout du taijutsu… »

Naruto sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il ne savait plus que lui dire. Toute une vie passée en cage… Il n'arrivait même pas à se le figurer. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que supporter une telle chose ? Son compagnon remarqua son regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'était dur, c'est vrai, mais… Quand Noroi et Kaminari m'ont pris avec eux… Je me suis vraiment senti revivre. Et Yagimaru-san et Kishi aussi… Je suis vraiment content de les avoir rencontrés. Alors…je ne suis pas à plaindre. Vraiment pas. »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été dits avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Il était sincère.

« Wooooooow ! » siffla une voix.

Surgie de nulle part, Kaminari s'était jetée sur l'épaule valide du garçon-ours, et frottait sa joue contre la sienne d'un air taquin.

« Whaaaaaaa, c'était trop émouvant, Nagare-chaaaaan ! susurra-t-elle avec malice. Tu peux le dire encore une fois ? »

« D…Dégage, Kaminari ! » protesta énergiquement l'intéressé dont la peau sombre avait viré instantanément rouge pivoine.

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeez ! Encore un petit mélo ? Bon, je vais t'aider ! Répète voir : « Noroi et Kaminari sont la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu ! Je ne suis rien sans eux ! J'existe uniquement pour leur faire des toasts ! » »

« DEGAGE OU JE ME TRANSFORME ! »

« Morte de trouille ! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, obstinément agrippée à son épaule qu'il tentait vainement de libérer.

« Il est temps de partir. lança Yagimaru d'un ton sec dans leur direction. Vous pourrez flirter tout à loisir quand on sera arrivés. »

« Ah, ne m'insulte pas, Yagimaru-san ! »

« Lâche-moi, Kaminari ! »

Ils sortirent ainsi de la grotte, la fille-oiseau babillante toujours accrochée à l'épaule de Nagare en dépit des vociférations de celui-ci. Naruto les regarda, à la fois amusé et…plutôt ému. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une famille comme ça. Il se remémora les missions de l'équipe 7 et regarda Sasuke, ressentant à nouveau une familière pointe de nostalgie. Celui-ci semblait à peu près remis, et toujours impassible. Sentant son regard, il se tourna vers lui, puis se détourna avec indifférence. Le garçon-renard soupira.

« T'es chiant, Sasuke… » fit-il en hissant son sac sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre les autres au pas de course.

* * *

Nagare et Naruto s'approchèrent un peu plus des feuillages. Devant leurs yeux s'étendait le fameux désert de granit. Aussi loin que portait le regard, il n'y avait que du gris. Des bosses, des creux, de profondes fissures, une armée de cornes de roche fièrement dressée vers le ciel, mais toujours cette même matière solide, couleur de mort. Pas un arbre, pas un brin d'herbe ne venait perturber l'ensemble. 

« Je comprends pourquoi ce lieu est associé à un tombeau de démon… murmura le démon-ours. J'imagine que lorsqu'on est au milieu, on ne doit pas avoir de mal à s'imaginer que l'on se trouve sur le dos d'un dragon mort… »

« Ouais, c'est glauque… approuva Naruto avec une grimace. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse trouver la solution à nos problèmes dans un endroit pareil. »

Au moins, il ne leur serait pas difficile de s'y cacher. Mais encore moins pour les membres de l'Akatsuki… Et Ketsueki avait la certitude qu'ils les y guettaient. Pour cette raison, ils étaient restés prudemment en retrait, à leur arrivée de la veille après un jour de marche, et s'étaient abrités sous un sort de camouflage de Yagimaru, qui étouffait leur odeur et leurs voix. Sortilège qui s'était révélé d'autant plus utile lorsque la quatrième queue de Naruto s'était mise à pousser… Mais voyant cela, Sasuke avait tout de même jugé bon d'assommer son ex-coéquipier mis au supplice afin de le réduire au silence, ce qui s'était indéniablement révélé efficace. Le garçon-renard s'était réveillé quatre heures plus tard, encore un peu éprouvé, mais en bien meilleure forme. Bien que peu reconnaissant…

Il grogna à ce souvenir et lança un regard de reproche à ses quatre queues touffues, que l'aube naissante permettait déjà de distinguer. Leur taille le frappa à nouveau. Elles étaient presque aussi grandes que lui, à présent…

« Nagare… Tu as remarqué ? J'ai l'impression que mes queues grandissent un peu chaque jour… »

« C'est vrai… acquiesça le jeune garçon, soudain plus sombre. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il me semble que tu as de plus en plus de poils, aussi… Et que ta silhouette a un peu changé… »

Il hésitait à poursuivre. Interloqué, Naruto porta les mains à son visage. Il le sentit plus velu qu'avant… Ou était-ce son imagination ? Il n'était pas sûr… Son cœur battit plus vite. Il se souvint avoir remarqué le même genre de changement sur Gaara, sans y avoir prêté grande attention… Il déglutit avec peine.

« …Je me rapproche de Kyuubi, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Nagare le regarda, anxieux, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas trop…ce que ça pourrait être d'autre… » dit-il lentement.

Naruto jura entre ses dents, regardant ses mains griffues d'un air dégoûté.

« Il est grand temps qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire… marmonna-t-il. Aussi bien pour moi que pour Gaara et Ketsueki… Oh, à propos… Tu savais, pour elle, non ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Le garçon-ours, d'abord soulagé de changer de sujet, prit tout à coup un air coupable.

« …J'ai… J'ai juste lu la possibilité de réutilisation du sort dans le livre de Noroi, en cherchant le contre-sort… Et ses conséquences… répondit-il. Noroi devait le savoir depuis longtemps… Mais il ne voulait sans doute pas accélérer le processus, même pour ramener temporairement sa sœur à la vie… Il ne voulait pas la perdre pour toujours… »

Naruto acquiesça de la tête. 'Et il me reproche de courir après Sasuke ?' songea-t-il tout de même pour lui-même avec un rien d'irritation.

« Bah, t'en fais pas, va. dit-il à Nagare d'un air confiant. On va trouver un moyen de l'aider, elle aussi. On vous doit bien ça. »

Son ami eut un sourire hésitant.

« Par contre, comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Naruto en reportant son regard sur l'immensité grise qui se dressait devant eux. On a trouvé le lieu, mais on sait toujours pas ce qu'on est supposés y chercher… Et en plus, y'a l'Akatsuki dans les parages. »

« Je pense que c'est à ça que réfléchit Ketsueki depuis qu'on est arrivés. Mais j'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de chercher au hasard, malheureusement… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et fit volte-face, tous les sens en alerte, comme alarmé par un signe quelconque. Naruto, perplexe mais prudent, se mit aussitôt en garde, cherchant autour de lui un élément susceptible d'avoir éveillé la vigilance de son ami.

« Yagimaru-san… ! » murmura ce dernier.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est en train de se battre ! » lança le garçon-ours en sautant à bas de l'arbre dans lequel ils se tenaient.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Naruto en le suivant au pas de course, tandis que Nagare se transformait, le museau au vent.

**« L'instinct.** répondit-il précipitamment. **Le sang qui nous lie nous permet de sentir ce genre de chose. »**

Naruto s'efforça de ne pas perdre de terrain tandis que son ami doublait de vitesse en dépit de sa lourde carrure. Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de concentrer son chakra, même pour une simple course. En revanche, lorsqu'il y parvenait, il se sentait propulsé deux à trois fois plus vite que d'habitude. Etre proche du Kyuubi avait toujours ses avantages…

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre les autres, qui semblaient déjà tous sur le qui-vive.

**« Ketsueki !** cria le garçon-ours. **Yagimaru-san est… »**

**« Je sais.** coupa celle-ci, transformée également, en lui faisant signe de rester calme. **Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit en difficulté réelle… En outre, le sortilège fonctionne toujours. Allons-y prudemment. S'il s'agit de membres de l'Akatsuki, ils doivent se douter que nous ne sommes pas loin, et nous aurons donc du mal à les surprendre. Naruto, Gaara, tâchez de rester légèrement en retrait et privilégiez les attaques à distance. Maintenant, suivez-moi et restez discret. »**

Chacun acquiesça et la suivit avec un maximum de discrétion. Son odorat de louve était plus développé que le leur, ils lui faisaient confiance.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer l'odeur de Yagimaru. Plus exactement, l'odeur de son sang… Elle frémit, inquiète. Grâce à Noroi, avec qui elle avait partagé ses sens pendant si longtemps, elle connaissait bien le niveau de la jeune femme. Si ses ennemis avaient pu la blesser, ils ne pouvaient qu'être forts. Ou alors…

Elle huma encore, cherchant cette fois l'odeur de Kishi, qu'elle savait en compagnie de la femme-chèvre. S'approchant encore, elle la repéra effectivement. Mais ce n'était pas une odeur de sang… Avait-elle été blessée en le protégeant ? Elle accéléra. Si tel était le cas, Kishi était encore exposé au danger, et Yagimaru n'en serait que plus handicapée…

Elle fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Elle venait de repérer son aînée, un peu plus loin, effectivement en plein combat. Mais elle ne semblait pas en réelle difficulté, même si l'on distinguait mal ce qui se passait de là où elle se trouvait… Mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait, ses adversaires étaient au nombre de trois. Non, deux…et un pantin. Sasori les avait-il déjà retrouvés ? Sentant le vent tourner, elle huma à nouveau l'air en quête d'odeurs caractéristiques…et se figea.

'Impossible…'

« Ketsueki-neechan ? » murmura Kaminari.

La jeune louve s'était mise à trembler. Une foule d'émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur tandis que l'odeur lui envahissait les narines. _« Suna no Kuni. »_ La tête lui tourna… _« Sabaku no… »_

Elle se secoua avec fougue. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire !

« Allons-y. dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. Mais ne faîtes rien avant que je ne vous le dise… »

Un peu septiques, les cinq autres hochèrent malgré tout la tête et lui emboitèrent le pas tandis qu'elle s'élançait en avant, courant vers la zone de combat tout en restant embusquée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à y parvenir…

Gaara s'arrêta net. Il aurait juré que son cœur avait manqué un battement.

« NON ! »

Mû par son seul instinct, il se jeta en avant, main tendue, projetant son sable sur Yagimaru, qui chargeait l'un de ses attaquants à terre, la stoppant en pleine course et la plaquant au sol.

**« EH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ! » **s'affola Kaminari, voyant l'emprise du sable se resserrer.

Le démon-tanuki cilla et stoppa son geste à mi-parcours, tremblant légèrement, les yeux exorbités. Il avait agi par pur réflexe. Toutefois, il ne retira pas le sable. L'ennemi au sol, ou plutôt l'ennemie, qu'il venait de sauver, le fixait à présent, son expression allant de la surprise à une sorte de réalisation horrifiée.

« …Gaara ? C'est toi ? »

L'interpellé la regarda, inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme.

« Temari… »

La scène frappa Naruto comme un coup de poignard.

« Mais… Vous êtes… ! »

La jeune fille du sable se tourna vers lui.

« …Uzumaki Naruto ? » Son regard alla de lui à son plus jeune frère, puis aux demi-démons qui les entouraient, ne sachant comment réagir. « Mais… comment… ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrompit son frère cadet en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçant. Et qu'avez-vous fait à Gaara ? »

**« C'est pas à nous de vous poser la question ? »** s'offusqua Kaminari, oublieuse de son aspect physique.

« Du calme… murmura Ketsueki en se retransformant. Ils ne sont pas ennemis… »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers elle. Cette voix…

_« …Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

Elle le regardait, étrangement calme. Ses yeux brillaient. De tristesse, parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Parce qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Et parce qu'elle avait conscience de toute la distance qui les séparait. De joie, parce qu'elle voyait se réaliser son unique aspiration, le dernier vœu qu'elle avait pu se permettre de faire, sans avoir jamais réellement espéré le voir exaucé un jour.

Il la regardait sans comprendre, mais la reconnaissant avec certitude.

« Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, toujours sur ses gardes en dépit de sa surprise.

Les yeux humides, elle sourit largement.

_« Sabaku no Kankurôu. »

* * *

_

Finally ! I did dit !

Hem… Oui, je sais, y'a pas lieu d'être fière, surtout avec un chapitre aussi court… (il fait que la moitié des plus récents...) J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Pour ma part, je trouve que ça n'aura pas fait beaucoup avancé l'histoire, mais au moins, je continue à « placer mes pièces sur l'échiquier », comme dirait Uzumaki Raymond.  Allez, ça finira par donner quelque chose, vous verrez ! (remarque, ça fait un moment que je sens une baisse de régime...)

Encore désolée pour le rythme de parution… Je crains que les chapitres ne continuent à se faire attendre… Par contre, je veux bien essayer d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois.

Vous avez le droit de me lapider par l'intermédiaire des reviews (pas de trop gros mots quand même, hein… j'ai ma sensibilité… **snif**), mais sinon, quelques encouragements ne seraient pas de refus non plus… Mais qui suis-je pour demander ça ? T-T

En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Par delà l’œil orange

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon (mais je préfère Nadra)

Genre : On le saura… Mais c'est vrai que j'avais du mal à me décider au début. Action/Aventure, General, donc, et je pense que ça ne changera plus.

Couple : Je pense que vous avez deviné, mais pour les plus lents (sans offense, hein), je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de l'officialiser. Par contre, je précise que ceux qui veulent sont libres de considérer cette fic comme une fic NaruSasu, et les autres de voir leur relation comme de l'amitié. (Ca en restera à ce stade au moins de mon point de vue. Enfin…autant que dans le manga, quoi. XD )

Disclaimer : ………. T-T ……… (c'est assez clair ?)

Bonjour, je suis encore en vie !  Oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez… Et je suis impardonnable…  Mais bon, croyez-moi, je me fais violence pour continuer cette fic ! J'ai eu un big blocage, je vous raconte pas… Mais finalement, j'en suis venue à bout ! fière (Je sais, y'a vraiment pas de quoi, au vu du nombre de pages…) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier _Stingmon, Aalynn_, _Tsunaade-sama _et_ chonaku_ (2 reviews ! Merciiii !), ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent, même s'ils ne review pas, ce qui est bien dommage. Je m'égare. Réponse :

**Stingmon :** Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois à nouveau seule dans cette section, ma ptite hermine… Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je t'avouerai que j'ai effectivement beaucoup pensé aux montreurs d'ours en réalisant le passé de Nagare. Je l'aime bien, lui ! (Pauvre petit… lol) Oui je sais, le combat, après relecture, c'est horrible… T-T J'ai vraiment pas assuré pour ce coup-là. Je tâcherai de me rattraper dans les chapitres à venir. Pour ce qui est de « did dit », c'est une vulgaire faute de frappe dont je m'excuse… Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Mais SURTOUT, merci encore infiniment pour le titre ! Je te remercierai jamais assez, je crois ! X)

**PUB :** Pour ceux qui aiment mon style d'écriture (ou pas, je pense m'être améliorée depuis), les fics AU, les vampires, l'hétéro-shounen-ai, le angst et bien sûr Naruto, rendez-vous dans « Liés par le sang », fanfic made by me ! Venez nombreux ! 

Vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas ça qui me fera updater plus lentement. En fait, cette autre histoire m'a plutôt aidée à débloquer. Mais ça n'augmentera sans doute pas ma vitesse de parution non plus… Désolée ! T-T

Au fait, Hambun no Akuma a plus d'un an, maintenant ! Bon anniversaire ! X)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hambun no Akuma**

_**Par-delà l'œil orange**_

_Iwa no Kuni était sans l'ombre d'un doute le pays le plus vaste du continent. Et également celui qui disposait du paysage le plus varié. Autant les pays limitrophes se caractérisaient-ils tous par l'environnement dont ils tiraient leurs noms (Konoha et ses forêts, Suna et son désert, Kiri et son océan où régnait la brume…), autant Iwa pouvait faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel voyageur peu averti avec sa seule météo, parfois variable d'une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'autre seulement. Ainsi certaines zones réputées pour leurs pluies torrentielles et la voracité de leurs insectes pouvaient-elles être presque voisines de vastes plaines nues au climat sec et venteux, essentiellement peuplées de mammifères et de reptiles._

_Ces dernières étaient les plus courantes de la région, et les plus habitées. On s'habituait assez facilement au climat, et la nourriture et les ressources ne manquaient pas. En revanche, il était parfois difficile d'y trouver de l'eau. Les puits étaient assez rares en-dehors des zones urbaines, et les villes et villages monopolisaient systématiquement le peu de rivières et de lacs que l'on pouvait trouver. Aussi, tout voyageur d'Iwa était généralement forcé de passer par l'un d'eux à un moment ou à un autre…_

_« Oneechan…Je n'aime pas cet endroit… »_

_La fillette se retourna pour adresser un sourire d'excuse à son frère jumeau._

_« Je sais, Noroï…Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours éviter les humains. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais la carte n'indiquait aucun autre lieu susceptible de nous fournir en eau à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il faut bien qu'on se ravitaille… »_

_Le jeune garçon émit un « tss » irrité en guise de réponse et passa sa mauvaise humeur dans un caillou qu'il envoya percuter un tonneau qui sonna creux, marmonnant quelque chose comme « devrait même pas avoir besoin de leurs ressources ». Sa sœur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule._

_« Allez…Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. Ignore-les, c'est tout. »_

_Il ne répondit rien. A la place, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Je le fais juste pour toi. », avant de continuer à marcher à ses côtés d'un pas résolu, renvoyant chaque coup d'œil dégoûté, terrifié ou haineux qu'il recevait avec toute l'aversion dont il était capable. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…_

_Ketsueki détourna les yeux, regardant droit devant elle. Ils déambulaient dans les rues bondées depuis quelques heures seulement, en quête d'eau. Les magasins se faisaient plus rares, dans cette partie de la ville, mais de toute façon, il leur aurait été difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui daigne leur vendre ne serait-ce qu'une gourde. Et puis pourquoi dépenser son argent lorsqu'il suffisait de se servir ? Elle se fiait à son instinct et à son odorat. Les loups savent où aller lorsqu'ils ont soif. Et plus particulièrement les loups démoniaques._

_Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une place au sol dallé et aux habitations plus clairsemées. Le seul magasin visible ressemblait à une agence de voyage dont le vendeur ventait les mérites en une série de beuglements qui remplissaient à eux seuls la place entière, et qui se ressemblaient tous. Toutefois, dès l'instant où il avisa les jumeaux maudits, l'interpellation enthousiaste qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourut dans son gosier en un gargouillis inintelligible, et il disparut derrière son comptoir, feignant chercher quelque chose. Noroï lui lança un regard dégoûté, tandis que sa sœur passait sans le voir, humant légèrement l'air alentour._

_« Il y a un puits aménagé dans cette maison. » indiqua-t-elle en désignant un petit bâtiment de pierre blanche sans fenêtres, servant de toute évidence à protéger le précieux élément de la chaleur torride qui s'abattait parfois sur la région._

_« Enfin ! soupira le garçon aux yeux bicolores avant de se jeter sur le sac de sa compagne et d'y farfouiller en quête des quatre gourdes qu'il contenait. Je m'en charge. Attends-moi là et profite de l'ombre pour te reposer. Et si ces salauds tentent quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à leur arracher la tête ! »_

_Elle eut un rire doux-amer. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, son frère lui sourit et courut dans la bâtisse par l'ouverture pratiquée dans la roche qui lui servait d'entrée. Ouverture par laquelle s'enfuit aussitôt et le moins bruyamment possible une femme d'âge mûr à l'air terrifié tenant un petit enfant dans ses bras._

_Suivant le conseil de son frère, Ketsueki avisa un jeune saule au milieu de la place et s'assit dessous, reposant ses membres fatigués et rafraichissant sa peau brûlante. Elle s'étira avec délice, laissant la fraîcheur retrouvée lui caresser les muscles. Ils avaient marché des jours durant sans trouver un seul arbre susceptible de les abriter, et le fait qu'ils aient pu échapper à l'insolation tenait du miracle. Mais leur endurance leur avait été d'un grand secours, et si leurs réserves de chakra baissaient, leur rythme ne s'en ressentait qu'à peine. Une tierce personne aurait d'ailleurs été tout à fait incapable de faire la différence. Eux la sentaient, et la sentaient infime. Un sérieux avantage par rapport à la moyenne des humains. Mais aussi l'un des nombreux signes indélébiles de leur différence._

_La fillette soupira longuement et se laissa aller contre le tronc, essayant de vider son esprit. Sans grand succès. Elle avait conscience du regard perçant des rares personnes restées alentour, et même si elle feignait l'indifférence, le sentiment de malaise engendré était bien présent. Difficile de s'habituer à ce que chacun se détourne d'elle avec répulsion chaque fois qu'ils établissaient le contact visuel avec son œil orange. Ce monde hostile lui conférait toujours ce cuisant sentiment de solitude…_

'_J'ai mon frère. se sermonna-t-elle. Il y a des enfants comme nous qui n'ont personne…'_

_Elle avait du mal à se représenter ce à quoi une telle existence pouvait ressembler. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur d'imaginer. L'idée elle-même avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Elle ne savait pas où elle serait aujourd'hui si son frère n'avait pas été là pour elle, encore moins s'il venait à disparaître, et ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Que pouvait-il en être pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours été seul… ?_

_Elle secoua la tête. La mission qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes confiée consistait précisément à libérer ces enfants de leur solitude. Les humains ne voulaient pas d'eux, ils resteraient donc isolés. Mais au moins, ils seraient ensemble. Et ainsi, chacun y trouverait son compte._

_Pourtant…_

_Il y avait la malédiction. Le destin de « l'œil gauche ». Le lien qu'il faudrait briser un jour…_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre. Noroï n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle y pense encore. Lorsqu'ils avaient lu cette partie de la légende dans le livre de leur père, il s'était aussitôt révolté contre la possibilité de la voir un jour devenir réalité. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une simple alternative, et c'était à eux de choisir s'ils devaient l'utiliser ou non. Pourquoi sacrifier sa sœur, son unique alliée, alors qu'ils parvenaient parfaitement à vivre avec leur chakra en l'état ? Ils resteraient ensemble, et apprendraient ensemble à le maîtriser. Aucun sacrifice ne serait jamais nécessaire…_

_Ketsueki aurait voulu que ce soit aussi simple. Mais elle sentait bien que l'influence de Kusari se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et que l'entraînement seul ne suffirait jamais à la contenir totalement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait avoir recours à la technique…_

_« Ne restez pas ici, étranger ! C'est dangereux ! »_

_« S'il vous plaît, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose… Est-ce que vous connaissez une personne susceptible de me traduire cette carte, oui ou non ? »_

_La fillette cilla et jeta un coup d'œil à l'agence, tirée de ses pensées. Apparemment, un garçon était en train de se disputer avec le vendeur, qui, lui, semblait dans un état de panique grandissant. Ketsueki remarqua qu'il la désignait du doigt, d'une façon qu'il espérait manifestement discrète._

_« Il y a un démon ici… Vous ne devriez pas rester dans les parages ! »_

_« Un démon ? »_

_Le garçon se tourna vers elle. La petite fille détourna la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à ce genre de choses maintenant… Ce genre de situation lui était suffisamment familier pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Elle s'efforça donc d'ignorer la suite…_

_« Ecoutez… poursuivit le garçon, qu'elle entendait malgré tout, et qui paraissait de plus en plus énervé (à en juger par le ton employé, la scène devait durer depuis déjà un bon moment). Je m'en irai quand vous m'aurez expliqué à quoi riment tous ces symboles ou quand vous m'aurez indiqué quelqu'un qui puisse le faire à votre place ! Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien… »_

_« Je regrette, tout le monde utilise ce genre de cartes dans la région ! répondit précipitamment l'interpellé. Mais dans votre intérêt, ne… »_

_« EN VOILA ASSEZ ! »_

_Il semblait que le garçon avait explosé… Ketsueki exhala profondément, ramenant ses genoux contre elle avec lassitude. Les querelles de ce genre étaient tellement puériles…_

_« Dis donc, toi. »_

_La fillette sursauta avec une telle force qu'elle craignit de heurter les feuillages de l'arbre sous lequel elle se tenait. Elle n'avait pas senti le garçon s'approcher d'elle. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui._

'_Quels vêtements bizarres…' fut sa première impression._

_Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, avec une cagoule rabattue sur sa tête, qui à en juger par sa forme devait abriter une quantité de cheveux assez impressionnante. Elle se terminait en deux bosses pointues de chaque côté de la tête rappelant des oreilles de chat, et le bandeau frontal à motif de sablier la maintenait bien en place sur la tête de son propriétaire. Au-dessous se trouvait un visage aux traits étrangement durs pour un enfant si jeune, avec de petits yeux perçants qui paraissaient presque dépourvus de prunelles. Il portait également une chose presque aussi grande que lui dans son dos, qu'il était difficile d'identifier au premier regard. On aurait dit un paquet enveloppé de bandages duquel dépassait une touffe de longs poils bruns…_

_A environ un mètre d'elle seulement, il la regardait avec une certaine méfiance dans le regard, mais également l'air décidé. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air de très bonne humeur…_

_« Tu n'es pas de cette région, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant ses vêtements du menton._

_Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle tâcha de reprendre contenance. Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse._

_« Je… Non. » répondit-elle avec prudence._

_« Bien ! » soupira le garçon avec une sorte de soulagement mêlé de lassitude._

_Il tira alors de sa poche une carte qu'il déroula sans grande précaution avant de la lui tendre._

_« Est-ce que tu sais lire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il prudemment en désignant les étranges caractères qui ornaient la carte. Sans très bien savoir quoi faire, elle hocha affirmativement la tête._

_« Parfait ! Hum… » Il sembla hésiter soudain, comme s'il se rendait compte de la stupidité de son comportement. « Est-ce que tu pourrais… me la traduire, s'il te plaît ? Je peux te payer, si tu veux… » ajouta-t-il un peu maladroitement._

_Elle le regardait sans rien dire._

_« Je sais que ça paraît stupide… grommela-t-il en se renfrognant. Mais il semble que personne d'autre ne puisse le faire… » Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé au vendeur qui lui faisait des signes désespérés depuis qu'il avait adressé la parole à la jeune démone._

_Cette dernière ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'un humain s'adressait à elle… Et qui plus est simplement pour lui demander de traduire une carte ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait bien compte du risque qu'il prenait en s'approchant d'elle ? Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, mais au vu de son bandeau frontal, il était ninja. Et tout ninja digne de ce nom devait bien savoir qu'on n'aborde pas un demi-démon à la légère… D'ailleurs, n'importe quel civil, quel que soit son âge, hésite à s'approcher d'une petite fille avec un œil orange…_

_« …D'accord. »_

_Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Encore un peu troublée, elle prit la carte, l'étala sur le sol, et fouilla dans son sac pour y prendre de quoi écrire. Elle entreprit ensuite de noter la signification de chaque symbole en bas de la carte sous forme de légende, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeils à la dérobée à l'étrange garçon. Ce dernier observait son ouvrage avec attention, tout en gardant ses distances._

_« Tu… n'as pas à me payer. » précisa-t-elle dès qu'elle eut fini en lui rendant son bien. De toutes manières, elle se voyait mal expliquer à Noroï l'origine de l'argent._

_Le garçon hocha la tête et marmonna un simple « Merci. » accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement en roulant sa carte. Après quoi il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartir…_

_« A… Attends ! »_

_Il se retourna, l'air interrogateur et à nouveau un peu méfiant._

_Ketsueki ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Elle s'était relevée et l'avait rappelé. Et maintenant… quoi ? Il la regardait et attendait, une légère impatience dans le regard. Mais pas la moindre once de dégoût ou d'antipathie. Un regard sans « a priori », qui lui procurait une étrange impression. Une sorte d'immense soulagement. L'impression d'être enfin traitée d'égal à égal… par un total étranger._

'_C'est un humain… se dit-elle en l'examinant à nouveau, comme pour s'en convaincre. Je sens son chakra… Alors, pourquoi… ?'_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement incommodé par ses yeux scrutateurs._

_« …Comment tu t'appelles ? » hésita-t-elle._

_La question avait été posée spontanément, mais d'une voix qui lui parut beaucoup plus faible et timide que la sienne. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et ne s'en sentit que plus gênée. Que lui arrivait-il donc… ?_

_Le garçon, de son côté, sembla pris au dépourvu. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou non. Ce qui était compréhensible. Il n'est jamais recommandé de donner son nom à un démon. Mais en règle générale, les gens vont jusqu'à estimer que ne jamais leur adresser la parole ou même dans la mesure du possible éviter tout simplement de croiser leur chemin sont encore les moyens les plus sûrs de maintenir son espérance de vie en l'état. Et apparemment, ce garçon n'était pas de ceux-là._

_« Sabaku no Kankurôu. » répondit-il finalement, non sans lui décocher un autre regard de pur scepticisme._

_Alors, sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, la fillette sentit son visage se fendre d'un large sourire. Curieusement, en cet instant, sa nature de démone, le fossé social entre ce garçon et elle, ce que son frère pourrait penser d'une telle rencontre et même le fait qu'elle devait avoir l'air complètement stupide avec ses joues en feu et son sourire idiot, tout ça importait peu. En l'instant, à ses yeux, le seul fait d'avoir obtenu une réponse était tout ce qui comptait._

_« Je m'appelle Ketsueki ! » lança-t-elle en retour d'un ton enjoué, agrandissant encore son sourire._

_L'humain parût d'autant plus désarçonné. Il la dévisageait sans comprendre pourquoi elle rayonnait soudain, et se demandait manifestement ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Et à la vérité, elle-même se sentait assez ridicule, mais ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça._

_L'intrusion de la kunoichi les sauva tous les deux :_

_« Kankurôu ! Tu m'amènes cette carte, oui ou non ? »_

_L'interpellé se tourna dans la direction d'où était venue la voix, et Ketsueki l'imita. La source de l'injonction était une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre queues de cheval toutes droites qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, les mains sur les hanches._

_Après lui avoir répondu d'un « Oui, oui… » agacé, Kankurôu, puisque c'était son nom, se tourna à nouveau vers la démone, et après s'être bruyamment éclairci la gorge, marmonna qu'il devait y aller avant de s'éclipser sans plus de cérémonie._

_La fillette le suivit des yeux, et lorsqu'il s'éloigna en compagnie de la fille, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation :_

_« Alors, tu as pu la traduire ? » demandait la fille en prenant un grand éventail apposé contre un mur proche._

_« Oui, et crois-moi, ça n'a pas été simple… » grommela en retour Kankurôu._

_« Parfait ! sourit son interlocutrice en consultant ladite carte, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Cela fait tout juste quatre-vingt trois kilomètres d'ici à Suna no Kuni, donc à peu près soixante-douze heures à vitesse normale, pauses non comprises. »_

_« Si tu le dis… » soupira encore le jeune shinobi._

_Après quoi ils disparurent dans la foule._

_« Suna no Kuni… » répéta distraitement Ketsueki._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_

_La démone-louve fit brusquement volte-face, prise par surprise. Son frère lui renvoya un regard interloqué. Il était rare qu'il parvienne à surprendre sa sœur, tant la sensation de leur chakra respectif leur était familière. Sans parler de leur « lien »._

_« Oh… ! J'étais juste en train de me dire… que nous devrons passer par Suna no Kuni… ? » hésita la fillette._

_Il s'agissait davantage d'une question que d'une constatation, et Noroï sembla s'en apercevoir. Pourtant, ils en avaient déjà convenu…_

_« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… fit-il remarquer, un peu incertain. Le village du démon-ours est encore loin, et pour y accéder, il faut nécessairement passer par le désert. Donc, il faudra forcément passer par… le village caché. »_

_La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une note d'amertume. Encore une manifestation de sa répugnance à l'idée de pénétrer à nouveau un lieu habité… Ketsueki en oublia presque son trouble._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'y resterons pas longtemps… » lui dit-elle sans grande conviction._

_Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait pouvoir y séjourner le plus longtemps possible. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de souhait pour un village humain…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ketsueki humait l'air brûlant, en quête de _son _odeur. La tâche était plutôt malaisée avec le vent environnant qui lui envoyait toujours plus de sable au visage et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui mélangeait toutes les senteurs. Cependant, elle se souvenait parfaitement des moindres détails de cette odeur-ci, et il était difficile de la confondre avec une autre. Pour commencer, il y avait la légère odeur de sueur propre à tous les ninja, ainsi que celle du tissu, liée aux vêtements. En ce lieu, l'odeur du sable se trouvait partout, cette caractéristique ne lui serait donc pas d'un grand secours. En revanche, elle se souvenait de l'odeur étrange qui semblait émaner du paquet que le garçon, Kankurôu, portait sur le dos le jour de leur rencontre. Une odeur d'os à nu desséchés, de caoutchouc et de métal. Peu commune, et dont la nature lui échappait. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il portât toujours ce paquet sur lui._

_Toute à sa recherche, elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention à son entourage, mais elle avait déjà eu l'occasion, à son arrivée, de constater que le village de Suna était impressionnant. Les habitations, bien qu'assez petites par rapport à celles des pays limitrophes, en imposaient par leur visible solidité. Même vus de l'extérieur, les murs paraissaient si épais qu'un homme de stature moyenne aurait facilement pu se tenir à l'intérieur s'ils avaient été creux. Leur surface, lissée par le sable et le vent, adoptait leur couleur, et sans les hauts remparts autour du village, il aurait été bien malaisé de deviner sa présence au milieu des dunes._

_Chaque habitant qu'elle croisait écarquillait les yeux à sa vue dans une expression de peur incrédule, et elle entendit les mots « démons » et « Gaara » (ce qui aurait dû l'intriguer) revenir à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de trouver une piste._

_Au détour d'une rue, elle sentit le vent tourner, et la perçut enfin. C'était cette odeur-là ! Elle bifurqua aussitôt dans sa direction, accélérant pour ne pas la perdre._

_Tout en courant, elle repensa à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se demanda à nouveau quel pouvait bien être le bien-fondé d'une telle expédition. Elle avait dit à Noroï qu'elle désirait visiter seule le village de Suna, lui avait suggéré d'en faire autant de son côté, et lui avait donné rendez-vous à la tombée du soir. Il n'avait rien compris de son soudain intérêt pour le village, mais avait résolu de l'écouter, comme à son habitude. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ?_

_Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne mentait jamais à son frère sans bonne raison… A chaque fois, elle le sentait blessé de son manque de confiance, si rares qu'aient été les occasions. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Kankurôu…_

'_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'intéresse autant ?' se demanda-t-elle._

_Une question qui revenait sans cesse, et ne trouvait jamais de réponse._

_Brusquement, elle mit fin à sa course. Il était là._

_Assis en tailleur sur un rocher, il était en train de manier divers outils avec une application soutenue, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil à la forme inerte à côté de lui, que la fillette ne distinguait pas bien, mais qui avait l'odeur du paquet de l'autre fois…_

_Cette fois, sa capuche était rabattue dans son dos, laissant à l'air libre d'épais cheveux châtain foncé dressés en épis désordonnés, qui mettaient en valeur le maquillage sombre de style kabuki dont son visage était à présent couvert._

'_De plus en plus bizarre…' songea-t-elle, quelque peu interloquée._

_Il sembla sentir son regard sur lui et dressa la tête. Dès qu'il l'eut reconnue, une expression déconcertée s'imprima sur son visage, puis il fronça les sourcils, à nouveau sur le qui-vive._

_Elle se contenta de l'observer tout en reprenant son souffle, nullement incommodée par le silence qui régnait entre eux. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Sa fébrilité de tout à l'heure s'était complètement envolée, et elle ne songeait plus qu'à savourer ce moment de calme._

_L'autre, en revanche, ne paraissait pas aussi détendu, et même un rien irrité, bien que toujours prudent :_

_« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause._

_Cela la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle-même ignorait totalement pourquoi elle avait cherché à le retrouver, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une fois, et que cela ne les avait pas vraiment rapprochés…Mais il lui fallait un prétexte._

_« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-elle donc en retour, suivant son impulsion._

_Kankurôu haussa un sourcil, la dévisageant avec une légère désapprobation qui la blessa un peu, avant de soupirer et de lui montrer la chose à ses côtés. Elle eut un sursaut à cette vue._

_« C'est un pantin… précisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit sa réaction. Je le perfectionne. »_

_D'où les pièces détachées qui l'entouraient. Oubliant la prudence, elle s'approcha un peu et scruta l'objet démonté, fascinée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Même dans cet état, la marionnette avait un air vaguement humain, avec une tête ronde aux cheveux hirsutes et aux yeux vides, un corps mince et des bras et des jambes désarticulés qui traînaient par terre et desquels sortaient divers objets coupants._

_« Tu t'en sers… pour te battre ? » demanda-t-elle encore avec curiosité. La chose ne paraissait pas très maniable…_

_« Avec l'aide de fils de chakra, oui… » répondit-il avec circonspection. Elle se rappela alors que les ninjas devaient en principe éviter de dévoiler les secrets de leurs techniques. Mieux valait changer de sujet…_

_« Je peux t'aider ? » proposa-t-elle, comme si elle était venue spécialement dans ce but._

_En réalité, elle ne savait pas du tout d'où cette idée avait bien pu lui venir. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'une voix en elle lui soufflait tout ce qu'il fallait faire, et qu'elle arriverait à ce qu'elle voulait grâce à son seul instinct. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle voulait au juste…_

_Kankurôu la regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds. De toute évidence, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il scruta son visage, comme pour vérifier si elle était ou non sérieuse. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur son œil gauche, et elle crut y déceler une pointe d'amertume, l'espace d'un instant. Finalement, il parut se résigner._

_« …D'accord. lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Tu n'auras qu'à visser certaines pièces et me passer celles dont j'aurai besoin quand je te le dirai. »_

_Un peu surprise, mais ravie, elle acquiesça joyeusement de la tête et s'assit à ses côtés, examinant avec attention chaque pièce qu'il la laissait manipuler. Puis elle commença à en assembler certaines, avec milles précautions…_

_« Dans l'autre sens. »_

_Elle sursauta violemment et dressa la tête, raide : « Pa…Pardon ? »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Le tournevis. siffla-t-il, agacé. Tourne-le dans l'autre sens. »_

_Elle resta un moment à le regarder sans comprendre, avant que la réalisation n'atteigne enfin son cerveau._

_« Ah…Oui ! dit-elle en rougissant. Bien sûr. Gomen… »_

_Et elle se remit à l'ouvrage. Son compagnon secoua la tête en silence, mais n'émit aucun commentaire._

_Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'attirait à ce point. Au fond, était-il si différent des autres ? Il se méfiait d'elle, c'était évident… Mais curieusement, l'effet n'était pas le même. Il lui avait demandé son aide, lui avait parlé, et acceptait à présent sa compagnie… Était-il si fort qu'être aux aguets en permanence devenait la seule précaution dont il avait besoin… ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il, et elle remarqua que ses joues avaient un peu rosi, sous son maquillage. Cela l'amusa…_

_« Je…ne sais pas ? hésita-t-elle, un peu paniquée malgré tout. Je veux dire…Rien, je suppose…Heu…Tu demandes souvent aux gens de…t'aider à perfectionner tes armes ? »_

_Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que sa question pouvait être prise pour de la raillerie, et sentit sa panique augmenter encore. Mais il se contenta de se détourner et de répondre avec dédain :_

_« Nan. Je supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires… »_

_A ces mots, sa panique disparut d'un coup, et Ketsueki sentit son cœur se serrer un peu._

_« Alors…pourquoi tu me laisses t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle, presque dans un murmure._

_Il eut un léger sursaut, et leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, sans tourner la tête. Il paraissait réellement pris de court, avec une confusion évidente imprimée sur son visage, dont les traits de peinture ne parvenaient toujours pas à masquer la rougeur._

_« …J'en sais rien… » lâcha-t-il dans un grognement en détournant les yeux, à nouveau renfrogné._

_La demi-démone le regarda un moment encore avec incrédulité, puis sentit des tremblements lui secouer la poitrine, remonter dans sa gorge et… elle se mit à rire. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Un rire très bref, qui était sorti de lui-même, pour exploser d'un coup entre ses lèvres, et qui la laissa déconcertée. C'avait presque été un gloussement._

_Le garçon ne s'en empourpra que davantage, et se tourna vers elle d'un air exaspéré._

_« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! s'offusqua-t-il. Ne vas pas te faire des idées ! J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de trucs, c'est tout… Enfin… Tu sais, qu'on me propose de l'aide et tout… Oh et puis zut ! Visse cette pièce au lieu de poser des questions idiotes ! »_

_Sur ce, il se remit lui-même au travail, marmonnant au passage quelque chose comme « Je déteste les mioches. »_

_Ketsueki l'observa avec une attention redoublée. « Ne vas pas te faire des idées »… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer sensiblement, et ses joues se remettre à chauffer. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre, mais elle se surprit à penser que c'était plutôt à lui de se « faire des idées »…_

_Finalement, elle secoua la tête, et reprit elle-même sa besogne, tirant tout à coup une étrange fierté de celle-ci._

_Cet humain n'était sans doute pas particulièrement aimable, mais elle appréciait sa compagnie. Et lui ne rejetait pas la sienne. Il était conscient de son pouvoir, mais se satisfaisait d'une légère prudence, qui semblait même s'être un peu amincie… Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle se sentait heureuse. Satisfaite, en tous cas._

_Les questions pouvaient attendre. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir à ce point envie de réponses dans l'immédiat. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de profiter de cette journée qu'elle pouvait passer avec l'étrange humain._

_Car comme tout le reste, cela ne durerait pas._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je sais, je sais… Je vous ai fait poireauter pendant des mois et je vous gonfle avec des flash-backs… Mais je pouvais pas décemment laisser chacun de mes OCs faire un topo sur son passé, ce serait devenu franchement lourd ! D'ailleurs, personnellement, j'ai plutôt bien aimé… (Même si j'ai pleinement conscience du fait que j'ai encore BEAUCOUP à apprendre…)

Mais je ne veux absolument pas vous imposer mon point de vue. Sur ffnet, le lecteur est toujours roi. 

Un petit commentaire, pour m'inciter à écrire plus vite ? (puppy eyes)


End file.
